


Hogwarts Magic

by alwaysshifting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Pansy Parkinson, BAMF Severus Snape, Canon-Typical Violence, Cedric Diggory Lives, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gay Panic, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hurt Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Night Terrors, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protective Severus Snape, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sleep Deprivation, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Starvation, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysshifting/pseuds/alwaysshifting
Summary: Percy Weasley was the official Hogwarts champion and he found himself in the graveyard with Harry, he dies and the  Weasley family balmes Harry. He sepnds an awful summer with the Durselys and when he finally returns to the castle that he calls home his whole house has tured on him. Worse then when his name came out of the goblet, worse than ever before - Harry has been truly abandoned by his Gryffindor family.Luckily Hogwarts has a magical protocol in place for such things, old magic senses Harry's displacement and moves him into a house better suited for him. Harry wakes up in the Slytherin common room, he learns that the snakes aren't as bad they have always seemed, people can change, and that he deserves love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 190
Kudos: 799





	1. The Summer Before

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts the summer before the fifth year so the tournament is only talked about, assume it is canon-compliant except Percy is the champion, not Cedric. 
> 
> The story will mention child abuse a fair bit but it isn’t ever too graphic or vividly described, any other triggers that come up will be posted as a warning in the chapter notes.
> 
> I do not own any characters used in this fic they are (unfortunately) the property of JKR
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment to let me know what you think!!!

“NO!!!! Percy please, take me, kill me instead!” Harry screamed until he feared his lungs were bleeding as the hooded men around the graveyard disappeared. 

He was standing there, just him and Voldemort and Percy Weasley’s dead body. In a flash, the dark wizard had vanished as well, for a moment Harry thought the terror was ending until he heard a pop and then quickly one after another he had heard 7 more. He looked up from Percy’s lifeless form and let out another shriek. 

Surrounding him, in almost a perfect circle was the Weasly family each of them dead - their bodies positioned exactly like Percy’s. 

“No no no no no….” Harry whimpered out, looking at the body of his best friend and his family - the only people who had ever taken care of him before. 

“Your fault! Your fault! Your fault!” The nine Weasleys stood, their eyes still lifeless but their mouths and bodies were moving. Chanting louder as they approached. 

“Nooo!” Harry let out his most painful scream yet, he felt tears running down his face and unexplainable stabbing pain in his stomach. 

-

“Boy! I will not tolerate this nonsense anymore! I swear one more bloody peep and you’ll be sleeping in the cupboard again!” Uncle Vernon’s deep voice roared as he delivered another swift kick to Harry’s stomach as the boy fell out of bed and landed on the floor with a hard Thud. 

A dream, Harry thought. The Weasleys weren’t all dead - just Percy - the memory barely flicked in his head before he noticed the pain he was in. He must have been too loud again, Uncle Vernon’s sleep-deprived face was towering over him. Harry whimpered.

“I’m a serious boy! One. more. Peep. and you’re out!” He bellowed again before slamming the door and locking it behind him.

Harry flinched at the loud noise but still let out a sigh, he was exhausted and he was pretty sure Vernon had cracked a rib, but at least he was alone and out of that dream. 

He had that one a lot and other versions of it, sometimes Remus and Sirius would be dead too, Hermionie or on the really bad night his parents. They would rise like ghosts from the ground only to yell about how they were all dead because of him. 

Harry didn’t bother trying to check the time, he felt too weak to lift the broken floorboard that hid his things to check the tiny wristwatch. He wasn’t planning on going back to sleep, he knew that his uncle’s threat was real, and seeing as he couldn’t stop the dreams Harry would have to stay awake if he wanted to avoid getting sent back to his dreaded cupboard. He doubted if he could even fit in it now, it had been nearly 4 years since he had to sleep under the stairs, but honestly, the boy hadn’t grown too much sure he had gained some height but he was still shockingly underweight. He always came back to school smaller than he had left, his friends noticed at the start of the second year and since then they always make sure Harry eats enough during the first few weeks so his stomach can start working properly again. 

The thought of his friends made him yearn, he hadn’t heard from them all summer. He had hoped that by refusing to take Hedwig to the Durselys with him the clever bird would have brought him his mail once his relatives were sleeping. She tried, Hedwig visited all the time she would bring Harry parchment and a muggle pen when she could so Harry could scribble a note while the Dursely’s slept - the odd thing was he never received anything back. His letters to Hermionie, Remus, and Sirius had all gone unanswered even when he was sure Hedwig had delivered them. 

Harry didn’t write to any of the Weasleys, Ron had told him while he was in the hospital wing that he needed to stay away. The twins sent him some awful pranks that they typically save the people they truly want revenge against, he had even received a howler from Ginny where she told him in no uncertain terms that Percy’s death was his fault and that she didn’t want to see him again if she could avoid it. 

Remus had stopped by the hospital after the maze as well, he told Harry that he and Sirius would be there for him when they could but reminded him that Sirius was still in hiding and with his lycanthropy, there wasn’t much his godfathers would be able to do. He promised he’d be in touch when the next term had started, but the whole conversation made Harry feel like someone else was abandoning him now. 

Harry knew that Hermione and Ron had been getting closer this past year, even though neither of them said anything to him Harry assumed that they were getting together. Harry didn’t mind, he had even said so over the years, he wasn’t mad. Besides, he was into blokes. Plus, if Hermione was with Ron and they were spending the summer together it would explain why he hadn’t heard from her either.

He sighed and pulled out an old potions textbook from his bag. Harry loved potions, it was science with rules that if followed did something amazing, Harry could follow directions. He hid his potions talent from his friends - he had enough attention as it was and growing up with the Durselys he was taught that standing out, even with good grades was bad if he outshined Dudley - so he worked extra hard to make it look like he was just alright in the class. It worked for him, but he longed to know more and he knew that this year he could work harder with the excuse that if he didn’t receive an “Outstanding” mark on his O.W.L he couldn’t advance any further in Snape’s class the following term. 

Harry started reading, he had gotten 7 chapters in when he noticed the sun was coming through the window and he heard his cousin go thumping down the stairs. He hoped his aunt or uncle would come to unlock his door and let him out, maybe he could get something to eat, he couldn’t remember when he had last eaten. He knew it was a long shot, but maybe he could even convince his aunt to let him go work on the garden, Harry longed to go outside. 

Harry’s dreams were short live though when he heard the sound of three distinct car doors slam closed before an engine turned over and he watched the Dursley’s drive off. There was no telling how long they would be gone for seeing as it was the weekend, or at least he thought it was the weekend he tried to keep track but it got hard when he wasn’t allowed out of his room for a few days. He supposed it could be Tuesday because Vernon drops Petunia off at the post office when she starts her weekly errand runs before He and Dudley go off for the day. Vernon was training Dudley to work for him so the boy was away whenever his father was. 

He decided it wasn’t worth the risk of getting caught to pick the lock on his door like Fred and George had taught him, instead he headed to his hiding place, he hoped he had something to eat under the floor. 

“Yes!” he called out quietly and pulled a small package of Every Flavor Beans out of the break in the floor where he was able to hide a few of his items before the Dursleys locked away his school things. His wand, the invisibility cloak, a roll of parchment, and a self-filling quill, any food he could get a hold of that wouldn’t rot, and a few of his lighter school books. 

The sight of his cloak gave him an idea, he could sneak out the window that night, Vernon hadn’t replaced the bars after the second year so as long as he was invisible all Harry needed to do was aim for the bushes. He could get out and spend some proper time with his owl, he could even send more letters to Remus, Hermione, and Hagrid hopefully someone could help him get to Diagon Ally - he received his letter two weeks ago, which meant it was mid-August already and he’s only got a few more weeks to get his things for the year. If he couldn’t get there soon he’d have to ask the Dursleys to drop him off in Muggle London the day before so he could get his shopping down and spend the night at the Leaky Coldurin. 

Harry was grateful that he hadn’t tried sneaking out when he heard the Dursleys return less than an hour later. He just had to make it until this evening - then he could get out of this bloody room. 

\--

As night fell and the Dursleys all waddled off to bed Harry realized he hadn’t been allowed any food, again. Aside from the candy, he had earlier Harry hadn’t eaten in nearly three days. Honestly, Harry couldn’t remember the last time he had been punished as often as he had been this summer, he was certain that he had his food privileges taken away more often than he was allowed to eat. He did have some muggle money, he’d have to find a gas station and get some food while he was out tonight. 

Once he could hear his cousin’s loud rhythmic snoring from across the hall Harry knew it was safe to leave - Dudley always stayed up the latest. So he slipped on the cloak and slid his wand, parchment, quill, and muggle money into his bag. 

Slowly he pried the window open, got onto the edge, and jumped, aiming for the hedge under his window. When Harry climbed out of the bush and stood he found that he was very dizzy, he gathered himself as smoothly as possible and he was struck with a horrifying thought - he hadn’t figured out a way to get back into his room. Harry cursed himself, how had he forgotten to plan a way back. 

Harry set off for the gas station as he racked his brain thinking up a plan. There was no point going back now, even if he couldn’t get back in he was out so he might as well make the most of it. Harry stayed under his cloak as he walked throughout Little Whining, he wasn’t looking for any trouble muggle or magical. It took about 10 minutes for Harry to find an open shop, he took off the cloak and put it in his bag before entering the store.

Harry purchased a water bottle, a chocolate bar, and a pre-made sandwich for 9$ he missed wizarding treats, he would much rather be drinking pumpkin juice and eating a treacle tart off the trolly on the Hogwarts Express. 

With his snacks paid for and his body hidden by the magic of the invisibility cloak once again, Harry wandered until he found a park that he used to go to as a kid. He never played there because his days at the park were always spent hiding and running from his bigger cousin Dudley, but at least he knew his way around well. 

Harry sat down at a bench underneath a bunch of tall trees, when he was visible again he got to work writing three letters. 

He told Hermione that he knew about her and Ron and that he was happy for them, and he assured her that Hedwig was free and could deliver him letters if she sent them he just wouldn’t see them until the evening when his relatives were asleep. 

His second letter was to his former professor Remus Lupin, Harry has been learning that Remus and his partner Sirius black were his dad’s best mates in school and if it weren’t for the war Harry would probably be living with them. He asked Lupin about how he was doing and how Sirius was, he explained that he didn’t want to wait until he returned to school to see the pair and if they were free he would love to visit or meet up somewhere. He also told Lupin about Hedwig and how good she was at delivering letters. 

The final letter Harry sent was to his first friend from the wizarding world, Hagrid the large man who worked as keep of the keys at Hogwarts. Harry told Hagrid that he was worried - no one was answering his letters and with the new term approaching so quickly he didn’t know how he was going to get his school things in time. Hagrid was the one who took Harry shopping before his first year at Hogwarts, and Harry asked if he would be willing to do that again, and of course, he added a note about his bird and how she can bring him letters. 

He gave Hedwig a large slice of deli meat from his sandwich and gave her instructions to deliver each of the letters as quickly as possible. She hooted and happily flew off with a job to do, Harry loved how free she looked for as much as he missed seeing her every day he knew this was much better than having her locked up with the Dursleys. 

Harry checked the small watch he had brought with him, the Dursleys would be waking up in about two hours, and seeing as he still didn’t have a plan for getting back to his room without being caught by his uncle or being expelled for using underaged magic he decided it was time to head back. He cleaned up his things and put them back in his bag neatly, he slid the cloak over himself and started the trek back to Privet Drive. 

\--

Staring at the two-story house Harry wondered again how he could have been so stupid. There was no fire escape or anything that he could use to climb up. The front door was sure to be locked, and even if it wasn’t his bedroom door was and he didn’t have a key. He was stuck. 

Harry wandered toward the back of the house thinking maybe there was something there that could help him and as he passed the garage he remembered a conversation he heard between Vernon and Petunia. 

“Blasted broom, though it was my own. Picked it up and the bloody thing shot straight across the room.” Petunia huffed as she tried to shove the firebolt into Harry’s old cupboard. 

“No Petunia, I don’t want any more of the boys ruddy nonsense in the house. I’ll put the blasted thing in the garage. Not like he ever goes in there.” Vernon grumbled. 

Of course, his broom was in the garage and because he really never goes outside the back door would probably be open. He just had to get it and fly up to his window. If he told the broom to go back to the garage after it would. It was perfect. 

Harry slipped quietly into the garage and started scanning the room for his bright red racing broom. It took a few moments, but eventually, he found it hidden under a pile of Dudleys larger old toys. 

Everything went perfectly after that, he made it to his room without detection and sent the broom back to where he had found it. Harry even managed to doze off for a little while before Petunia unlocked the door and ordered him down to make breakfast that morning. 

For the first time in weeks, Harry felt like he might survive. He just hoped this feeling could last. 

\--


	2. Hatred In The Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: child abuse

It had been 3 days since Harry had snuck out and the only person he heard from was Hagrid. 

'Harry, 

Wish I could help ya, but Dumbledore got a whole lot of us doin very important Hogwarts business. I’ll be leaving ‘morrow at noon, probably won’t be back till after term starts. Stay well Harry, 

Hagrid'

Unfortunately, this meant that Harry would have to spend a night in London so he could get his things before school started. Looking back over his supply list he realized that he just needed some potion ingredients, his books, parchment, and one new set of robes. He hadn’t outgrown the ones from the year before but one of his sets was badly damaged and he wouldn’t have a chance to repair them before the term - a bitter feeling passed over him because Mrs. Weasley always tended to his damaged robes over the summer. 

Of course, he would also need to stop at Gringotts but he shouldn’t have a problem doing all that in one day. He just had to tell his uncle that he was leaving a day early this year so he’d need to be dropped off on the last of August and not the first of September. They’d probably be thrilled to have him out of the house a day sooner. 

\--

Harry made breakfast, cleaned up, and brought uncle Vernon the mail. 

“Anything you need me to do today Aunt Petunia.” Harry thought if he did something they wanted first he could soften the blow that changing the date of his departure would cause. 

“No boy, Vernon, Dudley, and I will be leaving this evening for a dinner party. You will be in your room where I know you won’t be able to get into trouble you little freak. Go on, off you get!” she waved her hands at Harry like he was a stray cat. 

“Ma’am I needed to tell you.” he paused, Uncle Vernon had grunted and was looking at him now too. He continued under their stare, he knew waiting would make things worse. 

“There has been a change in my schedule, I need to be to Kings Cross on August 31st this year, not September 1st.” Harry paused waiting for a response. 

“Room now boy!” Harry didn’t waste time as he rushed up to his bedroom, he didn’t miss hearing what Aunt Petunia was saying. 

“Go deal with him for changing up his plans last minute. One bloody week, he’s lucky we didn’t have anything on the schedule - he’d be walking into the city.” The boney woman scuffed. Harry’s breath hitched as he heard his uncle grunt and make his way up the steps. 

After what felt like hours of a ruthless beating Harry was too broken to move from the floor to his bed. He laid on the old carpet and cried silently, how had things gotten so much worse. 

\--

During his last week at the Dursleys Harry noticed his meals were only being given to him even less frequently, in fact, he could count on one hand the meal he had eaten that week. He had also gotten in trouble over trivial things with his uncle countless times in those last few days, resulting in some of the worst beatings Harry can recall. So when he was pushed from the back seat of Uncle Vernon’s car outside King’s Cross Harry had an empty stomach and a body full of scars. 

He had told Hedwig his plan the night before so she would likely be waiting for him at the Leaky Cauldron, the muggle entrance to the bar was about 4 blocks from kings cross so Harry headed that way to check into a room and drop his things before shopping. 

When he got to the back of the Cauldron using his wand to access the wizarding world, he quickly found Tom and told him he would be staying for one night. Harry nearly forgot to request a silencing charm on the room and for an alarm clock to be placed inside before he handed off his things and headed for Gringotts with his wand and bank key. 

After a few years of traveling in the bank, Harry found he didn’t mind the cart rides it felt a lot like flying but with less control. He took out what he deemed was the appropriate about of money for all his shopping and spending money for the rest of the term. 

The rest of the shopping went by as quickly as he had imagined, he didn’t run into anyone, which made sense, they had all probably done their shopping weeks ago. This was clear at the potions shops, they were low on bat spleen, cowbane, and Russian Dragon Nails he was able to get some, but not in the quality or quantity he assumed he would need. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be using them until after his first trip to Hogsmeade where he could check in the local potions shop. Before leaving Harry took a stroll through the pre-made potions and grabbed a few vials of dreamless sleep and a container full of fast-acting bruise salve before checking out and heading back to his room. 

Harry sorted through his things and packed his truck - Hedwig was there and she still had no letters for him. 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about all of this girl.” He spoke to the bird as he applied the salve he had bought to his more prominent bruises. Hedwig hooted softly in response, nipping gently at Harry’s ear. The pair spent the next hour just chatting, Harry pet her and spoiled her with the mice treats he bought at the owl emporium. When the magical alarm notified him that with his current wake-up time set he should be asleep within the next 30 minutes if he wanted to gain an adequate amount of sleep. 

So he changed, double-checked his truck, and drank half a vail of dreamless sleep before opening the window for Hedwig and crawling into bed. 

\--

The next morning Harry had some toast and coffee that Tom had brought for him, the young wizard thanked him and paid for his stay before grabbing his things and taking the floo to platform 9¾. 

He had arrived 30 minutes early which gave him time to pick a compartment and get settled before the piles of students came flooding on. Harry hadn’t seen any of his friends yet, and the housemates of his he had seen didn’t seem very happy to be talking to him as he walked by looking for an empty seat. He found one at the back of the train and got settled in. 

After several minutes of hearing more and more voices but still not seeing a single one of his friends Harry got up from his empty compartment and started looking around. As he neared the center of the train he could hear Ron and Hermione’s voice, that was odd why didn’t they check to see if he was on the train. 

“Hey, guys!” Harry spoke, excited to see his friends again. Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny were all sitting and chatting together. Harry wasn’t met with the happy responses he was expecting, in fact, he wasn’t met with any responses. Ginny glared at him, while Ron looked like he was doing everything he could to not look at Harry. Hermione shot Neville a knowing look and put her hand on Ron’s lap. Neville nodded and stood joining Harry in the hall and closing the compartment door behind him. 

“Harry, I think it would be best if you gave everyone some space,” Neville spoke quietly but his voice was harsh. 

“I don’t understand, my best friends need some space from me. Neville let me talk to Ron and Hermione, I don’t think they’ve been getting my letters this summer.” Harry demanded 

“No Harry, they got them. Ginny and Ron, well the whole Weasley family, they’re mourning Harry. Percy is dead, and for them, you’re a big reminder of that. I mean we all know about Ginny’s howler and I think you have to know that she’s not the only person who feels that way.” Neville sounded almost sad but somehow cold at the same time. 

“Wait, they all blame me. The Weasleys blame me for Percy’s death.” Harry was shaking, he had been blaming himself for the death all summer long but a part of him knew that his friends would help him to come out of it. Maybe it was all his fault, he should have tried harder to protect him, he should have sacrificed himself. 

“It’s not just the Weasley family, Harry there are a lot of people in our house that are upset about what happened in the maze. So you should just stick to yourself until you can sort out whos on your side. I wish things could be like they were before Harry, but for now, at least, things are going to be very different around here. A lot of us don’t think we can trust you, you’re clearly looking out for yourself first. You have to accept that.” and without another word Neville went back into the compartment and closed the door, leaving Harry alone again. 

Harry didn’t remember walking back to his seat, and he didn’t remember casting the privacy charm on the door, and he certainly didn’t remember when he started crying - but here he was. He trembled and shook as sobs rattled his bones, his face was wet with tears and his eyes were so blurry that even with his glasses he could see his hands in front of him. 

The first family that Harry ever really had and it was gone because Harry wasn’t good enough. Wasn’t good enough to keep his friends, wasn’t good enough for Gryffindor, wasn’t good enough to save Percy. Harry wasn’t enough. 

The ride felt longer than ever when you had to ride by yourself, Harry passed on the trolly even though he had been longing for it weeks earlier it wasn’t fun when he couldn’t share with his mates. He changed into his robes and grabbed his new potions book, he needed something steady. He needed classes to start and work to do and quidditch season to begin. 

Harry needed for all of this to be a terrible dream, but that was unlikely so he’d have to settle for a distraction. Lucky he had lots of practice using distraction to avoid reality - he lived with the Dursleys for merlin’s sake. 

\--

Harry noticed the Thestrals for the first time as he road over to the castle, of course, he didn’t say anything to the group of Hufflepuffs he was riding with. They just stared at him, and he couldn’t tell if they were angry or just confused as to why he was riding with them and not with other Gryffindors Harry didn’t have the energy to talk to them. 

It wasn’t until he thought about how sleepy he was that he realized he’d probably be sleeping in a very hostile dorm. He already knew where Ron and Neville stood and Dean and Seamus were always some of the first to turn on Harry when others did. 

He watched the first years get sorted paying little attention until Dumbledore introduced the new defense professor, Dolores Umbridge, she worked for the ministry and Harry got a feeling the two of them were not going to get along. 

As the food appeared in front of him filling the golden dishes Harry had no interest in eating it. He was sitting by himself in a room full of people celebrating together. So he stood and snuck out of the Great Hall, he wasn’t ready to go to the Gryffindor tower yet. The new Prefects had come around and given him the new password ‘dragon snot’ while he was on the train but he didn’t want to use it. 

So he wandered until he found himself up the owl tower, chatting with Hedwig and looking over the castle grounds. For the first time, he felt like he didn’t belong. He knew now that he didn’t deserve it, he wasn’t a good enough housemate or a good enough wizard so what was he even doing. 

Harry didn’t leave the owlery until it started to rain. 

When he made it to the fat lady slightly wet, and completely exhausted he was practically running on auto-pilot, he didn’t look around the common room or speak to anyone as he made his way to the dorm room that held his four-poster bed. 

Dean and Seamus were sitting together on Dean’s bed chatting about their summers and holding hands, they looked up when Harry walked in but that was the most acknowledgment he had gotten. His trunk was at the foot of his bed like it always was, he grabbed some of his things, changed into pajamas, and climbed into bed. 

His curtains were drawn and he cast spells that would keep them from being open as well as soundproof them, he wouldn’t be able to hear his roommates and they wouldn’t be able to hear him. 

Neville had said that some people just needed time, he made it sound like maybe one day things would be okay again. Harry knew that wasn’t true, he had screwed up so bad that he lost everything. His house turned on him, the people who were supposed to be his family, the ones that should care for him, have finally had enough of the boy who lived. 

Harry cried himself to sleep that night, he knew that now the rest of his time here would be nearly as bad as it was at the Dursleys. He was given a chance and he ruined it. Sure, here Harry could eat whenever he wanted and he wouldn’t be beaten or locked away, but still, Harry wasn’t sure if he could live through three years of this, which was the last thought he had before getting pulled into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the first 2 at one time because they're shorter and I wanted all the set up out there. The next chapter should be out on Monday!


	3. The New Slytherin

Severus Snape was finally sitting in his office, checking over his lesson plans for the first day of class after talking to all the new Slytherins about expectations and house rules when he received an odd memo. Severus had received magic memos before, they were like howlers but without the yelling and exploding, but he had never seen one like this. 

The letter had the Hogwarts crest pressed into the top but Severus had never seen the script before, furthermore, any messages from the Headmaster or another professor would have been delivered by a house-elf or in cases of more discrepancy by patrons. As Snape stood cautiously to examine the memo it began to speak. 

_“Severus Snape,_

_As head of the Slytherin house, you are to be informed that tonight at 11:58 pm the protective magic our four great founders put in place to monitor students detected a student that has been abandoned by his house. As per protocol at Hogwarts, the magical core of the castle will be moving this student from his current house into his new placement. This placement has been carefully decided by our very own Sorting Hat who has access to the magical core. You are being informed because this student will be moved into Slytherin once it is safe to do so. The student does not know about his change in house and will not know until he wakes, as such you will have to inform him._

_This is powerful magic and trying to fight it would be fruitless, once placed into the Slytherin common room the student will not be able to enter his previous house again. His belongings will be sent to your office and then may be moved by a house-elf to an appropriate room once you have had a chance to secure one. This student did not ask for this, neither did his head of house or the headmaster - both of whom are receiving a similar memo. While there may be some resentment at the replacement of this student please know that it would not be happening if the student could be cared for in his current house._

_We have not made this decision lightly and now it is in your hands. You will receive information on your new student shortly._

_Thank you,”_

Severus had heard of this, it was old magic, some thought it was only a rumor but you really couldn’t deny its legitimacy when he had just received a letter from a building. He briefly wondered if his job would ever run out of surprises when he heard a slight crack and watched as a small red envelope appeared above his desk and slowly floated down. It had the same crest pressed into it as the memo did so he thought this must be the information on his newest Slytherin. 

The professor sat and reached for a letter opener, he knew magic could open the letter with more precision but there was something about the act of opening the letter that Severus couldn’t part with. 

The envelope contained a small slip of parchment, Severus had to read it over 3 times before he remembered this whole ordeal wasn’t a joke. 

Magical Replacement Subject Information Card   
Current House: Gryffindor  
New placement: Slytherin  
Subject name: Harry James Potter  
School Year: Five  
Age: Fifteen

_*note that Mr. Harry j. Potter should be taken for a full medical exam within 24 hours of his arrival at his new house. Expect your new student to arrive in the Slytherin common room at exactly 1 am, please make sure the common room is otherwise empty at such time.*_

This was going to be much more challenging than Severus was expected, what in Merlin’s name happened to Potter, and why on earth did that bloody hat think he belonged in Slytherin. Snape only allowed himself a moment with his hard thoughts, for as difficult as it was he understood that Potter was one of his snakes now and he would be treated as such. It was his job to make sure the rest of the house was just as clear on that as he was...

Snape had an hour to prepare for his new student, he would have to write some memos of his own to all of the other Slytherins, he needed to speak with Mr. Rackharrow about keeping the common room empty, and he needed to speak with whoever Harry Potter would be rooming with. Snape glided out of his office and scanned the common room looking for his head boy. 

“Mr. Rackharrow, a word.” the professor spoke as soon as he located the student before reentering his office and leaving the door agape behind him. 

“Yes, professor?” the boy spoke upon entry

“Close the door and have a seat, we’ve something urgent to discuss,” Snape spoke with an elegance that demanded respect and attention. 

“I have received word that we will be gaining another student tonight, some very old school magic made itself known this evening, and a student is being transferred into our house. I do not have many details, as such I don’t know what led this magic to the decision that this student needs to be moved, all I know is that it is happening tonight and it cannot be undone. So we will be welcoming this student in, it may be a challenge but this magic would not have been activated if it were not necessary. Understand?” the professor asked. Urquhart was shocked but nodded in agreement allowing his professor to continue. 

“The student is a fifth-year boy, who was previously a Gryffindor.” Snape ignored the flash of concern on the head boy’s face and continued. “First I need you to find out what room has a bed available for this student and let me know immediately so I can talk to his new dorm-mates. When that’s finished I need you to let the other prefects know that there are to be no students left in the common room after 12:30 this evening. Questions?’ Snape asked as a courtesy, he knew there would be none Mr. Rackharrow knew better than to ask who was coming and Snape had explained everything else. 

“No, sir I’ll go check on the rooms right away.” and with that, he was gone. 

\--

The house-elves had delivered a message from Minerva and 2 from Albus, but he didn’t have time to read over them yet. He meant what he said to Rackharrow, this magic isn’t something to take lightly, whatever happened to the Potter boy it must have been atrocious for the school to do this. He decided the memos to his snakes could wait until Potter was settled, Snape had accepted the minute his memo arrived that he wouldn’t be sleeping this evening luckily pepper up potions existed for such nights. 

He was lost in thought about Lily and James Potter when there was a rasp on his door, when he opened it Urquhart stood followed by three of his fifth-year boys - Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Draco Malfoy. 

“These are the students you asked to speak with Professor.” Snape nodded and Rackharrow exited, closing the office door behind him. 

“Sit, you are not in trouble however there is an urgent and important matter for us to discuss,” Snape spoke swiftly to the anxious-looking students who all quickly followed his instruction. 

“In approximately 30 minutes we will be getting a new student in our House, he is a fifth you that is being re-sorted from his current house into Slytherin. This is not an action that is being done by request but that was put in place by the magic of Hogwarts itself - not the headmaster but the physical castle. Our founders had a protocol in place in case a student could no longer be cared for by his or her house, if such an event occurred the school was given the power resort the student into a house that could provide for them, this magical core works with the sorting hat so that the students can be appropriately placed. This is old magic that before tonight many thought was just rumored, we now know without question that it is real. I have called you three here because our new student will be your new roommate and I wanted you to be prepared. It is not a request but an _absolute requirement_ that this student is treated as any other snake. We protect our own, and as of tonight, he is one of our own. Am I understood?” The room was filled with silent motions of approval as Severus spoke up again. 

“The student is Harry Potter and he-” Draco cut him off

“Is this a bloody joke? Harry Potter what a load of dung.” He yelled

“Mr. Malfoy” Snape slammed his fist on the desk and spoke in the tone that all Hogwarts students were terrified of. 

“Watch your tongue. Do not interrupt. This is exactly the kind of behavior that will not be tolerated at all. I have eyes everywhere Mr. Malfoy, if I get word that Mr. Potter is not being given the same respect that we give to all other Slytherins there will be consequences. He is a Slytherin now, you’d do well to remember the first rule of this noble house Draco.” Snape practically spat 

“I do not know the conditions that trigged this magic but I know that it was not done lightly. I will be doing my part to help assure Mr. Potter’s safety in this transition alongside the rest of you. Whatever has happened recently to set off this change will have been awful and very likely traumatic. The boy arriving tonight will not be the well-crafted persona of The Boy Who Lived that we have all been shown. We all know plenty about putting up masks, his is falling for the first time and he will need people to help him. Let’s all do our best to remember it.” He finished speaking and a heavy silence filled the room. 

“If you don’t have any questions you may return to your dorm, I do not know when Mr. Potter will be arriving but it will be tonight so be prepared for his arrival at some point this evening.” the boys looked between each other for a short moment before standing and leaving as if they had just had any other meeting. 

Snape checked the clock 12:42 am with less than 20 minutes until Potter arrived he decided to read over the letters from Albus and Minerva. 

<

“Severus,  
If you have not already received a memo you will be receiving one shortly. Please pay no mind to it, I believe it to be the result of a mix-up or perhaps even a prank that went wrong. I will be in touch, but no need to worry.  
-Albus”  


“Severus,  
Dumbledore informed me that the magic from the school and the sorting hat wants to move Mr. Potter into your house and that you have already received this information. I’m sure there has been a mistake Harry has always been so happy here. I will let you know when I’ve got it all sorted out and we can reverse it all and set things back on the right track. If you know anything helpful please stop by the Headmaster’s office, we’re hard at work.  
-Minerva”  


“Severus,  
My apologies Severus but it seems this is not at all a joke and that Hogwarts core magic has been activated. This is particularly odd seeing as the core has been inactive for nearly 800 years and the last time this replacement action was used was in 1429. Minerva and I have been searching for a way to reverse this, you know how important it is we keep Mr. Potter out of Slytherin. Once you’ve given the boy a room for the evening please come by. The new password is “Cat Scratch”  
Albus”

“How the bloody hell could two people with so much wisdom and intelligence be so daft?” He wondered out loud after reading what the other professors had to say about the situation. How was it not clear to them that this was neither reversible nor a mistake.

His watch told Severus that Harry would be arriving in less than five minutes, so he made his way to the common room to meet with his newest snake. 

Harry could feel that something was off, he had been jolted awake and he couldn’t figure out why, he didn’t remember having a bad dream and he wasn’t shaking or sweaty, he had taken the sleep potion this shouldn’t be happening. There was nothing wrong with the room, everyone was in bed with their curtains drawn. There was one empty bed but it was Seamus’, and he was likey cuddled up in Deans. 

Something was certainly wrong though, it was like Harry could feel the magic in the room, it felt like if he wanted he would be able to reach out and touch it. He didn’t have much time to ponder it all though because he felt himself lurch forward out of his bed - it felt a little like traveling by floo but sudden, without any warning, and much faster. 

He hadn’t even realized he had left his dorm room when he felt his back collide against a cool leather sofa. Harry pried his eyes open, and when he saw where he was, Harry wanted to close them again - this must be a dream. He was in the Slytherin common room, he recognized it from the undercover trip he took with Ron second year. 

“Mr. Potter, welcome to Slytherin,” Snape quickly got the students attention and jumped straight to the point, “this will be your new home. We have lots to discuss, would you be more comfortable here or in my private office. The students have all been told to stay in their doms so either way we will not be bothered. I simply want to make this as easy as possible for you Mr. Potter.” Snape spoke in a voice softer than Harry had ever heard before. 

“Sir, I don’t know what’s going on I’m a Gryffindor.” he sighed at the thought of his house, “How did I get here?” 

Snape didn’t miss the look of despair that crossed the boy’s face as he mentioned his house. He didn’t know what happened but Severus was going to make it right, for Harry...and for Lily, it was the least he could do. 

“Harry, some ancient Hogwarts magic was activated tonight, there is a lot to explain, but the bottom line is that the school - and I do mean the school as in the castle, not anyone who lives or works here- decided it was in your best interest for you to be removed from Gryffindor and placed here.” Snape stopped himself from lecturing which was a habit of his 

“So, I’m just a Slytherin now I changed houses, I didn’t even think that was possible. Sir, how did I do that?” Harry was far less frazzled than Snape had expected, but the boy also looked much worse than his professor ever remembered seeing him. He was far too skinny and the bags under his eyes were so deep Snape thought they might not ever end, and obvious tear tracks were covering his entire face. 

“I am going to assume that you feel comfortable speaking here, if that is not the case just say so and we can move to my office.” if it weren’t for the current circumstance Snape would have been annoyed that a student didn’t answer a direct question, but he went on,

“Yes, you are a Slytherin now, and while it is not possible for a student to request a change of house the magical core that the founders put in this castle have a powerful system that will remove a student from his or her house if that house is no longer willing or able to care for them. Tonight this magic detected that such was the case with you, I do not know what circumstances or events caused this to be true but it is and if you wish to talk about it now or in the future, I am here to listen but you do not owe anyone an explanation.” Harry knew something was wrong, he knew Neville was wrong, he knew things wouldn’t go back to normal, and as much as it hurt he knew that Ron wouldn’t forgive him. 

“Sir, with all due respect, because honestly, you have been so kind and I don’t particularly want to go somewhere else… but how did the school...decide to put me here,” Harry spoke cautiously with lots of confused pauses. 

“The sorting hat has a direct connection to the magical core, it decided where you would go. Now, Mr. Potter if you are worried about how you will be treated here you don’t need to. Our house faces many struggles outside these walls from people who don’t understand what we’re really like, because of that we have one rule here that stands above all the rest. The number one rule of Slytherin is that we look out for our own, we stick together, and we don’t leave anyone behind. You are a snake now Harry and you will be treated like one by every single person in this house. Your new dorm mates - Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott, and Mr. Malfoy - have already been informed that you are coming and they know that you are one of us and will be treated how we treat family. If you have any problems with this you are to come directly to me and it will be handled. The rest of the house will receive memos in the morning telling them the same thing.” As Professor Snape spoke Harry found himself believing all of it, to him it made sense, and now looking back he had noticed how close the Slytherins always are he had never paid attention before but he couldn’t remember a single time where he saw someone from Slytherin by themselves in the castle. 

Harry only nodded so the professor continued 

“There are a few other matters we need to discuss, your roommates will go over some other house rules we have but so long as you keep the first in mind you will do just fine here. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are meeting this evening, they seem to believe they can undo this but I am certain that it is not possible. I only mention this so if you are confronted by either of them you will be prepared - I will be speaking to them tonight to try and prevent such an encounter from happening but I’m afraid I may only be able to do so much and again if either of them or anyone else for that matter, give you a hard time you can bring your problem to me and it will be handled. You’re one of mine now Mr. Potter and I take care of all my snakes.” That comments drew a small smile to Harry’s face for the first time in weeks. 

“My final order of business, unless you have any questions is that you will be needed a full medical exam done within the next 24hours, it is mandated by the magic that brought you here. I would offer to take you now but you are clearly in need of some sleep so we can either go before breakfast in the morning or during a free period you have in your schedule tomorrow afternoon. Which would you prefer?” The professor asked. 

“I would rather get it finished in the morning Sir,” Harry spoke quietly and Snape was pulled back into the reality he had just warned his student of, this was not the Harry Potter they were all used to. 

“Very well, we shall leave here at preciously 6:30 am I’ll let Poppy know to expect us. Do you have any questions, Mr. Potter?” Severus could see that Harry had begun fighting to keep his eyes open. 

“Professor, do I have to go back and get my things?” Snape was thankful the boy had asked something he could answer. 

“No, your truck is full and in my office along with your broom. I will have a house-elf move your truck while I show you to your room. I’ll send your broom down to the Slytherin quidditch locker. Come now Mr. Potter before you fall asleep on that sofa.” Snape stood with his words and motioned for Harry to follow. 

“Quidditch Sir?” Harry questioned

“We can talk more about it tomorrow but I know how much you enjoy it and frankly we could use the talent if you’re willing to play.” Harry almost saw Snape smile and he was grinning at the idea of being a broom again. 

“Your room Mr. Potter” Snape pointed at a door with three names on it, he grabbed his wand and added a third plack that read ‘Harry J. Potter’ “Do try and get some rest, and don’t forget an awakening charm for the morning.” 

So Harry walked into his new room after thanking the professor and bidding him a good night as well. Draco Malfoy was sitting on his bed with his nose in a book when Harry noticed him. The blonde looked up, placed the book down, and rose to meet Harry. 

“Welcome home, Harry.” Draco outstretched a hand and bowed his head slightly. It was awkward, but Harry remembered what Snape had told him and took the invitation for a handshake, when Malfoy looked back up Harry spoke. 

“Thank you, Draco”. This year was going to be so much different than Harry imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry made it to Slytherin!!!!
> 
> Also, I know I said this wasn't coming until Sunday but I'm going to try and stick to a 3x/week posting schedule so hopefully new chapters every Friday, Sunday, and Wednesday around midnight EST.


	4. The Hospital Wing Isn't Always In Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: mentions of child abuse/aftermath of abuse & starvation
> 
> We're really getting into the story now and I'm so excited. I hope you enjoy it!!!!!

Harry was a little confused by the friendliness that had been shown to him in this last hour, not only by Professor Snape but now Draco Malfoy. The pair shook hands and greeted each other with their first names, something that hadn’t happened since they met in Madam Malkins. 

Harry looked around the room, there were four large four-poster beds, they looked nearly identical to the ones from his old dorm except for curtains and bed coverings these were an elegant silver and green, a harsh contrasts to the bright red and gold ones he was used to. It was colder in the dungeons than it had been up in the Gryffindor tower but Harry noticed an unlit fireplace that could be lit if it got any colder. 

The room was elongated with two beds lined up on both walls, in between the beds furthest from the door was the fireplace, and on the other side of the door was a sink with a mirror and a door that Harry assumed led to a bathroom. He felt oddly at home in this foreign room, he wondered if he had made a mistake years ago when he convinced the hat to place him in Gryffindor. Harry was pulled from his thoughts when Draco started to speak again. 

“That’s Blaise Zabini next to the door and then right next to him is Theodore Nott - but we all call him Theo. When we’re here in Slytherin we all use first names, but we like to keep up formalities in the rest of the castle so we go by our sir names when we’re about. You’ll get it soon enough, we’re the smallest house so there aren’t as many people to keep track of. I sleep across from Blaise, so the bed on the other side of the fire pit is open. The fire doesn’t have a floo connection but if you need it lit just call a house-elf and they’ll take care of it, it gets rather cold in here before the sun hits the lake.” 

Draco had spoken with his mates before Harry arrived and he agreed to take care of introductions, but Blaise and Theo were awake as well. Harry felt bad that they had stayed up because of him, but his heart fluttered a little knowing that they had, maybe things could be different here. 

“I’m sure Snape explained the first rule of Slytherin.” At this Draco waited for confirmation from Harry which he received immediately. 

“It’s true, we look out for each other and I won’t lie this is a shock for me as well but you’re a Slytherin now and you will be treated as such, we just ask the same from you. Can’t have you sharing inside secrets with Weasley or Granger.” Draco scuffed 

“That won’t be a problem. Ron and Hermione aren’t interested in hearing anything I have to say, no one from Gryffindor is. So I don’t have anyone to share any secrets with even if I wanted to.” Harry didn’t think about how vulnerable he must sound as he spoke, it was the silence that followed that made him realize the extent of what he had just said. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have unloaded all of that on you. You don’t have to worry about my drama.” Harry sighed and Draco quickly swooped back in. 

“It’s what we’re here for Potter, we look out for each other, we’re a family and you can share whatever you need with us and we’ll listen. Tonight, however, it is late, and we have classes tomorrow, so I’m going to give you a quick rundown of some other house expectations, and then we can all get some sleep. In the morning we can get you fully adjusted.” The blonde paused but when there was nothing said he continued. 

“You know that we look out for each other but that doesn’t mean we won’t ever have problems when they come up we deal with them in-house. Our business isn’t for the rest of the school, if you can’t handle it on your own get a moderator but deal with it here. Appearance and respect is a big deal, you are representing this house and all the people in it anytime you’re out there, so keep that in mind. I’m sure there is lots of formal wizarding etiquette that you don’t know about but we’ll teach you, just do your best. We also pride ourselves on academics, keep your grades up because a failing mark means a meeting with Snape, and trust me you do not want to have an academic meeting with him. If you need help just ask, we all have different areas of expertise so we all study together and tutor each other anyways.” Draco paused and took a sleepy breath,

“I think that covers everything you need to know right now, if you’re confused about anything I can try and clarify, but you don’t have to worry too much - it’s not like we’re gonna throw you to the wolves we’re going to stick together.” Draco finished with an actual smile on his face as he hopped into bed sliding off his shoes and tucking them neatly next to his trunk. 

“Thank you, Draco, for telling me all that and for helping me out. I have to meet with Snape before breakfast to finish sorting out all this magic but I should be able to meet you in the great hall.” Harry followed Dracos’s suit and got himself into bed, making sure he had his wand and some of his dreamless sleep. 

“Don’t be daft Harry, someone will walk with you to the great hall - it’s going to be a war zone out there where word gets out. You won’t be facing it alone.” he paused then added, “good night Pott- Harry” and with that Draco slid his curtains closed. 

Harry took one last look around the room before doing the same. He cast a vibrating alarm on his bed for 6 am - which gave him about 4 hours to sleep so he took his potion and climbed under the blanket, with the dreamless sleep it only took a few minutes before Harry was drifting off. 

\--

The vibrating bed spell and the potion worked like a charm because Harry woke up right on time feeling pretty well-rested, considering. He tried to be as quiet as possible when grabbing some robes from his trunk. Harry nearly let out a gasp when he saw that all of his things with Gryffindor colors or crests had been replaced with the same items but for his new house. Once the shock had passed Harry smiled, knowing the castle was looking out for him, as odd as that was. 

Harry snuck into the bathroom to change his robes and straighten up, which didn’t take long. When he was finished he reorganized the things he had used and cast a quiet spell to make his bed, and then he checked the time, he still had 15 minutes before he had to meet Snape. Harry thought about waiting down in the common room, but the thought of running into someone else was enough to vanquish that idea. His professor told him the other students would be informed of his arrival, and Draco told him that he would be treated well but the idea was still too daunting for harry to face alone. 

Harry spent the next ten minutes silently recognizing his trunk the way he liked, so his books and parchment were easy to get to. Not knowing his schedule yet he put some quills, parchment, and ink into his bag so that he just had to add his books later before classes. Rechecking the time it was now 6:27, which was only 3 minutes early, so Harry decided he could no longer wait in fear of running into another student or he would be late, so he headed to the common room - he couldn’t avoid it forever. 

\--

Severus, as expected had stayed up all night. He changed his robes, fixed his hair, and grabbed a vile of pepper up from his personal potions storage before leaving to take Harry Potter up to the hospital wing. 

He spent the evening writing various memos to his students and enchanting them to appear in all the dorms the moment a student had woken up, he needed the other students to know that Mr. Potter was there and what the expectations were before one of them ran into him. Snape also spent a few hours arguing with the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall about Harry’s new placement. It was tedious, but he felt that the pair of them were starting to understand that this wasn’t going to be undone - even though they were not happy about it. 

Harry was waiting at the end of the hall to the boy’s dorm when Snape walked out of his office. 

“Good morning Mr. Potter, Madame Pomfrey is expecting us this morning. Are you ready?” he questioned stopping by the exit of the common room. 

“Yes sir,” Harry said joined his professor at the doorway. 

“The password is Niffler Weed, however, that may change throughout the year if we suspect a security risk. A perfect will inform you of any changes.” They spoke very little on the long trek up to the medical wing which Harry was grateful for because he didn’t have much to say 

\--

“Madame Pomfrey” Severus spoke as they entered the hospital, “I’m sure you have heard that some very powerful magic was activated last night and per the request of that magic Mr. Potter needs a general medical exam.” Snape bowed lightly in thanks as the medi-witch entered. 

“Thank you, Professor, I got a memo for myself saying I would need to see Mr. Potter today. Right, this way Harry dear, just sit on the bed I’ll run the diagnostic charm shouldn’t take long. I’ll have to discuss anything unusual I find with your head of house because you don’t have a magical medical proxy listed. That’s it just sit, you’ll hardly even notice the magic.” Madame Pomfrey was happier than usual today, possibly because Harry had come here with all his bones this time. 

With Harry on the bed and the spell casts Poppy closed the curtains and cast a privacy charm so she could speak with Severus before meeting with Harry. 

“The castle would not have requested this exam if all were in order Severus, I’m not sure what to expect but I am not optimistic.” The stout which spoke calmly reading results as they came in. Her face fell and contorted as she read which Severus knew was a bad sign, she tusked and opened the curtains. 

“I’m sorry dear but it looks like I’ll need a small sample of blood for a couple more tests. Let me see your pointer finger on your non-wand hand.” Harry complied holding out his left hand. He felt a small prick and watched as three small drops of his blood fell into a vial and then watched Madame Pomfrey slip out again. 

Harry felt his gut sink like a stone, he knew with all these tests she must know something is wrong with him, which meant he would have to have a very uncomfortable conversation soon. 

\--

“He’s been abused, Severus, and I believe it’s been going on for a long time.” Poppy poured the vial of blood into a mixture that would detect any blood abnormalities that didn’t show on the scan. 

“What’s wrong Poppy,” Snape pressed 

“Layers of bruising and scar tissue - I’d have to see the skin to be sure but it looks like there are some fresh wounds as well that haven’t had time to heal and scar yet. On top of that, he’s got one of the worst cases of malnutrition and dehydration I’ve ever seen. This boy has been starved, Severus. Take in the obvious sleep deprivation and it’s a miracle he’s still standing.” She paused to read the next set of results and looked even more puzzled

“Severus is this-” She stopped to hand the professor the piece of parchment with the blood results. She highlighted the area of concern so he knew where to look. 

“The valerian levels in his blood are elevated much too high, what has he been taking,” Snape spoke as he scanned the list of substances found in his blood looking for something that made sense. 

“Merlin,” The professor sighed trying not to curse “It appears Mr. Potter has been taking Dreamless Sleep which would not be a problem in moderation or if it were brewed properly. The valerian levels shouldn’t be this high he needs to stop taking this before it causes any damage. I’ll look into what he has, find out what went wrong, my guess, whoever he bought it from has altered the ingredients.” This time the professor did let out a small curse, how people were so careless was beyond him and why on earth had Harry taken a potion that hadn’t been checked - surely the professor taught his students better than that. 

“We need to speak with Mr. Potter” Poppy spoke opening the curtains and allowing herself and Severus inside.

“Harry there are somethings we need to talk about before we began I want you to know that you are safe here and we are not in any way cross with you, but you must be honest with us.” Poppy and Severus both had experience talking to abuse survivors so they knew that staying calm and moving slowly would make this better for everyone. 

“My diagnostic spell shows a lot of bruising and scarring that appears to have been there for several years. Is this true?” The healer asked and Harry simply nodded a response, unable to look at either of the adults. 

“Thank you for your honesty Mr. Potter, do you have any recent injuries that have not begun healing and scaring yet?” Harry’s breath hitched but he nodded again. 

“Harry, I need to see them and make sure that they’re not infected. Would you like for me to look privately or do you want Professor Snape to stay?” Harry felt a panic rising inside of him. No one had cared about Harry’s personal life for the last four years, why did they care now? 

“I… I don’t, um…” Harry looked desperately to his professor 

“Whatever you need Mr. Potter.” He spoke calmly 

“...Stay please.” Harry looked to be on the edge of tears when Severus saw him 

“Of course.” 

Harry slowly removed his robes and his shirt, leaving him bare from the waist up. Poppy and Severus were hardly able to hold back their shocked gasps at the sight of his torso, littered in bruises old and knew many of which were very obviously boot marks. When he was instructed to turn around the sight of his back was possibly worse. A Jacobs ladder of scars and welts and cuts crisscrossing over the boy’s back from the bottom of his neck to right under his waste line. Poppy noted two fairly large cuts that would need to be tended to, everything else could heal itself. 

“Professor, could you please grab me a vial of instant cut closure from medical storage. Most of this will heal itself with some assistance from the potions I will send you back with. However, there are two particularly nasty ones that I feel should be dealt with now. Then we have just a few more things to discuss and you can be on your way. I’m not going to keep you here Mr. Potter, I know how much you dislike it.” Madame Pomfrey spoke with a smile that Severus was grateful for, he wasn’t sure if he could manage to smile right now if his life depended on it - even with all his years of spy training. He was ready to kill the muggles that did this. 

Harry was relieved that he wouldn’t have to stay in medical, especially with everything else going on, he was less thrilled with the knowledge that they had more to discuss before he could leave. 

Once Poppy had the creme, applying it was quick work, she added a magical bandage and told Harry that after 6 hours he could remove them, and in 10 hours he can wash them off in a warm shower and he would be able to go back to normal. 

“Now Mr. Potter, along with the potions I will be instructing you to drink to help with your recovery you will also need to pay close attention to what you’re eating because your body is severely undernourished. I assume that your stomach is too small to handle large meals so you will need to eat a minimum of 3 meals a day. If Professor Snape and I don’t notice an appropriate amount of change in your nourishment you will need to start eating prepared meals that I will instruct the house-elves to make and bring to you each day.” Harry would eat whatever he needed to avoid that, he didn’t need another thing making him stand out. 

“Yes Ma’am, I understand.” He spoke honestly

“Alright dear, your professor has one more thing for you than you can head to the great hall.” Poppy nodded and exited the room, she was going to call the Slytherin students that Snape asked for to walk Harry down to breakfast. 

“Mr. Potter,” Snape started when they were alone, “This is an important matter and I expect your honesty, you will not be in any trouble so long as you are honest with me.” 

“Yes Sir,” Happy replied and Snape continued 

“We fund an elevated amount of Valerian in your blood, that paired with some other substances that showed up in moderation I believe that you have been taking a sleeping draught commonly know as ‘Dreamless Sleep’. Is that accurate?” The professor asked

“Yes sir,” Harry said again, he hadn’t expected this to come home, unless the potion had been improperly brewed the valerian should barley show up in his blood. Harry was lost in thought trying to remember everything he’d read on the plant when his professor spoke up. 

“It needs to stop, whoever brewed that potion must not have done so properly because the amount of valerian we saw is far too high. I would like to see whatever you have left of it so I can run some tests. I would also like to have a conversation about your need for the draught, you don’t have to tell me now but I would like to discuss it when you bring the rest of the potion. Understood?” 

“Yes Sir, of course.” honesty that went much better than Harry thought it would. Now he would just need to figure out a way to sleep without his potion. 

“Thank you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Zabini are on their way here to walk you to the great hall. You may leave with them when they arrive, I need to go speak with Madame Pomfrey again.” and Snape disappeared as soon as he had finished speaking, 

Harry was just thinking about how the potions master does that, just disappears at the end of conversions not dragging them out to an unnecessary departure when he heard voices. 

“Potter let’s go, your new house is waiting to welcome you over breakfast,” Draco spoke in a tone Harry had never heard directed at him before. Draco sounded happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late, I literally fell asleep editing it last night. Wednesday's chapter will be up on time!!!
> 
> I hope everyone is surviving the holiday season, please keep commenting and leaving kudos it literally makes me so happy to see them.


	5. Protecting Our Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really a tw, but people (mostly some Weasleys) are very mean to Harry in this chapter.

“Okay, remember we use last names I’ve already been talking to some other fifth years so we’re all gonna stick together for now but we’ll get you introduced to everyone eventually.” Draco was a very enthusiastic speaker when he wasn’t acting the role of ‘All-Powerful Malfoy Heir’ Harry noticed the boy hardly took the time to breathe.

“And if anyone is bothering you just signal to one of us, or Theo he went to save us seats. We’ll help you. There’s already talk, we haven’t been to the hall yet but we passed a group of fourth years on our way up and they were saying that one of the fifth year Gryffindors has been saying that you sold them out and betrayed them. Blaise told them off but I’m sure it’s not over. Don’t worry Harry, you won’t have to handle anything on your own.” Draco somehow assured Harry of his fears even though he hadn’t even voiced them. It gave him a feeling of butterflies flapping mercilessly in his stomach. 

“But come on, I want to have a chance to eat before we get our schedules.” Blaise prompted, quickening the groups walking speed. 

\--

The great hall was packed with more students than usual today because everyone was waiting for their schedules, as soon as the three Slytherins entered the room the chatter came to a stop and they could feel hundreds of eyes on them as they walked over the Slytherin table. All three boys kept their heads up and stood impossibly close to each other as the students around them muttered and gaped. Draco couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw the looks of jealousy on the faces of the younger Gryffindors. 

The trio sat amongst other fifth years at the Slytherin table, they had made it across the hall without speaking a word to anyone from any other house. Harry’s stomach was flipping with nerves as he sat, for as much as his body was screaming at him to skip this meal he knew if he didn’t eat Madame Pomfrey or Professor Snape would surely find out. Harry and Draco both made themselves breakfast plates, Draco jumped right into the conversation Pansy Parkinson was having with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle but Harry just watched and listened still feeling a bit wary about how the Slytherins were going to treat him. 

“You can’t honestly be that daft Crabbe.” Draco chuckled after Vincent finished his story about his summer adventures. 

“So Harry, how does it feel to be a Slytherin?” Pansy Parkinson asked 

Harry was startled by hearing his name and it took him several seconds to process what he had been asked before he could speak out, “It is all obviously a little strange, but honestly it feels good to be here or maybe not _good_ yet, but right I guess. It feels like I’m meant to be here.” Harry shuddered out and he was worried the others would start laughing at him, but no one did. Instead, he was meet with very encouraging responses.

“Bloody course you were meant to be here, you think that the magical core of Hogwarts itself woke up for fun.” a girl with straight blonde hair joked

“I’m glad you’re adjusting Potter, come and let me know if you need anything.” that was Milicent Bulstrode 

“You let us know if anyone gives you any trouble Potter.” followed instantly by, “Especially those Gryffindor scum.” Crabbe and Goyle spoke together, finishing each other’s sentences 

“We’re happy to have you, Potter, let’s just hope we can rub that Gryffindor hot-headedness out of you before you destroy the whole school.” Harry chuckled at Malfoy’s words, a month ago he would have found them to be aggressive but now he knew it was a term of endearment in some Malfoy sort of way. 

Of course, the happy mood couldn’t last long as a small group of Gryffindors approached the table. 

“What do you want” Nott questioned, being the first of them to see the four approaching Gryffindors 

“We’re not here to speak with you!” Spat Dean Thomas, his sour words caused Harry to flinch

“Come on Harry, come talk to us,” Neville begged but Harry still hadn’t even turned around, he didn’t want to talk to them. 

“He’s not interested.” Malfoy supplied coldly, it sent a shiver down Harry’s spine and the taller boy stood. 

“How about you let Harry speak for himself” Seamus spoke 

“How about you budger off” Goyle spoke and he and Crabbe stood up on either side of Malfoy. 

Before anyone else could speak Harry took a breath and stood up. 

“He’s right, I should speak for myself” When Harry noticed the fourth Gryffindor was Hermione he took a moment to regain his confidence, he hadn’t expected to see her or Ron. He was ready to stand up to Neville, Dean, and Seamus - but not Hermione.

Somehow, Harry found it in himself to speak his mind, “I don’t have to talk to you, and I’m not going to. You told me yourself that I needed to give everyone some space, Neville, well now you have all the space you could ever need! I’m not coming back, even if I could I don’t think I would. I’ve been treated better by people who are practically strangers in the last 6 hours than I’ve been treated by my friends for the last 6 months. Back off.” Harry turned back around and sat back down ignoring his old housemates. 

Draco quickly reseated himself as well, but Crabbe and Goyle stood guard until the four offenders had all left and found themselves back to the other side of the hall. 

“Thank you, everyone, for welcoming me to your house and for helping me stand up to them,” Harry spoke shyly, but the whole section heard. 

“It’s our house Harry, and you’re one of us.” Draco smiled widely and gently grabbed Harry’s shoulder, if he noticed the way the smaller boy tensed up Draco didn’t say anything. They all just continued to get to know each other and eat until the class schedules arrived. 

Urquhart Rackharrow arrived with schedules for all the Slytherins about 10 minutes after the Gryffindor fiasco. He and the prefects made quick work of handing them out and soon all the students were speaking softly about the information they had been given. 

The fifth-years had double potions with Gryffindor first thing after breakfast, then single Herbology and Charms before lunch. It looked like on Tuesdays and Thursdays all of the Slytherin fourth and fifth years were free after lunch aside from the few students who were taking muggle studies. Unfortunately both double potions and double DADA we’re classes held with Gryffindor and Slytherin.

“Could be worse…” Zabini wondered out loud while people were still scanning over the documents. 

“Well we better get off, we need to stop by the dorm and grab our books now if we want to get the best seats in Snape’s class,” Parkinson called, already standing and straightening her robes. The group of fifth years all hastily joined her, making snide marks about the fact that the Gryffindors weren’t going to be punctual enough for it to make a difference. 

Harry thought it felt good to joke around, allowing himself to smile and relax was amazing. 

\--

The Slytherins made their way into the potions classroom 10 minutes early, there wasn’t a Gryffindor insight so they claimed the right side of the room and partnered up. For a moment Harry panicked, who was going to be his potions partner. 

“Potter, come on - I don’t want to get stuck at a shitty cauldron.” It was Draco’s voice calling him to a table 3 rows from the front. Harry didn’t think twice before joining him and felt genuine excitement at the idea of working on potions with Draco. It was pretty remarkable how the pair of former rivals were quickly sliding into their new roles of housemates and not enemies. Harry even allowed himself to think about the possibility of them becoming actual friends. 

It took another five minutes before any of the Gryffindors showed up, stumbling in recklessly whilst making an absurd amount of noise. The snakes had all decided that they weren’t going to start anything up today, there newest member was going to be under enough stress without getting into a fight with his former mates - but if someone else started a problem they would be sure to handle it. Draco wanted today to go as smoothly as possible while also showing his new roommate how serious he was about protecting him by stepping in if there was any trouble. 

Draco was secretly thrilled that Harry was in his house now, ever since he was a child Draco imagined being friends with “The Boy Who Lived” but after that day in the robe shop, he knew that Harry was special. Draco realized he was gay the summer before 3rd year, but the only people who knew were Pansy and Blaise - it was going to be much more difficult to hide now that the man he was falling for slept in the next bed over. 

Draco’s romantic yearning for Harry just increased how protective he felt over the small boy, Draco was ready to curse and hex anyone who even looked at Harry the wrong way. 

Somewhat ironically, It was during that exact thought that trouble made its way into the potions classroom. 

With 3 minutes left until class was set to start and Professor Snape would arrive Ron Weasley approached the table Harry and Draco were sitting at, flanked by Granger and Longbottom. 

When Harry saw the trio his stomach felt as if it had been filled with lead and flipped all over at the same time. He didn’t want to fight, he was exhausted, and he was hurt because his two best friends had adjusted to life without him so easily, and he was confused about how happy he was in Slytherin, and he was especially confused by his influx of feelings about Draco Malfoy. Basically, Harry would rather do almost anything else, but that was not looking like an option. 

“Bloody hell” he murmured as his leg shook with anxiety, this all pulled Draco’s attention away from the conversation he was having with Pansy about ministry politics. 

Draco grabbed Harry’s hand under the table and gave it an encouraging squeeze where no one could see it. Harry didn’t have time to analyze how Dracos’s simple touch made his heart flutter, at least not this moment, so he stored that information away to be dealt with later as he steadied himself in anticipation. 

\--

“First you get my brother killed!” Weasley started spitting hateful words the minute he was in Harry’s eyesight. 

The yelling made Harry flinch away but Draco didn’t miss the look of guilt that covered his face as he did. 

“You disappear without a word. Abandon your house, abandon the order and the light side so you can shack up with some dirty snakes!” Harry had never heard venom like this in Ron’s voice, it was honestly a little startling. 

“Have you already got your dark mark, or are you waiting till you can get You-Know-Who to give it to you personally!” Now several of the Slytherins shook with anger at his assumption that their whole house was in the Dark Lords pocket. While some of their families supported the dark wizard, they were all children unable to fight or escape their parents’ believes. 

“How many of our secrets have you just given away, Potter! You were family and we trusted you. I bet you’ve blabbed to the whole evil lot of them!” Ron paused methodically 

“You want me to tell your new ‘friends’ some secrets about you.” If it were possible for his stomach to drop anymore Harry’s had at those words. 

“I’ll tell them about your ugly scars, or the way you scream in your sleep crying like a little kid after every bad dream, I could tell them that all they have to do to get you wrapped around their fingers is to promise not to leave you how you’re so gullible and desperate you’ll do to feel important. I could tell them you a fagg-” Ron was cut off as Malfoy’s fist collided with his face. 

Harry felt too stunned and embarrassed to move or react. 

Clutching his cheek Ron drew his wand. “Oh, you’ll regret that. You’ll both regret that.” Ron grinned devilishly and he, Hermione, Neville, and a hand full of other Gryffindors all sent hexes towards the Slytherins at the same time. 

“Tarantallegra” 

“Incendio”

“Petrificus Totalus” 

Harry felt himself spring into action the moment he saw his old friends reaching for their wands as if he had been snapped out of a trance, there were too many of them for a stunning or disarming spell to be useful so Harry opted for defense instead. 

“Protego!” He shouted jumping in front of his classmates hoping to block as many of the attacks as possible. 

And at that moment Snape strode into the classroom, It took him a fraction of a second in the classroom before he intervened. 

“Finite Incantatem” He ordered, instantly settling all the magic left hanging in the room. He then accessed the damage, everything looked to be in order after he casts a silent extinguishing charm on Ms. Greengrass’s robes. 

“Explain yourself Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter.” The professor dragged out in a tone so intimidating even students of his own house felt the chill in the room. 

“I was only trying to block the spells, Sir. I only cast a shield charm after we had been threatened and the hexes we’re already coming.” Harry was relieved that for the first time in his life he might not be on the wrong side of his professor’s anger. 

“Malfoy attacked me Professor!” was all that Ron was able to say that wouldn’t incriminate him further. 

Snape only looked to Draco, telling him to explain himself without having to speak. 

“I did Sir, but only after he had verbally attacked Potter,” Draco spoke with a smug honesty that used to make Harry’s blood boil but now he made him chuckle a little. 

“Some friends, won’t even call him by his name…” Hermione muttered to Neville 

“5 points from Gryffindor for that comment Ms. Granger, as well as 10 points off for everyone who cast a spell in this classroom today - I will be checking your wand history to assure no one is missed. As for you Mr. Weasley.” Snape approached Ron slowly emphasizing every word as he walked. “For your reckless behavior, and for instigating this ordeal, 2 detentions and an additional 50 points from Gryffindor.” 

“That’s not fair -” Ron was cut off by Snape

“3 detentions.”

A silence filled the room and like that it was over, Snape ordered everyone to their seats and he began to lecture the class about the years’ syllabus and expectations. Harry found himself excited for the class this year, knowing he could allow his grades to rise some as they worked on some pretty complex potions.

Snape had gotten over 30 minutes into a lecture on ‘Confusing Concoction’ when the bell chimed, he reminded his student to finish the next two chapters and come prepared to brew the confusing draught, next class. 

“Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy please stay back a moment.” The professor called as students filtered out. 

“Thank you both, for handling this difficult and confusing situation so maturely. Mr. Potter, I am very glad to have you join our Slytherin family, you seem to be fitting right in. Mr. Malfoy thank you for welcoming him, I know your classmates took notice and it appears they are all following suit - I’m glad, I expect things to stay this way.” He warned before continuing, “any other issues I need to be aware of, do Mr. Weasley’s comments need to be further addressed?” 

“No Sir, there hasn’t been any other big trouble. There was a hostile conversation in the great hall but it was anticipated and we handled it.” Draco spoke formally and nodded in thanks as he finished 

“If anything changes or something else comes up you come to find me and I will take care of it, I’m your head of house it what I’m here for. Now go on, if you’re late just let Professor Flitwick know you were with me and I’ll send a note.” 

\--

The boys headed off, up the stairs and to charms - luckily for everyone the Slytherins had charms with the Hufflepuffs this year, Harry wasn’t sure if anyone would survive another Slytherin/Gryffindor encounter at the moment. 

The class went smoothly and the Slytherins had 15 minutes before they had to be out at the greenhouses with Professor Sprout. No one wanted to trek down to the dungeons and back, so the small group of them went to the library. It wasn’t like they had enough time to get any work down but Pansy had insisted they make a study plan so no one fell behind with OWLs coming up. So they all sat around a library table and made up schedules for homework for getting homework done all semester. Harry lit up when Draco told everyone to leave room in the study schedule for quidditch practice because he had told everyone that both of them would be unavailable. 

On their way to the greenhouse, Harry asked Draco about it, 

“Draco, you said we would both be at quidditch practice but how - we’re both seekers even if Montague wanted me on the team I can’t take your spot.” 

“Of course not, but I’m a rubbish seeker and you are the best one this school has ever seen. Lucky I’m an excellent chaser and now that Graham is gone there’s a chaser spot open so _I_ can play the position I’ve been waiting for and _you_ will take over as Slytherin Seeker. Graham and Snape already approved everything, you just need to say yes and attend try-outs because of some school policy.” 

“So I still get to play quidditch.” Harry was so relieved, he loved flying and was so nervous he’d have to give it up. 

“Bloody course you’re still playing Potter, you could give us a shot to win back that House Cup you always manage to steal away. Come on, let’s get this rubbish class out of the way.” Draco joked 

“Hey, I like gardening - as long as noting tries to kill me while I’m doing it.” Harry laughed with him as they slowly approached the greenhouse. 

\--

When they were dismissed from class everyone made their way to the great hall for lunch, relishing in the fact that the rest of the afternoon was free sailing. Snape and Flitwick had given homework but Harry was confident he could complete all his work in an hour so he wasn’t in a rush to get started. 

“Potter, do you want anything else to eat?” Theo commented, looking at Harry’s nearly empty plate. Harry didn’t have time to respond as he heard 2 distinct and recognizable chuckles behind him - the Weasley twins were standing at the Slytherin table. 

“Aw, little bitty Harry doesn’t eat much.” 

“Poor belly-welly is too used to being empty for him to feast” 

“Shame, shame, shame.” 

The twins spoke back and forth like it was rehearsed, Harry happened to know it wasn’t that’s just how they were. 

“Bug off” Pansy spoke not looking up from her book

“Of course,” 

“We just needed to see the traitor in person.” 

“We wanted to see the murder in the flesh for the first time since he killed our brother.”

And as quickly as they had appeared the twins were gone. 

“It true…” Harry spoke sheepishly he didn’t want all of this to come up but he figured it was better he tells his new housemates than just waiting for more secrets to come out. “I don’t eat enough over the holidays so when I get back I can’t eat too much all at once. Don’t worry about me though, I’m working with Madame Pomfrey and in a few weeks I’ll be back to normal” 

Harry wasn’t too convincing but the other Slytherins were able to tell he didn’t want to talk about it so they left it alone something a Gryffindor never would have been able to do, and Harry found himself once again so grateful to his new house. 

\--

Pansy was strict with the study schedule they had set up that morning, so after lunch, the group had spent nearly 2 hours in the library. Harry found it much nicer than studying with Ron and Hermione - Ron would have spent the whole time complaining and Hermione would have been bragging about her intelligence not giving either of the boys a chance to figure things out before swopping in and stating the answer like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Do you always work together like this?” Harry asked as they were walking back to the dungeons 

“Yeah, for the most part. We tend to work on essays on our own, but then we read over each other’s papers before they’re due. Snape detests bad marks and most of our parents are strict about them too, so we work together to make sure we all do well. Seriously if you’re struggling with a subject don’t keep it to yourself, because if anyone in our year gets a failing mark we all have to listen to the dungeon bat’s lecture.” Blaise answered Harry’s question, earning chuckles from several of his classmates. 

“Plus, I’m sure you’ve got better marks in defense than most of the house - so we’ll expect you to return the favor,” Draco added

“I’d be happy to help, but honestly I’m not _good,_ ” Harry replied 

“Bollocks.” Pansy nearly shouted 

“Seriously Potter, you can cast a full-form Patronus, you’ve fought a dragon, a basilisk, and the Drak Lord.” Draco couldn’t believe how little Harry thought of himself 

“I spent weeks working with Lupin to cast that Patronus, and I’ve had help with all that other stuff, I’ll do what I can but we’ll probably learn more in class.” as he said that Draco and a few others made a face

“Not likely,” Theo retorted 

“What do you mean?” Harry questioned 

“Well the new defense teacher is Dolores Umbridge she works with Fudge, and the word from inside the ministry is that she wants to change the Hogwarts curriculum - starting with defense. She’s not teaching any practical magic, just theory we won’t be doing any magic in Dense this year except on the OWL. Father was talking about it a few nights before we came back.” Draco answered, Harry was shocked at how much he knew and realized that his new house was much more powerful, if not in strength or numbers than in knowledge, no one in Gryffindor would have had that kind of inside knowledge.

“How the bloody hell are we supposed to protect ourselves if they stop teaching us? Is the ministry really that blind, He’s back! I saw him, why doesn’t anyone believe that!” Harry wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take, it was one thing if the Gryffinodors all thought he was lying - but the ministry of magic that was a different problem. 

No one said anything, but no one had to Harry just needed to get all of that off his chest and they let him. 

“Niffler weed” Greengrass spoke when they reached the door to the Slytherin common room and the eight students made their way in. 

When they were all back in the common room the group split up, Theo and Blaise grabbed a table and started a game of wizard chess, Crabbe and Goyle and the girls all headed for the dorms and Draco took a seat near the fire. Harry stood for a moment, unsure of where to go until he remembered that he had to meet with Snape again today, and he rather get it done with now. 

He checked Snape’s office schedule and saw that the professor should be back any minute, so Harry started toward the dorm hall as Draco called out. 

“You know you can sit in the common room Harry, no one is going to give you any trouble.” 

“Thanks, I will, I just have to take care of one more thing with Professor Snape first.” Harry stopped near the chair Draco was sitting in to talk on his way past

“Is everything all right?” 

“Yeah, just have to finish a conversation from earlier. I’ll come to find you when I’m done?” Harry spoke with uncertainty to his voice

Draco just nodded and smiled, a smile made Harry’s insides flip, a smile that Harry was slowly falling for. So he scurried off to his new room and grabbed the 4 remaining vials of dreamless sleep from his trunk, Harry took a deep breath and made his way back to the common room to find Snape. 

This is not going to be pleasant, is the last thing that crossed Harry’s mind before he knocked on Snape’s office door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really the posting schedule should be Saturday, Monday, Thursday because they're never up before midnight. For people waiting for Drarry, it's coming soon I promise the next few chapters have been some of my favorites. 
> 
> Wishing everyone a Happy Holidays - if you celebrate Christmas Happy Christmas Eve - and if you don't celebrate Christmas I hope your holiday season has kept you Happy and Healthy.


	6. Potions Master, More Like Protective Snake Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. is a short chapter but I pinkie promise chapter 7 will make up for it, I'm sorry I tried to split it up so they were more even but it didn't work as well. So short chapter today and a long chapter on Sunday (or probably Monday morning). 
> 
> 2\. There is a spoiler for the aforementioned chapter 7 in the endnotes, so if you don't want to see that skip over that. 
> 
> 3\. I hope everyone who celebrates it had a great Christmas, and everyone else also had a great day and happy holidays. 
> 
> CW: mentions of child abuse & nightmares/night terrors

“Mr. Potter, I assume you brought what I asked you to?” the professor spoke

“Yes Sir, I bought 6 vials but this is all I have left” Harry pulled the 4 vials from the pocket of his robes and placed them on his professor’s desk with shaking hands. 

Severus snatched all of the vials out of Harry’s reach, with a quick look the Potions Master could tell the draught was a little out of balance without any testing Snapes guessed the potion brewed for a few days less than needed. 

“I’ll look over these more thoroughly with some magical testing later. I need to know where these came from, how long you have been using them and why you felt the need to purchase them.” for as stern as his tone was Severus didn’t sound angry, Harry answered his questions immediately not wanting to push his luck with the professor’s anger. 

“I got them at the potions shop students are instructed to get their supplies at on Diagon Alley, Sir, I used one the night before term started, then another after the welcome feast when I got back to Gryffindor Tower, and a third once I was settled in my new bed in the middle of the night. That’s all I’ve had Sir,” Harry’s voice shook slightly but he remained calm. 

“You took two doses in one night?” Snape demanded 

“Yes Sir” Harry replied sheepishly 

“Even if you could claim you were arrogant to the fact that the draught wasn’t properly brewed I am positive that you are aware of the dangers that come when double-dosing on any potions!” the professor was nearly yelling now, Harry snapped into defense as Snape continued

“Did you think that you - the great Potter was immune to magical dangers!” Snape wanted to take back the words the moment he heard them, things were different now it was his job to protect Harry, after he was abandoned by everyone else, and here he was snapping into the evil teacher role that he used to scare any student into place. 

Harry was only silent for a moment before he always put on his sarcastic mask and shot back, “No Professor, you’re right, I should have been worried about magical side effects and I should just _hope_ that when my screams wake my classmates up they react better than my uncle does! How silly of me.” Harry stood quickly ready to storm out ~~damn the consequences!~~

“Harry, please sit.” Snape took a deep breath and Harry could almost feel the remorse and desperation in his professors’ voice, something jarringly out of character. 

“I’m sorry I spoke to you like that, not that it’s an excuse, but I lost control of my emotions for a moment, not because of your behavior but because I know how little you value or worry about yourself. You are more than a title and you deserve to be spoken to like a person. So I sincerely apologize. I would like to talk about what you just said,” The man’s tone had completely flipped from anger to understanding. 

Harry froze, listening to every kind word Snape had to say - he decided to stay - slowly and silently he turned around and lowered himself back into the abandoned chair. 

“I would like to ask you some questions Harry, just let me know if you need to stop or slow down,” Snape spoke, Harry only nodded 

“When did the nightmares start?” 

“I’ve always had some, but they’ve been a constant, every night actually, since the graveyard and they’re worse now.” Harry shook a little as he spoke,

“Thank you, Mr. Potter, how did your uncle react when you would have a nightmare?” Snape didn’t know if he wanted to hear the answer to this. 

Harry’s breath hitched but he managed to pull himself together, he knew not answering his professor’s question would be just as bad as being completely honest. 

“He would w-wake me up, and he would yell a lot, and sometimes he threw stuff.” that wasn’t a lie, he just didn’t mention how he would be woken up by being shoved out of bed and kicked until his stomach was black and blue or how he would wake to the sound of his uncle’s smeltings cane whistling through the air before he felt it make contact with his skin. 

Snape could tell this wasn’t the whole story but he didn’t want to scare Harry off by making him share more than he was ready for, so he moved on to his next question. 

“Before this summer did anyone else ever have a negative reaction to one of your nightmares?” 

Harry paused like he was thinking, but he knew the answer - of course, Ron, Hermione, most of the Weasleys, his old dormmates, and even Hagrid had all been rather harsh or upset with him after a nightmare at least once. Honestly, Harry didn’t blame them he knew the screaming and thrashing must be annoying, other people shouldn’t have to lose sleep just because Harry was, however, something told him that his professor would not be too happy with that declaration. Harry settled on saying, 

“Yes, a few people have been a little put out by them but it wasn’t ever a big deal.” That was also partially true sometimes it was a big deal at the moment - especially with his old dormmates - but it all passed so quickly that Harry wasn’t too bothered. 

“Harry, when was the last time you had help getting through a nightmare?” Severus thought little of the question as he asked it

“What do you mean, Sir” now that was an odd question, Severus thought but he rephrased none the less,

“Who last talked with you about your nightmares, maybe sat or stayed with you until you fell back asleep, got you some tea, anything to help calm you down and assure you of your safety and bring you back to reality?” giving examples would surely get Snape the answer he wanted. 

“Oh, I’m not sure - doesn’t sound like something Aunt Petunia would have done, with Dudley maybe, but definitely not with me. So I guess I can’t actually remember but it sounds like something my mum or dad would have done before they died.” Harry sighed as that longing feeling he got when he imagined his parents washed over him. 

Severus felt as if his stomach had been filled with cement, how had Harry gone his whole life without being comforted after a bad dream - it’s not like he himself had a great childhood but at least Severus had people to comfort him - Merlin, _Lily used to help him_ whenever she could. Now her son was sitting across from him, not even knowing for sure if she would have done the same thing for him. 

“Your mother most certainly would have done that and so much more for you Mr. Potter. Lily Evans was one of the greatest women I have ever known, and now you have people who will help you as she would have. Do not hide from us Harry, if you have a problem you can come to me, and I’ve seen how close you’re becoming with Mr. Malfoy and his companions they will look out for you too and not just from trouble out in the castle, but for your emotional needs as well - lots of them know how it feels to suffer in such a way first hand and they would not be apt to leave a friend to suffer that fate alone. Do you understand?” Snape felt like a broken record telling this boy that he would be cared for now but he vowed to himself that he would keep saying it until Harry believed him. 

“I do Sir, thank you….you knew my mom?” Harry asked desperately always longing to know more about his parents its part of the reason why he kept trying to build a relationship with Sirius and Remus. Part of him worried that if he pushed Snape too much for information about his mother the professor would distance himself as his uncles had done. It was worth the risk though if he got to hear even one new story about her.

“I did, we grew up together in a muggle neighborhood. I was so excited when she got a Hogwarts letter, I assumed your Godfather would have told you that I was in his year while we were all at school.” 

Harry let out a weak breath 

“No, we actually don’t get to talk that much.” he paused before adding something else in a softer tone, “I don’t know much about my parent’s time at school, or after for that matter. Really I only know that I have my mother’s eyes and that they died protecting me.” 

Snape couldn’t read the look on his student’s face, maybe it was grief or longing but it felt deeper than that. 

“Well you do have Lily’s eyes, but you also have her intelligence, Mr. Potter - now that I’m your head of house I can see all your marks and you perform exceptionally in Defense, and while I never would have admitted this before you show a lot of promise in my class - it’s almost like you’re intentionally holding yourself back, which we can discuss at a later date if necessary. I would also be happy to tell you more about your mother, however, I’m afraid it will have to wait as I have another class to get back to.” 

“Thank you, Professor Snape, that would be amazing.” Harry smiled as they both stood to leave the small office. “Wait! I’m sorry I just, could I ask one more thing, Professor?” 

Snape was a bit startled but sat back down and gestured for Harry to continue, 

“I’m sorry Sir, I didn’t have a chance to ask this morning. I just wanted to know, if - if you could keep what I said in the hospital wing today a secret. I understand if you can’t, it’s just - everyone already knows so much about me, and I don’t even really know how to deal with all of it yet. I’m sorry, I know it’s a lot to ask...I just, I want to keep this private.” Harry was shaking with anxiety and Snape just stared in shock, how much had this boy had his trust violated and manipulated to think that asking for his private history to be kept private was a lot to ask. 

“Harry, I am in no position to share your private history with anyone unless you are in danger - as such, should Professor Dumbledore wish to send you back this summer he will need to be informed of the situation. That is the only person who will ever hear a word of what you shared today, I promise. That is yours to tell whenever you’re ready with whoever you want. If anyone has made you feel otherwise in the past they were wrong, you have a right to privacy.” Snape assured. 

“Thank you, Professor, I never get a say in things like this.” Harry blushed but at least his anxiety was dissipating. 

“Again, there is no need to express extreme gratitude for me showing you basic human decency, but now I truly must get going.” Snape stood again and Harry followed him towards the door, “Enjoy your evening Mr. Potter, and when you have a chance ask Mr. Malfoy to take you to speak with Graham Montague about quidditch tryouts.” with that statement, Severus swiftly left the Slytherin common room and headed towards the potions classroom. 

Harry stood near his professor’s door and grinned, he had left that meeting feeling much better than he had anticipated. Snape knew his mother and he had offered to tell Harry bout her, plus he was going to keep his secret, and that was all Harry cared about at the moment. Sure he’d have to make sure to cast an even stronger silencing charm because despite what his professor had said Harry still believed that his nightmares would burden his new dormmates. 

“Harry, we were about to go flying, get ourselves warmed up for try-outs tomorrow. Wanna come?” Draco came up to him right after the professor had left. 

“That sounds amazing, it feels like its been ages since I was on a broom.” He exclaimed 

“You didn’t fly at all this summer?” Vincent Crabbe questioned 

“No, I live with muggles they wouldn’t allow it,” Harry answered solemnly

“All the more reason to get out with it,” Draco called making his way out of Slytherin’s house dorms. 

\--

Harry, Draco, Vincent, Greg, Blaise, and Pansy all grabbed brooms from the Slytherin shed. Harry had his firebolt and the others all grabbed one of the gifted nimbus 2001s that they had received during Harry’s second year. 

It felt so good to fly again, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were trying to pelt him with enchanted pinecones while Vincent and Greg tried to fend them off Harry tried to catch them without getting hit or letting any hit the ground. It reminded Harry of primary school physical education classes but with quidditch - it wasn’t actually quidditch but it felt close enough for it to be fun. 

They were able to play and race each other around for nearly two hours before it was time to go back to the castle for dinner and Harry found himself feeling the best he had since returning to school, he was laughing and joking with his new housemates and they seemed to be enjoying his company as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's short and a little bit of a filler, but honestly my heart hurt when Harry found out that Snape knew Lily and we will be seeing some wholesome (and less wholesome where James and Sirius are involved) marauders content in the future. Also, first-contact Drarry in the next chapter!!!!! I'm so excited for yall to read it, but it's really so long I'll be editing for at least an hour so rip me.


	7. Hold Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, posting a chapter ~~early~~ on time, woudla believed it
> 
> cw: Umbridge being Umbridge, some mild language (which will be showing up more frequently and I will probably not put cw for again)

“You mean we aren’t doing any actual magic this year.” Draco let out an audible sigh as Herminones high pitched shrill voice echoed through the defense classroom. 

“No of course not, what would you possibly need to do actual magic for?” The pink-clad toadish professor asked 

“So we can learn to defend ourselves.” Dead Thomas said in a tone that implied it was the most obvious answer in the world. 

The woman tusked her teeth and made a ‘tsk tsk’ sound before saying, “you’re children, what would you possibly need to defend yourselves from?” 

Harry didn’t think before speaking “Oh I don’t know, maybe Voldemort’’ 

The Gryffindors gasped but didn’t react as strongly as the Slytherins who weren’t used to hearing Harry call the Dark Lord by his name, Draco tensed up and Harry could feel it due to how close they were to each other. 

“Mr. Potter, I will not tolerate lies in my classroom and you-know-who is not back. The Minister of Magic has assured us.” Umbridge snapped back 

“They’re not lies! I saw him, him and a whole bunch of his followers the night of the tri-wizard tournament, he is back. He tortured me and he killed -” Harry stopped himself, he couldn’t say Percy’s name it felt like he didn’t deserve it after that night. 

Draco managed to see Granger pushing down on Ron Weasley’s shoulders like she was trying to keep him from jumping out of his seat at Harry’s outburst. 

This is not going to end well, Draco thought as their professor straightened her back and shot a nasty glare at Harry. 

“That’s a detention Mr. Potter, tonight at 8 pm in my office.” She scolded and then turned to the rest of the class and started her lesson. 

Harry spent the whole period thankful that at least he wouldn’t miss quidditch try-outs but also horribly worried about how his house would react. He didn’t catch a word of the lesson. 

\--

“Well, that was quite bad,” Draco mumbled as they made their way to Professor Binns class

“I’m sorry,” Harry began 

“No - I didn’t mean you I meant that class if this is what the whole semester is going to be like we won’t learn a thing.” Draco clarified and continued, “Weasley nearly flew out of his chair, but Granger held him back, a damn good thing too because I swear I’m seconds away from hexing him and any other stupid weasels that get in my way.” he was practically spitting and Harry almost defended his ex-best friends out of habit but found that he didn’t want to - he agreed. 

“How mad is Snape going to be?” Harry asked after a moment of silence, 

“Ah, don’t worry too much - he’ll have a talk about it but he’s not nearly as harsh on detentions or, points lost as he is about failing marks,” Pansy assured and Harry saw many of his other classmates nodding in agreement. 

The group settled into the lecture hall a few seconds before Professor Binns began an extremely boring lesson on the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards. Harry spent the time thinking about Quidditch, and his detention with Umbridge. He noticed about halfway through that Draco was sketching in what appeared to be an enchanted sketchbook with something that drastically resembled a muggle pencil but seemed to work with the same magic as the book. Harry was curious as to what the image was but didn’t want to get caught staring so he went back to making a mental list of the worst possible scenarios for tonight’s detention until the bell to signal the class change chimed. 

While the Slytherins had wonderfully light schedules on Tuesdays and Thursdays it was made up for the rest of the week, today they had - Defense, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Transfiguration. Fridays were elective days for fifth years, so Harry had Care of Magical Creatures right after breakfast and then Ancient Ruins later in the afternoon with most of the other Slytherins in his year who took the class as well but he would be one of the few Slytherins in Hagrids class accompanied only by Blaise and Greg. 

The rest of the day went exactly as it should, they went to Transferigration than lunch and Astronomy at the end of the day the Slytherins headed back to their dormitory, deciding to study in the common room and not the library. 

\--

They worked until some fourth years came through the common room informing them it was dinner time, they packed up their things and started to walk up to the great hall. As Harry, Draco, Theo, and Blaise walked past the potions classroom in the dungeons Professor Snape called Harry in. 

“Do you want us to wait?” Theo questioned as Harry paused 

“No, I’ll meet you up there” He smiled and made his way into the professor’s academic office and not the personal one he had connected to the Slytherin common room. 

“Mr. Potter, I have been informed that you have a detention with Professor Umbridge this evening is that correct?” He drew on his voice sounding more like the ‘dungeon bat’ he was used to than the kind head of house he had been getting to know. 

“Yes sir,” Harry spoke honestly, his friends had told him Snape wouldn’t be too mad...wait did he just call them his friends? were they his friends Harry didn’t have time to think about it as Professor Snape was speaking again

“Very well, I do hope you remember that we hold ourselves to high expectations in this house, and well I know that punishment cannot always be avoided I suggest you do not make a habit out of them, am I understood?” 

“Of course sir, I will control myself better moving forward,” Harry promised, 

“Thank you, Mr. Potter, now go eat it is even more important you consume an efficient amount of nurturance tonight, wouldn’t want you falling off that broom. Do you have enough nutrition supplement for this evening?” 

“Yes sir, I was planning on taking it right before try-outs” Harry informed

“It would be best if you took it right after you finish your meal, gives it more time to fully absorb. Now off you go.” Snape called waving Harry out the door. 

\--

The great hall was packed as usual but Harry managed to quickly find his new designated spot at the Slytherin table when he walked in. 

“Ah, how’d it go Harry?” Greg questioned as he took a bite out of a roll when Harry sat

“Fine, he just told me not to make a habit out of it.” and Harry began to make a plate that had enough food on it to please Madame Pomfrey. 

“So Potter, I’ve been talking with everyone whos still here on the team and we’re all itching to see how tonight goes. I’ll be trying out for a chaser spot - we’ve got two open now but Zabini is probably going to the other spot. You’ll have to do the formal seeker training but we all agree it’s be completely idiotic to give it to anyone else - because honesty you’re the only thing that’s kept us from taking the cup for years now.” Draco explained as Harry finished his roll. 

“And you’re sure you want to give up the spot?” Harry responded 

“Of course, I’ve never been the best seeker - hell I was hardly a good one you remember second year the bloody snitch was practically touching me and I didn’t notice it until you did.”

Harry chuckled at the memory 

“And that was hardly the most interesting thing that happened that match.” Harry joked, and he felt a rush of joy when several of the people around him chuckled and smiled at his statement. He smiled as he turned to his plate, slicing the piece of meat he grabbed into large pieces, Draco eyed him suspiciously as he did so. 

“What?” Harry questioned, ignoring the fact that he hadn’t finished eating the food he placed in his mouth. 

“Geeze, Potter I know you were raised by muggles but did they raise you in a barn” Draco regretted the words as he said them - that is something old Draco would say, not new Draco who has a real shot of getting close to the boy he’s been crushing after for years - why did he say that. 

“They happen to have a lovely house, with a beautiful table and dining set. Aunt Petunia taught me how to properly set a table when I was 6.” Harry paused decided thinking about how honest he was about to be, “I guess I just don’t have many proper table manners because I was never allowed to eat with others.” 

“What on earth does that mean” Pansy questioned suddenly very interested, she had also been caught off-guard by Harry’s behavior at the table she shuddered to think of what her parents would do if she behaved in such a way. 

Harry didn’t want to answer this, why had he opened his mouth at all, he should have known they’d be questions and now it's too late to go back. 

“My relatives preferred to eat alone as a family, so I’d set the table and make dinner, and when they were finished and I had everything cleaned my aunt would give me some of what was leftover. I normally just ate quickly at the counter though before she could change her mind and take it away.” Harry spoke in a casual tone but his classmates looked horrified. Harry’s heart sunk, he had messed up, and now his new housemates are just as disgusted with him as the Gryffindors were. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have -” 

“No, you don’t have anything to be sorry for Harry. I’m truly sorry, not only because of the nasty words I spilled but because I have greatly misjudged you for many years. I know I have caused you pain, Potter but I will do everything I can to show you that I am honestly sorry.” Draco looked into harry’s eyes as he spoke, Harry was frozen why was it so hard to look away it was like he got lost in Draco Malfoy’s words and his silvery eyes.

“Thank you” Harry eventually spoke in a whispered breath pulling his eyes away from Draco’s. It was quite for a few more moments before Blaise spoke up 

“Well if you lot are done eye-banging each other we need to go change and get ready.” Harry choked on the last of his pumpkin juice and Draco’s fair-skinned checks turn a cherry blush color and he shot daggers at his old friend. 

\--

The three boys had changed into practice robes, Blaise was trying out a new charm that would lase up his shoes while Draco fixed his hair and Harry grabbed a vial of Snape’s nutrient potion and uncorked it. 

“What’s that?” Draco inquired as he turned around satisfied with his appearance 

“Oh, it's a nutrient potion from Snape, Madame Pomfrey said I need to take them for a while and get enough to eat. She says I need to gain weight” Harry answered before quickly downing the vial and replacing it in his trunk alongside the other empty ones. 

“So Professor Snape know about-” 

“I don’t think there is anything he doesn’t know at this point” Harry cut Draco off and all three boys laughed as they left the dorm room to meet up with Vincent and Greg before heading to the pitch. 

-

The Slytherin Quidditch team try-outs yield far fewer people than Harry remembered coming to Gryffindors over the years and it made some amount of sense, his previous house was full of reckless and highly competitive individuals. Also, there were fewer Slytherins, something Harry really enjoyed the quite common room was a wonder to him. 

Crabbe and Goyle were the only beaters that showed, assuring they would keep their spots, Harry was surprised to be the only seeker but no one else seemed to share that opinion, Miles Bletchley was also the only person interested in being keeper Harry didn’t know him well but he recognized him from Quidditch. 6 people showed up for the chaser positions including, the new captain, Graham Montague, Draco, and Blaise, and a group of 3rd-year girls who appeared to be more interested in spending the time gossiping than playing. 

Montague had the whole group start with flying exercises that reminded Harry of muggle athletes running sprints, after about 20 minutes of that he instructed the otters to land and get some water if needed as he enchanted some regular balls of varying sizes so they didn’t have to fight with the actual set of quidditch balls. 

Harry soon found himself speeding around looking for some enchanted golf balls, Montague had set 5 off they were quite a bit slower than a snitch but they were harder to see without long wings and vibrant color. He had caught and pocketed one but he kept having to dive out of the way of other players. 

Crabbe and Goyle were wacking enchanted balls the size of volleyballs back and forth and at targets, Montague had set up earlier. While all the potential keepers were running drills and trying to take shots on Bletchley. Harry had realized these try-out were less stressful than any time he could recall when he was on the field with Wood. 

Harry narrowly missed flying into Blaise as he dove for the second ball twisting and soring under his roommate at just the last second. The third and fourth were the easiest to catch, one was hovering right behind the lower goal post and the other ran straight into Goyle’s head - Harry grabbed it as it bounced back. 

He knew it was getting late and if the sun went down he had no chance of finding the last fake snitch so Harry started circling the field his eyes scanning furiously. 

Montague was almost ready to call an end to the try-outs when Harry saw it - he sped off paying little attention to his surroundings which became clear when he flew right in front of Crabbe’s target just seconds after the fake bludger had been sent in that same direction. Harry heard the familiar whistle when it was nearly too late, the golf ball was within reach so he lunged and the fake bludger graised his back. He grasped the last of the 5 practice balls in his left fist. 

Harry landed, in a less than graceful way and gleefully handed all five golf balls over to Montague who smiled slightly as Draco called out, 

“Can you ever finish a match without the dramatics” he laughed 

“This wasn’t a match...and no.” Harry joked back and both boys smiled at each other. 

Montague realized them saying the team list and practice schedule would be posted on the common room bulletin board by tomorrow afternoon. 

Harry and Draco joked the whole way back to the dorm. 

\--

Harry changed his robes and cast a quick cleansing charm on himself then hurried off to Umbridge’s office, he had less than 10 minutes before his detention. 

“Mr. Potter,” the woman shrill voice called out as Harry knocked on her office door with 2 minutes to spare, “Come in boy, and sit you’ll be writing lines.” 

Harry flinched slightly at the tone in her voice when she called him ‘boy’ it was too similar to aunt Petunia’s or uncle Vernon’s venomous voices. He was however relieved, line writing was one of the easier detentions in his opinion. 

“You won’t be needing a quill or parchment - I’ve laid some out for you. Just have a seat” She motioned to a small desk near the window of the room, it was painted a nasty shade of pink to match the rest of the decorations.

“You will be writing ‘I must not tell lies’ and you can stop when I think the message has really sunk in” she smiled in a way that made Harry’s nerves start randomly firing 

“Ma’am, you haven’t given me any ink” Harry points out once he’s seated 

“Oh you won’t be needing any ink” and with that, she turned away and sat in her chair. 

Harry skeptically grabbed the quill thinking it must have some sort of enchantment and he put it to the paper and began writing, 

‘Ow’ he thought as he felt the skin on the back of his hand being split open, he frantically pulled up his sleeve and was nearly sick when he saw that the words he had written were being carved into his skin. Without thought, he looked to his professor who was smiling and making her stupid little ‘tsk tsk’ noise.

Harry bit through the pain that was getting worse with every line he wrote, he tried to keep track of how many times he had carved the words into his hand but he lost count after 17 it was too hard to work through the pain and keep track. It felt like hours when the professor permitted Harry to stop, and it may have been there wasn’t a clock that he could see. 

“Thank you, Professor.” He muttered before swiftly grabbing his belongings and scurrying out of the office and down to his common room, his hand was throbbing and Harry had no idea what to do next. 

\--

While Harry was in detention a lot of the Slytherins had settled many were already tucked away into their dorms but a few still occupied the common room, which is where Draco and Pansy were sitting on the large couch near the fire pit and catching up. They talked about the summer break, and the intimate horrors of their homes lives that no one else knew of, they talked about classes, and Pansy somehow already had drama to share with Draco. 

“I really have been a git to him,” Draco broke the momentary quiet to talk about something that had been weighing on him since dinner, “I just thought that he would have been treated with the honor that everyone in our world casts on him. I never imagined - how did I miss this, me of all people." 

Pansy had expected this conversation, 

"Draco he hid it well, I never even suspected and you know how well I can pick it out. I saw it in you and that girl from Ravenclaw. Harry didn't want anyone to know, I wager ever Granger and Weasley don't know." she spoke

"Still, I tortured him and his friends at his only safe place, and for what” he ranted

"you had a school-boy rivalry it doesn't define you. Plus, I know you just ran with it to cover up your crush." Pansy spoke with a cheeky smiled laced on every word

"How did you-" she cut Draco off before he could finish that thought

"I'm good at noticing lots of things, plus I’m you’re best friend. I know _everything_ about you.” Pansy winked, and if Draco wasn’t so pressed to hear what she had to say he would have cursed her slimy arse. 

“don't worry Draco I don't think many people know but Blaise does suspect." She assured him. "hmh" he was going to have to deal with that eventually, but Draco had something else on his mind. 

"You reckon Snape must know about the Muggles right, I mean they spent a long time in the hospital wing together and they had a private meeting after. Plus he's got to be getting those potions from someone." 

"Yeah, Snape must know. Maybe he’ll be able to stop it, keep him from getting sent back over the summer.” Pansy was much more convincing now

"I'm going to earn his trust back, and I'm going to take care of him." 

Pansy smiled at Dracos words, but couldn’t help the remark that popped into her mind. 

"And then you're probably going to snog...or you know something even  
nastier"

Again Draco considered cursing his best friend but stopped as he heard the common room door open, he turned to see who it was. It was harry and Draco became filled with concern at his distressed stance and the obvious look of pain on his face. 

“Harry, what’s wrong.” He called out as he and Pansy made their way across the room. 

Harry was startled so he gasped and instinctively pulled his robe down to cover his hand, “Oh, um - it’s nothing it was just a long detention.” Harry shuddered out, even less convincing than Pansy. 

“What happened at your detention Harry?” Pansy questioned softy as she led Harry to the couch she and Draco had been occupying. 

“It’s not a big deal” and as he spoke Harry tried to subtly cover his hand even more. He was not successful. 

“What happened to your hand?” Draco demanded, he knew something was wrong 

“It’s n-nothing” Harry couldn’t stop Draco as he quickly reached out and grabbed his arm, Harry flinched drastically at the sudden touch, Pansy noticed and it helped to confirmed what she and Draco assumed about the starvation only being a part of what the muggles did to Harry, but Draco didn’t notice he was trying to process what he was seeing. 

“Is this from a blood quill!?!” Draco was so loud when he asked that he drew the attention of nearly everyone else in the common room. 

“Draco calm down and let go of Harry’s arm.” Pansy’s voice was firm but soft and Draco finally noticed the horrified look on Harry’s face. The second Draco let go Harry flung his hand back and cradled it to his chest. 

“I’m so sorry mate-” 

Pansy cut Draco off, again, “Draco why don’t you go get Professor Snape, I’ll sit with Harry” Draco stood instantly but paused at Harry’s pleas, 

“No no, we don’t need to bother him, I’m fine.” 

“You’re not a bother Harry, and we need to tell Professor Snape because black quills are not only banned at Hogwarts but they are a highly protected dark artifact the ministry has lots of regulations on who can use them and what they can be used for, punishment is not on that list. Umbridge needs to be reported Harry, and only Snape can do that. Go on Draco,” Pansy spoke so eloquently and Draco was grateful that someone was able to speak with Harry the way he needed. 

When Draco was out of ear-shot Pansy spoke to Harry again, 

“Harry we would never ask us to share more than you’re comfortable with us, but just so you know Draco and me, we stick together because we both know what it’s like to be scared of home, we know how hard it is to be a person in a world where you can’t trust others because you’ve always been shown otherwise. If the muggles you live with are half as bad as I reckon they are, I just wanted you to know that we get it and if you ever need someone to talk to you can come to us.” 

“T-thank you, I don’t- I don’t talk about the Dursleys while I’m at school, I try not to think about them at all if I can help it. But thank you, f-for the offer.” Harry tried to conjure a small smile to show his appreciation as Draco and Snape quickly emerged from the office and made their way to the couch. 

“Mr. Potter, I’ll need to see your hand.” The professor spoke ignoring the urge to grab his student’s hand and examine it as quickly as possible. 

Harry knew there was no way to fight this so he uncovered his left hand and held it out, as it shook violently, for his professor to see. 

Snape felt anger bubble inside of him, his students were supposed to be safe here and now a bloody ministry official was using magical artifacts to torture students. 

“Not that I have any doubts about what caused this, but I will need you to confirm that this was the work of a blood quill Mr. Potter” Snape spoke after carefully looking it over. 

“I’ve never heard of one before so I don’t know what it's called, but it looked like a regular quill and she told me it wouldn’t need ink so I started writing and it felt everything I wrote digging into my skin” Harry clarified, 

“Yes Mr. Potter what you described is a blood quill also known as a black quill, and I understand Miss Parkinson has already informed you that they are not permitted here at Hogwarts or in most wizarding facilities.”

“Yes Sir,” 

“Our first order of business will be taking away your pain, I’m afraid we can’t get rid of the marking until the report is filled. If the matter gets taken to court your hand will likely be needed as evidence.” Snape informed.

“Professor, we don’t need to file a report. I didn’t mean to cause all this trouble.” Harry desperately wanted this to be over, he just wanted to lay in his bed and block out the pain and try to avoid another detention. Frankly, Harry was getting sick of always being at the center of things, he wanted to float in the background and avoid the public eye even if it was just for a year. 

Draco was furious, not only had Harry just been tortured by a professor but he was playing it down like it was nothing, saying he was the problem. Draco wanted to attack everyone who had ever hurt the boy enough to make him feel this way. 

Luckily, it seemed that Professor Snape was feeling similarly, 

“Mr. Potter, I’m afraid that is not an option. What Professor Umbridge did was not only against the rules, but it was illegal, and even if it wasn’t she needs to be stopped. If she thinks this is an appropriate punishment for a student talking back in class we can only imagine what a harsher punishment looks like.” Snape informed, all the students around could tell he was angry but Harry was the only one who didn’t recognize the protectiveness he was showing. All of the upper-class Slytherins had seen this before, their head of house was a protector and someone had hurt one of his so now there were going to be consequences. 

“I would rather not take this to the headmaster given his response to recent events, Mr. Potter, but I’m not sure if we have another choice.” The students could see Snape thinking trying to work out the problem. 

“Draco, you and Miss Parkinson can take Mr. Potter to the potions storage room, there is some essence of murtlap with the healing salves apply a thin layer on the back of his hand. It will help with the pain, I need to speak with the headmaster - I will try and handle this privately with him, Harry but he may request your presence.” Snape spoke firmly and it was slightly comforting for Harry, knowing someone else was looking out for him and not leaving him to solve a problem on his own. He was sure that if he were still in Gryffindor, he would have been forced to deal with this on his own. 

\--

The murtlap worked amazingly, within seconds Harry felt the cooling sensation of the plant and after 5 minutes the pain was nearly gone. Harry and Draco were alone in the potions classroom now, Pansy had excused herself claiming she had to use the bathroom, Draco had a feeling she wanted the pair to have some alone time. Not that Draco would ever admit this, but he was grateful he wanted to spend alone time with Harry. 

“It’s working?” Draco asked

“Yeah, I can hardly feel it at all. Thank you for this, I’m sorry I disrupted your evening.” Harry could feel the anxiety rising inside of him, he didn’t want Draco to be upset with him, he wanted Draco to like him. 

“Why do you do that, apologize just because we’ve treated you with some basic decency?” Draco’s voice was soft and calm and it made Harry feel oddly safe ...and wasn’t that something, Draco Malfoy making Harry feel safe a month ago he wouldn’t have believed it but everything just felt so right. 

Harry was getting ready to come up with some lie when he remembered what Pansy had said, maybe if there were other people like him here than he could be honest. He wanted to get closer with Draco, and this could be a start. 

“I guess I’m used to always having to earn my keep and prove myself worthy, I don’t know how to handle when people do something nice or decent for me. I started doing chores with Aunt Petunia when I was four, and if they weren’t done well there were consequences.” Harry paused and took a deep breath, he wasn’t ready to share all the details yet. 

“I worked for every bit of food I ate, for a place to sleep, hell If I didn’t do what they needed I wasn’t given anything. Then I find out I’m a wizard, and everyone here wants me to be special and amazing and I think for the first time that people might care about me, but only when I’m fighting a Basilisk, or 100 dementors, or the bloody Dark Lord. People always want something from me, being here - in Slytherin - it feels right I can’t explain why or how it feels right but it does. And people have been nice to me and not asked for anything, no one pried at me to answer any questions people here are content with me just being Harry Potter. No one cares about me being the Boy-Who-lived or any of that. I just can’t shake the feeling that there’s another shoe about to drop, so I guess I’m trying to put that off for as long as possible.” Harry couldn’t look at Draco as he spoke, but neither of them minded. 

“Harry, I’m going to touch you now if that’s alright?” 

Both boys had a thousand butterflies slamming into each other in their stomachs, but Harry agreed and Draco slowly reached out and grabbed Harry’s uninjured hand, gently holding it between his own. 

“Harry, you do belong here you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t and we’ve noticed it too. I couldn’t believe how natural it feels to have you here. I don’t know how they do things over in Gryffindor but we take care of each other, and it’s not because of any quid-pro-quo bullshit we’re a family Harry, and we all want you to understand and accept that. The only thing any of us expect from you is that you treat us the same. There is no other shoe, mate you don’t have to apologize because you’re not a burden. We want- no _I want_ to take care of you, Harry. ” 

Harry felt a tear building up in the center of his eye as Draco spoke, but it didn’t make it far because when it fell Draco reached up and wiped it away. Harry looked to Draco, he was so touch-starved and so emotionally drained Harry had been longing for someone to hug him or hold him since his interaction with Neville on the train and suddenly he very much wanted that someone to be Draco. 

“I - I don’t know how to…” Harry’s voice tapered off and Draco could tell he was getting overwhelmed

“It’s okay Harry you can have any feelings you need to have. I’m not going to leave you alone, I promise. I want to help you but stop me if you need to, alright.” Harry could only manage a nod, but that was enough for Draco. 

He stood and faced Harry who was still sitting on the table and he lifted the lighter boy into his arms before lowing them both to a sitting position on the floor with his back to the wall. Draco spread his legs apart and pulled Harry in between them so the smaller boy could rest with his back to Draco’s chest - this position also allowed Harry to turn his head into Draco’s body where it could slip right next to his shoulder. 

Harry was only tense for a moment before he relaxed into Draco’s body and turned his head to rest it on his shoulder. As he took a breath Harry was consumed by Draco scent Harry thought he could smell that for the rest of his life and never grow tired of it, when he finally exhaled he started to cry. 

Draco just sat there and rubbed patterns into Harry’s back as he cried, his heart was breaking for the newest Slytherin but he couldn’t help but smile at how perfect Harry fit in his arms. He could get used to cuddling with Harry Potter. 

\--

This is how Severus found the pair nearly an hour later, Draco was staring into Harry’s jet black hair while mindlessly drawing shapes on his back and Harry had drifted into a light sleep with tear stains on his checks. 

“Do you plan on getting to your beds this evening, or was camping out on my classroom floor part of the plan?” Snape’s voice was soft but it's still startled Draco and woke Harry. 

“Sorry Professor,” Draco muttered now that he was thoroughly embarrassed, not that he was embarrassed to be holding Harry, he would have been embarrassed if his godfather had caught him cuddling with anyone. 

“Not a problem Draco, I’m glad to see you two getting along. Do make sure you and Mr. Potter find your way back to the dorms this evening. Mr. Potter you and I have a meeting with the Profesor Dumbledore after breakfast tomorrow.” and with that Snape was gone, as usual not bothering to wait for a response. 

“We should get back, I’m sure Pansy giddy with joy for as long as we’ve been here,” Draco smirked and slid out from behind Harry so he could help him up. 

“What do you mean?” Harry was dusting off his robes with his hands as he spoke

“She’s just been, merlin this is awkward - she been waiting for us to get together. Most people don’t know because my father would, god I can’t even imagine what he would do if he found out, but I’m gay” that last part he spoke in a voice hardly above a whisper

“Oh,” Harry was a little confused but mostly relieved that Draco’s best friend saw potential in them

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it awkward. We aren’t, or we don’t have to...ugh, I’m not normally this awkward.” 

“It's okay, Draco I like talking to you, and getting to know you. I liked...this, that happened tonight, and I think you’re adorable when you’re awkwardly stumbling through your words then. Also, I’m gay too but that’s less of a secret nothing in my life is a secret”

Harry was almost embarrassed that he had just called his crush ‘adorable’ to his face after cuddling for god knows how long but was relieved when he looked over and saw how bright Draco’s eyes looked and how far his smile stretched. 

“I think you’re adorable too,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall like cuddling because we will be seeing lots more. I hope everyone enjoyed this "first-contact Drarry" we'll see that grow more over the next few chapters.


	8. Highly Unplesant Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is a little jumpy but it has lots of content, also I think the chapters are going to be about this long now
> 
> cw: night terrors, anxiety/panic attacks (kinda, not really though)  
> mentions of: child abuse, torture

Harry was so exhausted when he and Draco made it back to their dorm that he changed and went straight to bed Draco stayed up for a while, thinking about and analyzing the events of that evening. 

Had Harry seemed, interested in him and what did it mean if he was, they couldn’t actually be together not with his father and Harry’s role in the war how could it ever work out. At least Professor Snape hadn’t seemed bothered by how close they were in his classroom, and Pansy was obviously okay with it, so maybe - if Harry wanted - they could keep it secret, at least from Lucius. Draco thought he was getting ahead of himself, but he couldn’t stop himself from imagining a life with Harry Potter. It was after 1 am when he finally called it a night and pulled his curtains shut seeing all 3 of his roommates were sleeping. 

Harry didn’t stay up analyzing the nights’ events as Draco had, he fell asleep quickly. Harry was especially grateful for this when the nightmares hit around 2:30 that morning. 

\--

Harry jolted awake, he was sweating harder than he had been after riding Buckbeak, and frequent tremors were coursing down his spine and spreading throughout his body, but as Harry started to slow his breathing and gather his surroundings his blood felt as if it had been replaced by ice water. 

Harry wasn’t at Hogwarts he was at Privet Drive but that couldn’t be right, he had gone left for Hogwarts already - hadn’t he? He remembered being on the train and going to the feasts but something was wrong. 

“Did I dream it all up?” Harry asked himself as he slid out of bed and walked toward the window, It was still dark outside maybe Hedwig would be flying around close by. 

He only made it about halfway when he heard his aunt shouting at her husband, Harry was only catching angered grunts of protest in response. He hurried back over to his bed and sat down with his back to the wall, how had he woken them up? He hadn’t woken up screaming or yelling?

As if on cue Vernon shoved the door open sending it crashing into the plastered wall, shaking the curtains, and the closet door. 

“Boy, don’t you have any respect! I told you, one more time and you’d be sleeping in the bloody closet!” His uncle bellowed and Harry winced at the tone before he heard a second voice and felt a stabbing pain violent collided with his head. 

_“Harry...Potter does not know respect. Harry Potter lives only to ….die”_ The voice sounded like the hiss of a snake, but Uncle Vernon reacted to the disembodied sound and Harry was positive his uncle wasn’t a parslemouth so it must be a persons voice. 

The pain was growing more intense but Harry slowly lifted his head to look around the room, he instinctively reached for his wand when his eyes landed on Lord Voldemort standing at the foot of his bed. He didn’t have his wand and there was nowhere for him to run, 

“How-?” Harry was cut off as he felt the now familiar pain of the Cruciatus Curse fill his body, it felt like every single cell in his body was being struck by lightning and ripped in half at the same time. The pain continued and Harry shook to the sound of his uncle laughing and his enemy yelling out another dark spell, _“Crucio”_

 _“A Slytherin now,”_ the Dark Lord smirked, _“becoming more and more like me every day. I can’t wait to kill you like I killed that disgusting distraction from the night of my re-birth.”_

“Don’t...talk about... Percy!” Harry summoned all the strength he could through all the pain

 _“I will do...whatever I please. Don’t forget that Harry, there’s nothing I can’t do. Crucio!”_ The curse turned Harry into a screaming and crying mess on the floor. 

“You’re fancy magic sure sends the freak into a state,” Vernon muttered in disgusted but continued speaking to Voldemort, “I find my old methods work just as well” 

Before Harry could process those words, while still convulsing in pain from the last curse he heard the bone-chilling whistle of a slim wooden cane and then felt the stinging pain the punishing device left on his bareback. 

The first lash was followed by 4 more quickly, one after the other. Harry could hardly breathe he couldn’t remember any pain this intense.  
“P-please,” He cried desperately 

_“ **Crucio!** I told you to remember, Potter. **Crucio!** I am the most powerful wizard on Earth, I will do whatever I please no amount of begging and crying could change that. **Crucio!** ” _ He spat and yelled cruising the small boy repeatedly as he and Vernon Dursley laughed, 

Harry could barely hear the laughs through his agonizing screams. 

\--

Draco has always been a light sleeper, growing up with a father like Lucius Malfoy it was essential for survival if he was asleep when a bought of anger hit his father he needed to wake up and prepare himself for any possible punishment that might come his way. This is probably why neither of his other roommates had heard Harry’s stifled cries and pleas, Draco quickly rose from his bed to check on Harry he cast a silencing charm for Blaise and Theo, so they wouldn’t be woken. 

Harry’s cries had continued and kept getting louder and more frequent, now that Draco was next to his bed he could also see that Harry was practically vibrating his tremors were so continuous. 

“Harry, it’s just a dream. You’re safe.” Draco called out hoping he was being loud enough to wake Harry without scaring him. Nothing happened, and the cries were being replaced with screams as the night-terrors intensified. 

Draco kept calling out to Harry but nothing helped, he wanted to avoid this but he realized he’d have to touch Harry to wake him. So as Harry let out the loudest scream yet followed by whimpering and more screaming Draco reached out and gently placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Harry, it’s Draco you’re dreaming but you need to wake up now,” 

The feeling of a hand on him shot Harry into consciousness, his screams continued as the threw himself into a corner and pulled his legs to his chest, 

“Please, Please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me.” Harry cried as he begged - Draco allowed himself no more than 3 seconds to be overwhelmed, 

“Harry it’s Draco, no one is going to hurt you. You’re at Hogwarts and you’re safe. Please breathe love, you’re going to make yourself sick. “ Draco thought maybe he was getting through because the begged stopped even if the hiding and crying hadn’t.

“Harry, I’m not going to get any closer if you don’t want me to, but I’m not going to leave until you want me to either, okay. Just take your time, and tell me what you need when you’re ready. I’m not going anywhere.” Draco was just speaking to fill space at this point, but he wanted Harry to know he wasn’t going to be alone. 

“Draco?” Harry squeaked out, 

“yeah mate, It’s me.” Draco smiled and Harry quickly reached out for him but pulled his hand back as though it had been shocked. 

“Harry, do you want me to sit with you?” Draco questioned, guessing what was wrong, Harry wasn’t sure how he was going to react but he wanted to be close to him again. Draco took the lead hoping he could get some of the stress of Harry. 

Harry nodded eagerly, feeling too weak to speak again. Draco climbed into bed and sat close to Harry but made sure not to touch him, Harry looked at him like he was subconsciously doing a safety check before he curled into his roommate’s side and softly cried. He was embarrassed but he also couldn’t bring himself to pull away. Harry was always so shaken and cold - despite the excessive sweating - after a nightmare and he felt so safe and warm at that moment that he didn’t want it to end. 

Draco held him as he had earlier that night, he was panicky he felt he had done a million things wrong and he had convinced himself that in the morning Harry would be back to hating him. That thought completely petrified Draco, making a mistake was one thing but losing Harry. For once in Draco’s life, he felt like he belonged, and he knew it was because of Harry - he couldn’t lose him before he even had a chance to know him at all. 

The anxiety that filled Draco had grown physical, he twitched and tried to reposition himself without bothering Harry but his attempt was in vain. The second that Harry felt Draco move he sprung back out of his trance. 

“Please please don’t go. Draco please don’t go, I don’t - please don’t leave me alone.” Harry was sobbing and his voice cracked with desperation but he never reached out for Draco hell he hardly _looked_ at Draco, it made the older boy realize how terrified Harry was. 

“Harry I won’t go anywhere unless you want me to, I promise - I just thought I had made things worse, but I swear mate, I will stay for as long as you need me.” Draco had collected Harry into his lap again but now Harry was looking up into Dracos face as the blonde spoke. 

When Draco noticed this, and he saw Harry’s glittering eyes look into his dull ones he thought if things were different right now he would like to kiss Harry Potter, he was only pulled from his thoughts of Harry’s lips as the smaller man began to speak in a low voice, 

“Could I - you said if I needed...we could talk, about - stuff.” Harry sighed, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t bother you I’ve already ruined your sleep, it can wait until later.” Harry tried to take back his words but worried it would not be effective, he hadn’t meant to bother Draco. 

“You haven’t ruined anything, and I meant what I said when I told you that I would always be here to talk about whatever you needed. If you need to get something out, I’ll listen.” Draco softly gazed at Harry and his yearning intensified. 

“No one has ever done this for me before, sat with me like this - after a nightmare I mean...not that I can remember at least. The only reason I haven’t been more freaked out is that Snape brought it up in our meeting today, otherwise I probably wouldn’t even understand what you were trying to do.” as Harry spoke horror-struck Dracos face and Harry feared it was directed at him. He wanted to cry ~~again~~ , how had he ruined another relationship. His hands shook and he couldn’t even bring himself to apologize as he had a looming fear that he would be cut off and disregarded, again. 

When Draco noticed Harry’s change in body language he realized what he had done and what Harry must be thinking, “Oh no, Harry love I’m not upset with you at all. I’m furious with the muggles who raised you, and I’m using every bit of self-control to keep myself from hexing all of those damn Gryffindors for not feeling the same. Everyone deserves to be cared for, and the fact that you haven’t been is not your fault Harry - and I am going to do everything in my power to make you believe it as well” 

Draco spoke so kindly and Harry was shocked, what had he done to deserve this kindness. For a moment he wondered what he would be expected to do in return but Draco’s voice rang through his head _“it’s not because of any quid-pro-quo bullshit we’re a family Harry”_. Maybe this was all honest, maybe Draco meant it all...maybe there was a future for the pair of them? Even if there was, Harry couldn’t bring himself to respond to that instead, he changed the topic, 

“So, how much do you and Pansy know about the Dursley’s,” 

“We only know what you’ve told us, Harry. Pans said something to you because she saw some familiar signs in you, we’ve seen them before but it was never our place to say anything, now you’re here though and you opened up a bit in the great hall and we just wanted you to know that you don’t have to be alone.” Draco wished Pansy was there now, she was so much better with words

“Familiar signs?” Harry questioned 

“Well, I’m just gonna be honest here and if it’s too much please tell me to stop. For one, you flinch away from other people when they get too close and you don’t like it when it gets too loud. You don’t talk about life outside of Hogwarts, and you’ve never gone home for the holidays. It lots of little things Harry, things that you pick up one when you see them in yourself, and they all add up. I don’t know what you’ve gone through, none of us do, but I don’t think you are treated well by your muggles and I know they haven’t taken care of you the way they should.” 

Harry started to cry, Draco had noticed him and cared about him, for the first time in his life someone had reached out and offered him help and genuine kindness, not just because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. 

“I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t mean to-” Draco felt awful that he had made Harry feel so bad twice

“No, please don’t apologize, I’m just processing a lot. How did you notice me so quickly? And why do you care this much when...when no one else ever has? My old friends, they have all seen me do all of those things and - and so much more and they never-” a sob cut Harry off, “teachers here and from my muggle school - they have laws in the muggle world, teachers are supposed to report anything they find suspicious but no one ever did - no one has ever cared before. I thought they cared about me.” Harry’s voice cut out for one moment, and when he continued he was angrier than before, “Hell I thought Hermione and the Weasley’s actually _loved_ me. Fred and George ripped metal bars off my window the summer before second year. When Hagrid took me to Diagon Ally I was sleeping on the floor of a boat while my relatives slept in big warms beds. I begged Dumbledore every single year to let me stay, Mcgonnagll too. I practically told Sirius when he offered to take me in but Dumbledore said no and now I hardly even hear from him - he and Remus know how awful my aunt is, and they didn’t even try to check in on me. I was starved, and beaten and locked up and no one has ever cared,” Harry had been yelling but his voice softened as he added one last thought, 

“And you - I thought you hated me, all you ever did was make me miserable and now… you’ve done more for me in 2 days than any of them have in 5 years. Why did we have to hate each other for so long, why did the bloody sorting hat listen to me, I was 11 I didn’t know what was best for me. I begged it not to put me here because everyone I had met told me that I was destined for Gryffindor and I didn’t want to disappoint anyone. Why did it listen, I was just a kid, I-” Harry’s sobs took over again but he didn’t bother to stop them. Draco pulled him in closer and held him tightly, he tilted his head so they could look at each other as he spoke, 

“I’ve never hated you, I was jealous and hurt because my whole life I heard stories of you and I knew you were my age and I just wanted to know you and to be your friend and you weren’t interested. So I watched you all the time I couldn’t take my eyes off you, and it wasn’t because you’ve fought dementors or the Dark Lord or any of the “Chosen One” bullshit. I wanted to know you, Harry Potter. Now that you’re here and I know how poorly you’ve been treated I’m going to help you, and of course, I want to make up for all the awful things I did, but that’s not the only reason why. I care for you Harry, and not out of some new obligation, I’ve always cared and now I can show it.” 

There was a few seconds of silence 

“Draco, I don’t know what to say” 

“Then don’t, please because I know that you’re not ready to trust me yet - I understand, but I would tell you anything you wanted to know. I don’t want to scare you off or hurt you. We can wait and talk more when we’re both ready. Why don’t we just try and get back to sleep?” Draco pleaded, he was seconds away from confessing the major crush he had on Harry and that really wasn’t what he wanted right now

“You’re right, we probably should get some sleep before the morning.” Harry wanted to stop himself but couldn’t, “but I won’t get scared off Draco, I’m brave. Did you forget I was a lion for many years, they beat bravery into you up there.” He thought he was joking, but Draco didn’t find it very funny. 

“You don’t have to be brave all the time Harry, you’re allowed to be scared. I hate that so many people have taught you otherwise.” Draco sighed, Harry Potter was getting pretty great at shattering his heart, “Come on, let’s go to sleep.” Draco smiled and ran his hand through Harry’s hair. He rolled over so he was laying on his side and he pulled Harry into his chest, making him the little spoon, as he continued to play with the boy’s hair. 

“You’re staying?” Harry asked hopefully as he craned his neck to see Draco

“Yes, of course, I’m staying. Now go to sleep” Draco smiled and gently placed Harry’s face back on the pillow before doing the same himself. 

\--

When they woke the next morning Blaise and Theo were already gone, and although Draco had the mind to close Harry’s curtains he had left his own open so when he entered the common room later they would put it together if they hadn’t already. Draco assured Harry they wouldn’t say anything, 

“Blaise has probably told Pans if she’s up but I promise she won’t give you any trouble. She’s just too invested in my personal life for her bloody good, she means well though.” Draco spoke as he carefully fixed his hair 

“It’s alright Draco, they’re your friends and you trust them, besides if they started talking about me they’d be talking about you too.” Harry wasn’t too worried it’s not like things could get that much worse for him

“That’s not what I meant, but as long as you’re not worried...Harry, you know they’re you’re friends now too unless you don’t want them to be - I suppose I could introduce to some other people - but they like you Harry we all want you to be included.” Draco wasn’t sure if Harry would ever understand that his existence wasn’t burdening anyone

“Oh, I didn’t know you guys felt that way already,” Harry said

“Do you not want us to be friends?” Draco asked, terrified Harry would say so

“No, I mean yes or no - I want to be friends, I just assumed I’d have to prove I’m a worthy friend first. I want to be friends, I really do.” 

“Well, then it’s settled we are officially friends,” Draco bowed his head and outstretched his arm, Harry chuckled but reached out to grab Draco’s arm. 

“Friends,” Harry repeated as he and Draco exchanged a firm hand-shake and some care-free laughs

\--

As expected no one said anything to the pair as they entered the common room, and it seemed only Draco noticed the look of utter joy on his best friend’s face. 

Breakfast was also far more pleasant for the Slytherins today than it had been the day before, the Gryffindors were keeping to themselves and no one had asked how or why Harry and Draco woke up in the same bed, so Harry was counting this as a win. 

\--

Severus Snape was lost in thought sitting at the teacher’s table for breakfast in the great hall. He was not looking forward to the meeting he would be attending this morning. He knew Albus was going to try and pull something and his newest student had been through enough this week with his headmaster making matter worse. 

“Is everything alright, Severus?” Minerva McGonagall asked

“Yes, just lost in thought is all.” Snape did not want to talk to his co-worker, he didn’t want to talk to anyone. 

“Thoughts about Mr. Potter?” She questioned

“Why does what I’m thinking about concern you Minerva?” This is exactly the type of conversation Snape was hoping to avoid today. 

“Oh, you know I’m just worried about him Severus, being thrown into a new house and not having any control over it. I know he’s had some issues with students from your house in the past, I’m only concerned about the boy’s wellbeing, I have no other interest in your thoughts.” 

“Funny how that did not seem to be a concern of yours when the boy was in your house. As it is Mr. Potter has been doing exceptionally well in Slytherin, he is adjusting just fine, making friends, and getting ready to join our quidditch team.” Snape spoke with a snark typically reserved for students who he had just caught making trouble. 

“What on earth is that supposed to mean?” McGonagall was a gape at his words

“I’m not at liberty to discuss a student’s personal life without his consent. Excuse me, Minerva, I have a meeting to attend.”

Snape walked away from the other professor’s gasps and made his way to the Slytherin student table and located Harry Potter. 

“Mr. Potter, if you have finished your meal we have a meeting to get to.” Some of the students (Harry included) could hear the tension in Snape’s voice as he spoke. 

Harry quickly finished his tea, said good-bye to his ~~classmates~~ friends, and followed Professor Snape to the Headmaster’s office. 

\--

“Severus, I didn’t know you would be joining us today,” Dumbledore spoke as Harry and Snape entered his office

“Mr. Potter is a student under my care, as he has no magical guardian you should know it’s customary for me to stand in as one in any meetings regarding magical affairs with the Headmaster - or have I miss understood that part of Hogwart’s school handbook.” Albus Dumbledore kept a completely calm face as the potions master spoke, which Harry found remarkable because the words hadn’t even been directed at him and a shiver flew down his spine. 

“No, of course, there’s no misunderstanding. Please take a seat.” Albus gestured towards the two chairs on the other side of his desk looking deeply disgruntled at Snape’s statement. 

“Now Harry, Professor Snape has informed me of your detention with Professor Umbridge last night. Can you confirm for me that what he has told me is all true, she had you write lines with a black quill?” the old man asked, 

“Yes Sir, it true.” Harry supplied 

“Show him your hand Mr. Potter” Snape requested 

Harry pulled back his left robe sleeve and held out his hand for Professor Dumbledore to see, it was far more stable this time not shaking nearly as much as it had when he showed Snape his hand the night before. 

“yes, this is clearly the work of a black quill and your hand would be more than enough proof to get Professor Umbridge removed from the castle. There may also be additional legal consequences. If you wish for us to do so Harry” 

“Albus, what do you need for Harry to do for this action to take place.” Snape still didn’t understand why his student had to be present for this, nothing had come up that he and Albus couldn’t discuss in private. 

“Severus, Harry hasn’t even had the time to decide if he wants to take legal action. Going to wizarding court isn’t something most people want to do my boy.” 

Harry didn’t understand why Dumbledore didn’t find it imperative to take legal action as Snape had, sure Harry wanted to avoid any more attention on him but he also knew that Umbridge should be stopped. 

Severus felt his eyes roll to the back of his head, what in merlins beard was Albus playing at. Of course, they would be taking legal action, he was not going to stand back and let anyone else lay a hand on Lily’s son - not again. 

“I do want to take legal action, Sir. She should be stopped before she does this to anyone else.” Harry spoke quietly and Severus felt a rush of pride now that he was speaking up for himself. 

“I see, well in that case I need to start with writing to our school board for approval to remove her from our staff and our campus. Then I can file an official report with the court, I will need Harry to sign the documents. If they take the matter to court he will need to attend accompanied by a guardian, as you have made clear today Mr. Potter is still an underaged wizard.” The tone in Dumbledore’s voice put both Slytherins a little on edge. Harry was feeling particularly uncomfortable, it felt as if something was shifting around under his skin and he couldn’t get his leg to stop bouncing. 

“The Dursley’s need to come?” Harry’s voice quivered slightly as he asked, if they were in court they would probably agree with Umbridge that would be a disaster. 

“No, underaged wizards from non-wizarding families are permitted to bring either 1 muggle guardian or 1 magical surrogate from an approved list. All Hogwarts professors and all ministry officials are on the list, so someone from the school will accompany you. Likely myself unless you have any objections to that?” Snape spoke and Harry felt a little calmer, his professor had proved that he would look out for Harry which felt amazing to the boy who had been treated so poorly for so long.

Harry nodded, “Thank you, Sir,” 

“There is one more thing I would like to discuss before you two make your leave,” Dumbledore called “you know there has not been a student re-sorted in this castle in all my years here, as a student or as a professor. It is a very old magic that we all wish to understand more.” 

Harry especially didn’t like this, he knew the Headmaster would have questions about why he got re-sorted but Harry didn’t want to talk about it. Everyone in Slytherin had told him there was no rush to talk about the things that had happened, he wanted to wait a while. 

Harry hadn’t noticed how tense he had become or the intensity at which his hands were trembling until Snape place a hand gently on his shoulder. He flinched violently at the sudden contact but he was successfully pulled from his thought spiral. 

“Harry, do you know why you have been removed from your house?” Dumbledore asked, paying no attention to the state Harry was in

“Now is not the time for this conversation, Albus. You know that what’s done is done, pressing Mr. Potter for details that will not change anything will not do anyone any good.” Snape was practically spitting as rage boiled inside of him. 

Dumbledore completely ignored the older man and turned his attention back to Harry, speaking with more urgency, “That may not be true Harry, as I said this is ancient magic and we don’t fully understand how it works. I have been working to find a way to get you back in Gryffindor where you belong.” 

Harry wanted to scream, he didn’t want to be back in Gryffindor he was happy for the first time in months and it could all be taken away. 

“No, I - I… “ he tried to speak his mind but the panic was rising too quickly

“Harry, go wait in the hall, you don’t need to be in here anymore,” Snape spoke softly but it did little to settles Harry’s nerves. He began to stand when Dumbledore booming voice filled the office, 

“No one is leaving!” 

Harry went rigid with fear, his voice was too much like Aunt Petunia before she sent a firm wack with a frying pan. 

“Headmaster, this is highly inappropriate. A student is clearly in distress, we have discussed the matter we came here for and now we will be leaving.” Snape stood with grace despite his anger. 

“You are not in a position to make demands Severus, or did you forget how you came into this job.” Dumbledores tone still had all of Harry’s senses on high alert, like he was taking in a thousand things every second and processing them all at once. 

“As someone in my position, I am here to make sure all the students in my house are safe and well. Mr. Potter is not right now so I plan on fulfilling my duty and seeing to it that he is cared for. Good day, Albus, come on Harry we’re running late.” Snape outstretched his arm to lead Harry from the office. Harry took his arm in hand eagerly, he felt like his body was moving on auto-pilot and the anxiety inside him kept growing. 

\--

Snape managed to get Harry back to the dungeons without being bothered by anyone else. “Harry, it’s alright you’re safe at Hogwarts, we’re waiting down the hall from my classroom, no one is going to hurt you.” Snape’s voice was uncharacteristically soft even for comforting a student. 

Severus cast a Tempus charm and found his fifth-year potions class was supposed to have started already, he couldn’t put that off but he also wasn’t about to leave Harry alone. 

“Harry, I’m gonna help you sit here, and then I’ll have to go for just a moment, I’m going to get one of your classmates to sit with you. You’ll be excused from my class today and can make up the potions lab in the future.” Snape lead Harry towards the wall and held one arm steady as the boy slid down into a sitting position. 

He quickly made his way to the doorway of his classroom and was unsurprised to find the room filled with chatter and the occasional random object flying around. 

“Mr. Malfoy, a word,” Snape called loudly, causing a silence to fall over the room before stepping back into the privacy of the hall. Draco stood instantly; he was now anxious because he hadn’t seen Harry yet. 

“Is everything alright?” Draco questioned the second he could see his god-fathers face

“Our meeting with Professor Dumbledore ended rather poorly and Mr. Potter is quite upset, I normally wouldn’t ask for such a thing but I’ve seen how he trusts you now and the headmaster would never let me hear the end of it if my class was canceled after I used it as an excuse to get us out of there. I need you to stay with Harry until I’m done teaching, get him back to the common room, and make sure he’s safe. Just until I’m done teaching.” Snape felt awful for asking so much of his god-son, but there was not another viable option, “Draco if it’s too much to ask I will find another way just say the word.” 

Draco was ready to rush to the boy’s side the minute Severus said he was upset but he liked knowing how much his god-father cared even if he couldn’t show it as much while at school. 

“Of course, where is he?” 

“He’s sitting right around the corner, send a house-elf if there is any problem.” 

\--

Draco rounded the corner at record speed and knelt next to Harry, 

“Harry doll, let’s go back to the common room.” Draco held out his hand for Harry to grab

“We have potions, Snape said we were late. Draco, we’re late we have to go to class, Snape’ll - come on.” Harry insisted on standing on his own and was heading towards the potions room. 

Draco quickly followed and got in front of him, “No Harry, I just talked to Snape you and I are going to brew our potion for him some other time. He excused us from class. He wanted me to make sure you were okay.” 

“I - I’m okay, a little shaken up but Snape got us out of there before things got too bad,” Harry responded dully 

“If you’re shaken up, and as tense as you are you’re not in any state to be making an advanced potion Potter. Come on, Snape gave us the class off lets take it. We can just sit in the common room, it should be nearly empty this time of day. It could be nice, to talk and calm down - we could get to know each other?” Draco felt like an idiot school girl talking to Harry 

Harry took one last glance at the classroom before nodding, he knew Snape was looking out for him now but he supposed that wouldn’t apply to missed classes. Draco has insisted it would be okay though and Harry was inclined to believe him. 

“Yeah” Harry spoke up, looking into Draco’s vast grey eyes “I would like that, to talk and calm down and get to know you.” The boys smiled at each other and walked side by side back to the Slytherin dorms to enjoy their free period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall didn't get used to me being early twice in a row because being late is my specialty and I'm so sorry about that, but honestly, this chapter is late because I was watching the Hunger Games with my sister and pretending its 2013 again to feel something. I also listened to Halsey's Badlands album twice today, so that's where I'm at. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter you're comments are literally making me so happy and inspired to keep going. 
> 
> Happy new years to everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, how do you guys feel about me doing a part of an upcoming chapter with some Wolfstar pov from Grimmauld Place?


	9. Friends Being Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: extra evil Dumbles, trauma discussion, panic attacks (mentioned), abuse (mentioned)

“You’re honestly doing alright?” Draco asked as soon as the pair had settled into the common room. 

“Yes, honestly we should have just gone to potions.” despite saying he was fine Harry still felt like his nerves were firing 100 times per second and he was worried about missing Snape’s class. 

“Are you mad? Snape never lets anyone miss class, if we didn’t take advantage of it we would never hear the end of it. Besides, it would have been worse for us to show up after he told me to bring you back here.” Draco spoke lightly

“I guess you’re right,” he paused to settle and collect his thoughts, “so what are we going to _take advantage_ of than.” Harry’s joking tone made Draco chuckle from the other side of the couch. 

“Well, we’re friends now but we just skipped over all those parts where we get to know each other. I want to learn more about you and I want to tell you about myself, so as long as you’re honestly feeling up to chatting with me for a while I think now would be as good a time as any to start.”

“Okay, well what do you want to know about me?” Harry was a little anxious at the moment and not knowing what Draco was going to ask did not help matters. 

“Oh, uhh...what’s your...favorite color?” Draco had panicked and said something random so his voice rang with uncertainty. 

“My favorite color...is probably... yellow,” Harry spoke with a similar uncertainty, he wasn’t expecting this, he thought Draco was going to want some a little more interesting than his favorite color. 

“Like Hufflepuff?” Draco questioned he was shocked, Draco couldn’t stand the loud yellow color they all sported

“No, not so bright. More like a golden leaf or the edges of a sunset.” Harry smiled, “What’s yours?” 

“Green.” Draco’s answer was quick and firm and it made Harry chuckle, “But not emerald, like Slytherin - although I do like that a fair bit for the obvious reasons. Green like the soft dark moss that grows around trees in the forest” 

“That’s beautiful Draco and I’m glad I know it, but I assumed you wanted to know something - I don’t know more _Private_ ,” Harry stated 

“I don’t want to talk about anything that makes you uncomfortable I just want to get to know you a little better. Is there something you want to talk about?” Draco asked, shifted a little bit closer to his roommate on the couch. 

“I - could we talk about what happened with Dumbledore? I’m just still feeling overwhelmed and I don’t know, maybe if I tell you about it you can tell me to calm down or get over it or whatever. I just, if you don’t mind.” Harry stuttered and stumbled over his words but Draco was thrilled he was opening up, 

“Of course we can talk about that Harry, what do you want to tell me.”

So Harry told Draco about the meeting, told him about how Dumbledore wanted Snape to leave so he was already anxious before they even sat down. Harry told him about how Dumbledore tried to convince Harry not to take any action against Umbridge and told him about getting pressed for answers about how he ended up in Slytherin.

“He was so angry, but he didn’t sound mad he was cold and distant and he reminded me so much of Aunt Petunia.” Harry gasped for breath and he began to shake, “and then he started to yell and I don’t know why but I thought I was going to be hurt. It wasn’t like a nightmare where I thought he was Aunt Petunia I knew I was in his office and I knew Snape was there but I just thought - I got so scared.” Harry cried as he spoke, he felt cold and exhausted but he could feel the anxiousness fading. Perhaps just talking about it had helped. 

“I think you had a panic attack Harry, or at least that’s what it sounds like to me. I’m not going to tell you to get over it because you don’t need to, you’ve lived through something traumatizing Harry and no one has ever helped you the way you need so you are allowed to feel everything you want to. Thank you for telling me that, it was really strong of you to do it and I’m honored that you trusted me. Do you want me to come and hold you?” Draco felt a little embarrassed to ask, still not used to Harry liking him. 

Harry took a minute to calm his breath and stop crying before he answered, “Could you just come over here and sit closer to me. I’d like to keep talking if that’s alright?” he felt nervous again asking for what he wanted but he thought this was a good kind of nerve. 

“Bloody course it’s alright.” Draco stood and came closer to Harry, he sat down right next to him on the couch. Harry turned so his back was in the corner of the couch he pulled his right leg up onto the couch and folded it so his thigh touched his chest. His left arm stretched across his other leg so that his hand could rest on Dracos thigh and their feet were touching through the toes of their shoes on the ground. 

“What do you want to know about me?” Draco asked Harry once they were settled in, 

“What was it like growing up with Professor Snape as your godfather?” Harry was not only curious about Draco’s relationship with their professor, but he was also curious about what a normal relationship with a godfather should be like. He never knew about family outside of the Dursley’s and Aunt Marge, Harry didn’t even know who Dudley’s grandfather was and he wanted to do things right with Sirius. Maybe Draco would have some insight. 

“Oh, ~~Snape~~ Uncle Sev was one of the best things in my childhood. When I was really little my parents went away for 2 weeks one summer and I stayed with him while they were gone. I had such a great time they sent me there every year, even if they weren’t going away. This past summer was the first time I can remember not spending any time at Spinners End.” Draco sighed a little as he realized he might not get to spend another summer with his godfather; now that the Dark Lord was back Lucius was worse than ever. Harry noticed that his friend was dealing with something so he let the moment of silence sink in before and didn’t say anything until Draco continued, 

“He bought me my first broom, this tiny little thing barely flew 2 feet up but I used to ride it around the house when my father wasn’t around. I always brought it with me to Uncle Sev’s, he hates me flying now though he thinks it’s reckless and too dangerous for its worth he can’t get too mad though considering he started the habit in the first place.” Draco and Harry both laughed at the story, 

“That sounds really nice.” Harry was yearning for that family feeling the mirror of Erised gave him again.

“You’re relatives don’t have any family that you grew up with?” Draco asked, he knew family must be a sensitive topic for Harry but Draco couldn’t imagine growing up without any family outside of the people you lived with. Even without Uncle Sev his mother Narcissa had a big family that he knew fairly well. 

“Uncle Vernon has a sister Marge, I always had to call her Aunt Marge as a kid but there’s no relation, probably for the best she hates me just as much as they do. Whenever she visits it’s always the worst, I always end up getting punished loads more. She doesn’t stay for visits anymore though, she came the summer after 2nd year and I accidentally inflated her.” Harry was trying to lighten the mood

“What on earth does that mean?” Draco asked, 

“It was accidentally magic, we were all at the dinner table and she was talking about how rotten I was - which I didn’t mind that’s what she always does - but then she kept saying it was my parent’s fault. She called them awful names and the Dursleys told her they died in a car crash so she called them drunks and lazy and I couldn’t stop myself. She inflated and just floated away, Uncle Vernon chased her for a little while but I grabbed all my things and ran away. The Night Bus picked me up and brought me to the Leaky Cauldron.” Harry fished the story with a smile, he was petrified at the time it happened but now he could look back and chuckle. 

“Merlin, are all your stories like that?” Draco was trying not to laugh and you could hear the smile in his voice. 

“a lot of them are that crazy, yeah.” So they laughed and Harry spent the rest of the period telling crazy stories and getting to know Draco

\--

After she had finished brewing her potion and was excused from class Pansy Parkinson rushed through the dungeon to the Slytherin House entrance where she hoped to find her best friend and her newest friend who had both been mysteriously gone from class without any comment from them our Professor Snape. 

“what in Merlin's name did you two do to get out of Snape's class," Pansy demanded when she saw them both sitting together laughing in front of the fireplace. 

Harry and Draco looked up at her and smiled, 

“Pans, I’m so sorry I wanted to tell you I’d be gone but Snape sent me right to Harry.” Draco apologized 

“I’m glad you’re alright, but seriously what happened?” She asked again

"Oh, it's really simple, just have a panic attack in front of him and the headmaster a few minutes before class and he’ll excuse you and a friend." Harry joked about a serious matter in a way he probably wouldn’t have if he and Draco and not just spent so much time exchanging funny stories to lighten to mood. 

Draco and Pansy found Harry’s reaction to be amazing as they both looked at each other in shock for a few seconds before joining in the laughter. 

"damn Harry why haven't you used your powers of sass for good in the past," Draco asked 

“I couldn’t reveal my secret power too soon,” Harry responded as though the most obvious thing in the world. 

The three stayed together in the common room joking around until a bell chime told them it was time to get to class. The rest of the day was surprisingly just as good, classes went well and the great hall was feeling less and less like a war zone with every meal. 

As dinner passed without a single nasty comment they relaxed, the only thing left for Harry and Draco to get through today was Snape’s make-up potion class. 

\--

The boys made it to Snape’s classroom as the professor pulled out a stack of finished essays that needed grading, he was confident enough in the students’ potions skills to allow himself time to grade as they worked. 

“I trust you two can brew your Draught of Peace without blowing the classroom to bits. However, it would be highly unprofessional of me to leave you unintended. I’ll be at my desk grading some summer work if you need anything - I do hope you won’t” He said once they had set up their cauldron and gathered the needed ingredients. They both agreed so Severus walked off to tend to his work. 

Draco let out a small chuckle once Snape was out of earshot, “It’s weird isn’t in when he gets all teachery like that. I had spent so much time with him as my ‘Uncle Sev’ growing up that I nearly cried after my first potions class, I didn’t know he could be so mean.” 

“I was just thinking the opposite” Harry added, “I’ve been shocked with how kind he’s been, this is the first time he’s felt like Professor Snape all term” 

They both laughed, but with one harsh look from the man in question they were stifled and the pair looked to the potions recipe in front of them. 

Draco added the first parts of moonstone and began to stir, if Harry didn’t speak up Draco was bound to forget he was there he got so drawn into his potions work he was known to forget everything else around him. Pansy had informed Harry of this earlier in the library so he spoke up, 

“What would you like me to do,” Harry pulled Draco from his trance 

“Oh, erm- could you just take over stirring, counter-clockwise until it turns blue. I can prepare the next bit of moonstone.” Draco didn’t want to admit it to his new friend, but he was a bit worried about Harry’s potions skills. This was a tricky subject and an especially tricky potion, after sitting at the cauldron across the room from Harry for years Draco knew of more than one time that one of the boy’s brews had gone dangerously bad. 

“Yes, I can handle the stirring Draco. I know how it’s done, I may not be top of the class - not that I’d even want to be - but I can manage myself in front of a cauldron. I know there have been some disasters in the past but I’ve always had Ron as a partner and he hated this class acted like it was a joke. Of course, I could never get anything done well” Harry had a defensive tone to his voice but held back his anger. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have judged you before we even had a chance to work together. Do you want to add the moonstone once it’s ready?” Draco asked

“No that’s alright, you add them. Do it now though, it just turned blue and if you wait too long it will be hard to gauge when we’ve got the right shade of purple and we might add too much.” Harry remembered how important it was not to add more moonstone than necessary, the book he read this summer said that if the ingredient proportions were off the drinker could end up in a permanent sleep. 

“Yeah, of course.” Draco slowly added the ingredient and both boys watched the potion change colors once again, Draco thought this must be one of the prettiest things he’s ever made in Snape’s classroom. 

The pair continued to work together, they were terrific adding ingredients and stirring the brew, working in a harmony neither of them had experienced with their previous potions partners. Harry had just added the last bit of moonstone and Draco was watching the cauldron change colors once again, this time from grey to orange as the draught bubbled.

“The powdered porcupine quills?” Draco inquired once the potion was the desired shade of orange Harry sprinkled the quills into the center of the cauldron as Draco switched directions and started stirring clock-wise. The color changed one last time into a pearly white. 

“And now the hellebore,” Draco removed the stirring spoon and reached for the vial of hellebore uncapping it. He was about to add the required seven drops when Harry called out, “No, wait!” 

Draco jumped a little 

“I’m sorry for scaring you, but we need to lower the flame first.” Harry reached over and did so as Draco let out a little sigh

“Merlin, that could have been bad. Thanks, mate.” Draco placed his free hand on Harry’s shoulder and a gesture of thanks as they waited a minute longer for the flames to settle, adding hellebore to an open flame could have been enough to make Snape take back his previous statement about trusting them. 

“You should finish it,” Draco extended the vial of hellebore in Harrys direction

“You’re sure?” Harry questioned, taking the vial tentatively 

“Of course I am, you just saved this potion.” Draco paused and gave a cheeky smile, “It’s seven drops” 

“Yeah,” Harry laughed “I know” 

Draco casts a cooling charm when Harry was finished adding the hellebore and he bottled what they had made. The team exchanged friendly high-fives before approaching Snape’s desk. 

“It’s finished?” Snape inquired when his students placed the vial on his desk drawing him away from the third-year essay he was looking over. 

“Yes Sir,” 

“Very well, have a seat for just a moment and I’ll look over it.” Snape walked the potion back to the cauldron they had been working out as they took a seat closer to the professor’s desk. It took about 3 minutes for the Potions Master to return. 

“So far as I can tell this is a perfectly brewed Draught of Peace, your grades will reflect so. I will also award five-points to Slytherin for your hard work.” Snape said upon his return, he was very proud of his students, he hadn’t expected this from either of them. Draco had always been at the top of his class but this was a difficult potion that none of the other fifth-years had brewed perfectly yet. Harry’s work had always been impeccably average, Severus had attributed some of his misfortune potion attempts to his previous partner but he hadn’t expected the potion to be this well no matter who Potters partner was. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Harry replied while both he and Draco plastered wide smiles to their faces. 

Snape wanted to talk to his students more, to sincerely congratulate his godsons’ good work, and to find out where his new snake had been hiding all his potions talent. Severus continued on, 

"This is immaculate work, some of your best Draco and it was on a very difficult draught. I can only assume that's because of Mr. Potter, is that correct?" he started

"Yeah, I would have messed it up at least two different times if it weren't for Harry, he’s a brilliant potions partner." Draco grinned at Harry as he spoke

"I see, and that leads me to my next question. Mr. Potter this is far better than anything you've ever brewed for me, and I know that a competent potions partner can make a world of difference in the brewing results. This, however, is not the work I've seen in you over the years even when you’ve worked alone I’ve never seen talent like this from you. Care to explain to me how that is?” Severus didn’t want to seem too demanding but he wasn’t going to leave room for Harry to avoid answering the question.

Harry took a deep breath before answering, “I suppose I’m just used to making sure I don’t draw too much attention to myself, so I just worked on Ron’s level before but I’ve always been able to make potions like this. I like making potions it’s a science and if you know how to do them well then you can just mess it up a little in the right way to make it okay even if it’s not great, I’ve read a bunch of potions books in my free time.” 

The other boys in the room were stunned, “You’ve been cheating to make yourself look dumber?” Draco asked the shock clear in his voice and Snape shot him a look that told him he shouldn’t have said that,

“Mr. Potter, performing well in a class isn’t something you do to draw attention to yourself. With the way you had been working previously, it is highly unlikely you could have scored well enough on your OWL’s to continue onto sixth-year potions. I would like to know what led you to believe that performing well is such a problem, and if you would prefer to do so privately we can go to my office.” Snape was getting that feeling that this conversation was not going to have a happy ending again. 

“N-no, no it’s alright Draco can stay.” Harry took another stabilizing breath and Draco reached for his hand under the table like he had when Ron approached them during the last potions lesson. 

“My cousin Dudley was never very smart and it always made him mad when others got better marks than him but he didn’t want to put in any work to get the higher marks himself. So when my aunt and uncle realized if I was doing worse than him it would make him happy I started getting in trouble,” Harry had to stop for a moment remembering the type of trouble he used to get in and the punishments it would lead to, “- I got in trouble anytime I got a higher mark than Dudley. I thought it would be different at Hogwarts because he isn’t here, but then when I got higher grades than Hermione she would get upset just like Dudley used to so I just kept doing a little worse than I actually could because I didn’t want to lose my friend. I didn’t want anyone to be mad at me, so I just worked like Ron did and it kept everyone happy.” when he was finished talking Harry couldn’t bring himself to look at his professor, he was scared of seeing that look of disappointment or even worse pity. Under the table, Draco gave his hand a reassuring squeeze which gave Harry the courage to look up at his classmate. 

“I’m sure Professor Snape has lots to say about that, but before he does I just want you to know you never have to do that with me. Sometimes we get a little competitive but I swear it’s always just to encourage each other. You don’t have to change who you are for any of us Harry, please know that. We won’t get mad at you for succeeding. Ever.” Draco knew that their professor could hear him but paid no attention to that, he was only worried about Harry. 

“Thank you,” He responded reciprocating the gentle hand squeeze Draco had given him earlier. 

“I think Mr. Malfoy has covered much of what I had to say, I am going to add a few more important details. You will never be punished for good work here, but that doesn’t mean you always have to be the best. That is something many students here struggle with and while you may experience those feelings sometimes it is important to know that you are the only person trying to hold yourself to that standard, we all know that perfection can’t always be possible. That said, now that I know the work you are capable of I _will hold you to that standard_. I can only assume this applies to your other classes as well, I have told you that things you say to me in confidence will be kept secret but as head of house I can see all of your marks, and if I feel one is needed we will have an academic check-in. Harry, your aunt and uncle were wrong to do that to you, and you may already know that, but if you don’t I want to make myself clear - it was never your fault that your cousin was not as strong of a student as you. If there is ever anything else that comes up that you’re not sure was healthy or normal, something that happened to you while living with those muggles, you can always come to talk to me and I promise to be honest with you.” Severus was relieved he had been able to make it through all of that with how his emotions were firing. Every conversation he had with Harry made him want to hunt down and kill Petunia Dursley and her family for hurting the boy so much.

“Thank you, Sir. I knew it was wrong to some extent, but after doing it for so long it was like I had to keep it up. So thank you, for reminding me.” Harry smiled sheepishly as he spoke and was finally able to look at his professor. Snape wasn’t smiling but he didn’t look disappointed so Harry was pleased. 

“I would like to congratulate you two on this hard work once again, and if all is well here I need to get back to grading.” Snape waited for responses and was met with two nods and mumbled thank you’s as his students made a quick retreat from the classroom. 

\--

At the other end of the castle, the Headmaster was sitting at his desk looking down at the letter he had just written. It was definitely against at least one code of ethics for him to send it, but it could be the key to getting his golden boy back where he belonged. Albus was sure that if he could just convince Harry that he was meant to be back in Gryffindor all the other pieces would begin falling into place. He decided to read the letter over again before sending it, 

_” Mr. Sirius Black, Sirius, I hope this letter finds you in good health. I’m sure it cannot be easy for you to stay in your family home, especially now with Remus away on order business. If there is ever anything I can do to help ease this burden please inform me of how I can do so. I am in your debt for offering up Grimwald place as a headquarters. However, this is not what I am writing to discuss. There have been some unfortunate changes involving Mr. Harry Potter at Hogwarts this year, and while I know we could not get you legal guardianship over Harry Potter at this time I also know how much you care for the boy nonetheless. On his first night back at school Harry awoke some powerful magic that our founders placed in the castle, the magic dictated that in extreme cases students could be re-sorted into a different house. This magic took Harry from Gryffindor, it worked with its connection to the sorting hat and it placed him in Slytherin where he has been for the past several days. We are unsure why this magic was drawn upon because there have not been such extreme cases that should require it. I will admit some hostility has been seen since the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament but we don’t believe it would have been too much longer before that blew over. He is now under the care of your former classmate Severus Snape who is the head of Slytherin. I have not been able to speak with Harry alone since this happened. I have met with Severus a few times and he has taken quickly to the role, he has stepped up as a self-appointed “magical caregiver”. I would not write to you about something so private if it weren’t for the seriousness of this matter, I do hope you understand why it has been imperative I break certain protocols to inform you of this situation. I’m sure you understand how important it is for Harry stays where he belongs for this war to go our way. Harry is the most viable option for our success. I hope maybe you can help him see that as well. Harry doesn’t know the extent of his involvement and I don’t think it wise to tell him as much right now, but he needs to know that we need him. Harry trusts you, and he looks up to you he also trusts what you tell him about his parents - you knew them best after all. I believe Harry will listen to you is the point, I urge you to write to him and see if you can get him to see clearly. Warm Wishes, Albus”_

Albus knew he couldn’t dwell on the legality of the issue, Sirius Black had the influences to turn Harry back in the right direction which was all he needed. He grabbed the letter and made his way to the owlery to send it to Grimmwald place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wolfstar next chapter. I promise
> 
> As always thank y'all so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos it means the world to me. I hope everyone had a happy new year. I made a 2021 bingo card and added a "JKR lawsuit" and a "BBC Johnlock confirmed" square so that's how my day went.


	10. Don't Make Padfoot Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly Wolfstar, a little Drarry, and Pansy friendship moments. Getting to learn a bit more about the magic the Founding Four left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about not posting on Sunday, it's been a wild week. 
> 
> cw: angry shouting Sirius, and a "blink-and-you-miss-it mention of sex
> 
> Shout-out to Aegopodium who always leaves comments that make me laugh. Thank you for reading and supporting my story it means the world to me.

Hogwarts Magic  
Ch. 10 “Don’t Make Padfoot Angry” 

Sirius Balck was sitting alone in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place; he had been lost in thought for so long his morning coffee had gone cold. He kept drinking it. Sirius hated being back at his childhood home and did his best to avoid as much of it as possible - he and Remus slept in an old guest room, the only other rooms he entered were: the bathroom, kitchen, and study.

It was much easier to live at Grimmauld Place when Remus was around, but his boyfriend had been gone for the last 3 days, luckily he was scheduled to return this evening. 

Sirius was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of an owl hooting outside the kitchen window. He shot like a rocket from his seat, petrified something was wrong; very few people knew of his location, and he couldn’t imagine any of them sending an owl with good news. He pried the window open and took the letter from the bird’s claw. It was from Hogwarts, but it wasn’t from Harry; his godson would have sent Hedwig. 

Sirius sat down at the kitchen table and opened the letter; he wished Remus were there with him as he began to read. Something was wrong with Harry and wasn’t that though enough to send Sirius into a full panic before he had even finished reading. Dumbledore wouldn’t be writing to him if there wasn’t a ~~serious~~ problem. 

Sirius Black read the letter over three times before he was able to set it down. He didn’t entirely believe Dumbledore when he said there hadn’t been an issue worthy of awaking the founders’ magic, he knew that the Headmaster had a nasty habit of bending the truth. Sirius was far more considered that his godson had wound up in Slytherin with his childhood nemesis looking over him. Sirius also knew how much Harry’s friends meant to him and wondered why they hadn’t already tried to get Harry back to Gryffindor. He could understand why Harry hadn’t spoken with Dumbledore about the situation - he just didn’t have a clue why he wouldn’t have gone to his friends?

“Moons, where are you?” Sirius thought out loud he didn’t know what to do should he write to Harry or respond to Dumbledore first. The Hogwarts owl was still sitting in his window, perhaps just waiting for a treat for all his troubles. 

There wasn’t an owl at Grimmauld Place, although Sirius and Remus had been talking about getting one for weeks, so there were no bird treats; Sirius grabbed some crackers from the pantry and fed them to the barn owl. 

Eventually, the bird took off so Sirius could return to pacing the kitchen in peace. 

\--

Sirius spent the next hour trying to decide what to do. He felt like he couldn’t make a decent decision without Remus there, so he spent the day researching the type of magic Dumbledore had referenced. 

For the first time since returning to Grimmauld Place Sirius walked through the door inside the study that led to a separate, bigger library. Sirius shivered as he walked into the room - his father always spent a lot of time in here. Quickly, he started looking for all the books the room held that may contain some information about the founders’ magic. 

It took about 30 minutes, but when Sirius left the library he was sure that he had thoroughly checked the book catalogs; he had every book the Black Family Library held on the subject. Sirius dropped the large stacks of books he had in both hands onto a sofa in the study as gently as he could. He made sure to close and lock the library door before sorting through the books looking for the best one to start with.

Sirius spent the whole day alone in the study, he found himself very interested in the ‘Magical Core’ that the founding four placed in the castle before passing. He had learned some fascinating things about the power this core had. 

\--

As the founders worked to build and establish Hogwarts they each added bits of their magic to a core they placed underneath the castle. This was delicate work and if it were too complex it wouldn’t hold over the years after they passed. So each of the Hogwarts Four came up with one specific task for their piece of magic to do. 

From Helga Hufflepuff, when a student was sick, hurt, or undernourished her magic would inform the acting Headmaster of the situation and work to help bring all students up to full health. Helga believed there was no reason to leave children to suffer when they didn’t have to. She used her power to assure even when she had gone that no student in any house would have to go unnoticed. 

Godric Gryffindor had a similar plan, Godric wanted to ensure that any student fighting with pure and loyal intentions inside the castle walls would be granted an extra shield of his protection. The magic was triggered when someone doing a strong act of good was in danger. Much like how his sword would find its way to any worthy Gryffindor his shield magic could assist any student in Hogwarts with pure, good-willed, and loyal intentions. 

Rowena Ravenclaw used her magic to create something more tangible and physical. She used her magic to install the secret passages that filled every corridor of the building. She knew only those with the most intelligence and determination would be able to find and use the passages. While she knew the passages alone could benefit so many she also added several unfortunate traps and obstacles that would only appear if someone in the passage had truly evil intent. 

The final founder Salzar Slytherin used the most advanced magic to create a system that could detect when a student had been abandoned or betrayed. With some reluctant help from Godric Gryffindor, he was able to make a magical connection between his piece of the core and the sorting hat; if this magic was ever called on a student would be placed somewhere they wouldn’t have to experience that loss again. Slytherin wanted to assure his magic was only called on when it was absolutely necessary, he knew it was powerful and didn’t want the power to be abused. Salazar made it so the core would only be activated when the betrayed student accepted themself that they had been abandoned _or_ when remaining in their original house could result in harm to the student that could be avoided by undergoing a resort.

\--

Sirius was lost in a story about the first student who activated Salzars magic when Remus returned home. He learned that it was 1478 and the student was a third-year Hufflepuff girl who got re-sorted into Ravenclaw. She was the only student to ever be removed from Hufflepuff; in the many years between her re-sorting and Harrys, every other student who woke this magic had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Sirius had just started reading about the known circumstances of the girls resorting when Remus found him. 

“What is all of this?” He asked as soon as he saw the state of the study, books were everywhere and his partner looked like he was ready to collapse, but he held a large, dusty book close to his face. 

Sirius jumped straight out of his chair, slamming the book shut and yelling in shock, “Jesus Moons! You scared the shit out of me. You can’t bloody sneak up on me like that.” 

Despite his anger at having just been scared Sirius made his way around the room and collapsed into his boyfriend’s arms, “ ‘m so glad you’re back Moony.” he mumbled into the man’s chest. 

“I’m glad to be back, Siri what’s going on love?” Remus asked as he began to play with his lover’s hair, pulling it down from the frizzed bun and running his long fingers through it. 

“It’s Harry,” Sirius straightened up as he spoke so he could look at Remus while he talked. 

“I got a letter today from Dumbledore, Harry awoke some old magic the founders placed in a core under the school. I’ve been researching it all day, but the gist of it is that each of the Hogwarts Four put some of their magic into the school, but it was tricky would so each of the four could only give the magic one specific task to do. Salazar Slytherin connected his magic to the sorting hat and anytime a student is truly abandoned by their house his power will place that student in a different house.” Sirius took a deep breath and continued, 

“This magic only works when a student is in danger of being hurt in their house or when they accept that they’ve been abandoned. I don’t know what happened yet, but Harry’s in Slytherin now and he hasn’t talked to anyone about how he woke the magic yet. Albus wants me to convince him that he does belong in Gryffindor but I don’t think I can do it Moons. Everything I’ve read today says this only happens in extreme situations, whatever happened in Gryffindor must have been **_bad_ **, Remus. What could have happened, it had to be truly horrible to awake the oldest and most powerful magic in the castle. How can I subject him to go back to it? I can’t do it, Rem. I can’t” A tear fell down his face, 

“I - I hate that he’s in Slytherin, I hate that he’s under Snivellus care, and I hate that I know James would feel the same...but I think he needs to stay there Remus. I think whatever happened put Harry in danger, and if it didn’t it left him hurt. So if he’s safe and happy now - I can’t take that away from him and I won’t ruin our relationship by trying.” Sirius stopped talking and looked into Remus’s eyes waiting for the other man to respond. 

“I agree,” He said softly “I don’t think whatever happened just happened, even when he was my student I could tell there was _something_ wong but I didn’t want to overstep. Albus had warned me not to and with Severus watching me so closely to make sure I didn’t wolf out on any students I couldn’t risk it.” Remus’ calm tone did little to ease the tension in the room, 

“Maybe James is rolling over in his grave at the thought of Harry in Green, but he’s not here-” Sirius felt his voice crack and his breath hitch but he pushed through, “I need to do whatever is best for Harry. Not what James would have wanted.” 

“Sirius, James would want you - want us to do whatever is best for Harry. You have to know that.” Remus knew that Sirius knew it, no one (Except perhaps Lily) knew James better than Sirius, and James loved nothing (Except perhaps Lily) as much as Harry. 

Sirius only nodded; so the pair sat in silence for several minutes before Sirius spoke up. 

“I have to respond to Fumbles soon but I don’t know what to say to him. I want to talk to Harry first, I need to know he’s okay before I subject myself to be one of the old mans bloody pawns. I won’t do anything to hurt Harry, for anyone” Sirius spat. 

“So tell him that, send a letter, or floo him and tell him that. Harry should be in Hogsmeade next weekend, we can all meet up in Three Broomsticks.” Remus supplied

Sirius pulled the man in and kissed him deeply, he wasn’t sure what he would do without Remus. 

“I love you, Remus, thank you.” Sirius kissed him again before making his way back to his desk to grab some parchment and write the old man a letter. 

Sirius addressed the finished letter and handed it over, it didn’t say much. He told the man he wanted to speak with Harry to better understand the situation before encouraging him to do anything drastic, “You’ll take it first thing tomorrow?” he asked, Sirius would love nothing more than to escape the hollow halls of Grimmauld Place even if it was just to run errands. Alas, it was far too risky still. 

“Yeah Pads, I’ll take it tomorrow. Come on let’s get you something to eat, I’m sure you haven’t left this room once today.” Remus, to no one’s surprise, was completely correct and Sirius’ stomach rumbled at the notion of food. 

\--

Monday morning Harry found himself laughing alongside his friends at the Slytherin table for breakfast before classes. He had a great, care-free weekend. The group of fifth-years did their homework together Saturday afternoon and the rest of the weekend was spent hanging out and getting to know each other. 

Harry learned that Draco and Pansy’s parents knew each other well so they had been friends since before school. Vincent and Greg lived in the same village and spent loads of time together, when they were young people often mistook them for brothers. Harry also noticed that Blaise and Theo tended to keep to themselves most of the time, so he still knew little about them. 

On Sunday evening after dinner but before sunset Draco and Harry put on their jackets and headed out for a walk around the great lake. Draco was given a chance to learn some more about Harry’s life while they were out there. 

\--

“Why do you wear clothes that fit so poorly? That jacket can hardly be keeping you warm with how much of it is hanging off of you.” Draco had asked when he noticed Harry shiver through a cold breeze that passed through them. 

“Oh, it was Dudley’s and he’s much bigger than me. Most of my clothes are just his old things.” Harry shrugged and pulled the jacket tightly around himself. 

Draco cast a shrinking charm and the jacket shrunk down to perfectly fit Harry’s slim figure. Draco, who had never worn any hand-me-downs in his life didn’t understand why Harry hadn’t gotten himself new things when he got to Hogwarts; he knew the boy had the finical means to do so. The Potters weren’t _rich_ but he knew they had left money behind. 

“We could go get you new ones - at Hogsmeade next weekend, or we could owl order some.” He suggested, 

“It’s alright mine work fine, they’re just old besides your shrinking charm worked great. You’ve gotta teach me how to do it.” Harry smiled and dismissed Draco’s concerns. Draco was not about to let the issue go entirely, but he moved on for now. 

\--

Unfortunately, even the best of weekends had to end and this Monday was bound to bring all sorts of trouble. The Slytherins had Defense again today and Dumbledore had not made any significant progress since his meeting with Snape and Harry, so Umbridge was still there to torture them all. The dread Harry felt imagining another class with the pink-clad women was momentarily relieved when an unfamiliar owl delivered him a letter. 

“Who’s it from?” Draco asked 

The letter was addressed to _”Prongslett”_ and Harry tore into it excitedly. He knew only his Godfather would call him that name. 

“Sirius!” Harry spoke softly but excitement rang through his voice, he was worried he would never hear from the man again. 

_“Prongslett,_

_I’m sorry I could not write to you sooner, Moony and I have been staying at an old family home and we haven’t got an owl. I had to wait for Moony to get back from his trip before I could send anything._

_Harry, last week I received word from Dumbledore about what happened to you on the first of the term. I’m worried about you and I want to see that you’re safe. Remus and I would like to meet up with you in Hogsmeade next weekend. I just want to make sure in person that you are safe and happy in Slytherin, if you are I will do my best to support you Harry - I swear it. I just need to be sure._

_I don’t want to pressure you into anything you’re not ready for, even just seeing you would be enough for now. I miss you dearly, Harry._

_XOXO,  
Padfoot _

_P.s. Just in case I am not able to send another owl before Saturday we will be in the shrieking shack all morning. Remus and I decided that Three Broomsticks was a bit too the public for now. Hope to see you there._

“Oh my god, he wants to see me. He wants me to meet him at the shrieking shack on Saturday. He’s worried about me.” Harry spoke in awe only loud enough for Draco and Pansy to hear. 

“He’s worried about you...because you’re in Slytherin?” Draco asked getting defensive, both of his house and of Harry who he was growing very protective over. 

“No - no or I guess I don’t think so. It sounded more like he was worried about me because it had happened at all, not because it sorted me into Slytherin. Although I know he’s not been very fond of Slytherins in the past. Maybe I shouldn’t get my hopes up.” So as he spoke Harry started preparing himself for a meeting where his godfather was upset with him.

“Oh, I’m sorry I ruined the moment Harry,” Draco added sheepishly 

“No, you’re right. I need to be prepared, just like I do for Umbridge’s classes.” Harry groaned but gathered his things and got ready to leave the great hall. 

\--

Defense went much better than it had last week, Harry and the other Slytherins kept quiet and did as they were told. Snape had warned all of his students to avoid getting detention with Professor Umbridge. The Gryffindors seemed to be following their lead, which led to a much calmer class in that way as well. 

Harry worked harder than he ever had before in all of his classes, he knew the seriousness of Snape’s threat to an academic meeting. His first opportunity to prove himself would come on Wednesday when he took his first test of the year; Professor Flitwick announced that the fifth years had a review exam of all the charms they had previously learned that were a part of their O.W.Ls. 

The day flew by and Harry felt weighed down by all his assigned work at the end of it. As Harry entered his common room he remembered that his first Quidditch practice of the year was tonight so all of that work would have to wait until late tonight. 

“I’m gonna change my robes now, I need to write to Sirius after dinner and I doubt I’ll have time for both.” Harry dropped himself dramatically onto the chair next to where Pansy was sitting on the couch. 

“Unless you’ve invented a clothes-changing charm that I don’t know about I don’t think it’s possible for you to be changing robes right now.” Pansy joked without looking up from her book. Draco gave out a short yet loud chuckle from the other end of the couch. 

“Give me a break,” Harry whined but matched Pansy’s joking tone, “I’m so tired, actually working in class is so much harder.” that statement earned a genuine laugh from Draco. 

“Come on, I bet you worked extra hard to make it look like you didn’t care.” He joined along in the joking

“Yeah, for tests and papers but in class I just got to daydream and doze off during the stuff I already knew,” Harry answered 

“I still cannot believe you did that. Who doesn’t want to be top of class?” Pansy finally closed her book, she was genuinely confused and she had been since Harry and Draco told her about the make-up potions lesson; in dark contrast to Harry’s experience, Pansy’s father grew angry anytime his child performed less than perfect. 

“Someone who has always been punished for being better than the people around them,” Harry spoke grimly and stood to go change

“Harry I’m sorry-” Pansy stood to meet Harry at his level 

“It’s okay Pansy, I’m trying to get better at talking about them. Little stuff like this helps. Thank you.” Harry cut her off

“Ugh, you deserve the world, Harry Potter.” Pansy kissed Harry’s cheek, a habit she had with all her friends; Harry was starting to enjoy the friendly touches from his friends. He has never experienced casual, kind touch; his old Gryffindor friends would hug him whenever he survived something he shouldn’t have or after long summers apart, but never much more than that. All touch at the Dursley’s was bad. Pansy’s kisses were welcome and cherished, Dracos hugs were longed for and melted into, Harry was the luckiest kid in this whole damn school. 

As planned Harry changed into Quidditch robes before dinner and rushed off to find Hedwig as soon as he had finished eating. The letter to Sirius was brief but Harry felt it would do the trick. 

_“Padfoot (and Moony if you’re there),_

_Thank you for your letter it was so great to hear from you. Not having an owl explains why I didn’t hear back from you this summer, I understand now. If you give Hedwig something to eat and A bit of attention she’ll hang around for a while and you can always send a letter back with her. It’s excellent to write to you. I would love to be able to talk more. I thought you were just ignoring me for a while._

_I’ll come to see you Saturday at the shack, we leave for Hogsmeade at 10 am so I’ll be there shortly after that. I can’t wait to see you in person again!_

_Best Wishes,_

_Harry”_

_P.s. Thank you for checking on me and worrying about me, but I am happy and safe. It feels like things might be okay for the first time in a long time. I hope you can be happy for me too._

\--

“Sirius, it’s Hedwig! Harry’s written back.” Remus called through the house at the sight of the snowy in the window. 

Sirius sprung from his seat and ran to the kitchen, nearly falling down the steps in the process. 

“Well?” Sirius questioned, gasping; as he was out of breath, “What has he said?” 

Remus’s face scrunched up in confusion as he read, something wasn’t making sense, “Did you get any letters for Harry this summer?” 

“No, I didn’t send any either. Dumbledore told me not to.” He answered honestly

“Harry’s been sending letters,” Remus haded the note to Sirius “He thinks we’ve been ignoring him. Why didn’t we get them?” he pressed but Sirius didn’t respond until he had read Harry’s letter 4 times over. 

“Someone must have been intersecting them. Otherwise, Hedwig would have brought them back to Harry and he’d know we never got them. Someone wanted him to think we were ignoring him.” Sirius slammed his fist on the counter, “Damn it all!” 

A stray tear fell down his face, and after years of knowing Sirius Remus knew the spiral he was about to fall into; he also knew that interrupting him during the next inevitable outburst would be a bad idea. 

“I was supposed to take care of him! James and Lily - I’m his godfather. He’s been suffering through something, alone. We don’t even know what! He won’t talk to anyone, no one knows what happened to him except whoever the hell hurt him in the first place! He reached out and was ignored. Who the hell wants to make a kid suffer like that?” He took a deep breath and continued, “I should have written to him, screw Dumbledore; he clearly has motives that don’t include Harry’s wellbeing. Merlin, I should have fought harder to get him out of Petunia’s house this summer. She’s rotten, Moons and after all that he went through during the torment, he should have been cared for. How do I help him Moony, he deserves to be taken care of the way James and Lily would have. How did I let things get so messed up Remus?” 

Sirius had tears freely running down his face and Remus wanted to hold the man as tightly as he could, but he knew he should wait for Sirius to initiate the contact. 

“Pads, you need to give yourself a break. You had no reason to think Harry was sending letters, just like you had no reason to think Peter would betray us-” 

“Don’t say his name in front of me, Remus.” Sirius cut him off

Ignoring that comment, Remus continued, “Harry doesn’t blame you, he’s said so himself. Let’s just focus on the good news which is that Harry is excited to meet up with us, and he’s happy. He told us he was happy Siri, he wants us to be happy too.” 

“Well I’m not, I’m so relieved to hear that he feels safe and happy but I don’t trust it. I just need to convince him that I’m happy about it too so that when the other shoe drops I’ll still be there for him” Sirius snapped

“That’s not a super-duper healthy way to handle things, mate. What do you think the mind herald would have to say about that way of thinking?” Remus knew he’d probably push a few buttons but he wanted his partner to see how ridiculous he was being. 

“I don’t give a damn about what’s healthy, and I don’t give a damn about the mind-healers. I care about Harry, I’m never leaving him alone again. No one, not even bloody Dumbledore can keep me away from him again-” this time Remus was the one doing the cutting-off

“My God.” he took a deep breath, “Sirius, do you think that Dumbledore could have been the one stopping Harry’s letters?” he asked calmly 

“Why would he Re? What part of his bloody plan requires Harry to be so vulnerable? He should get to just be a kid for once.” Sirius couldn’t hold himself back anymore and he practically fell into Remus’s chest. It was killing him that he hadn’t been there for Harry all those years. 

“I don’t know, but we’re gonna figure it out. We’re gonna figure it out and we’re going to keep Harry safe.” Remus promised as he played with Sirius’ hair. 

“I miss James, he’d know what to do. Not that any of this would be happing if either of them were alive...but if it were, James would know what to do. I miss him so much Moons.” Sirius cried into Remus’ chest

“I know I miss him too, every day. I missed you too Pads, I know it was worse for you but it was hard for me too. Grieving you both and not knowing - not knowing what happened that night.” he paused to keep himself from completely breaking down, “I’m, God I’m so glad you’re back Sirius. I need you.” 

Sirius pulled himself back so that he could grab Remus by the neck and pulled the taller man in for a deep, passionate kiss. 

“Come on, Re let’s go to bed.” Sirius tugged at the man’s shirt as he pulled out of the kiss

“For sleeping or for….???” Remus questioned, knowing that neither he nor Sirius would be sleeping tonight after such an emotionally driven discussion. Too many hormones

“How about we let that be a surprise,” Sirius honestly winked as he ran up the stairs leaving Remus behind to follow. Remus happily sighed at how much this Sirius resembled the kid he knew in school - he saw so little of the man he first fell in love with these days. He slowly made his way up the stairs, giving Sirius a few minutes of anticipation. Remus knew when he opened the bedroom door his partner would be fully undressed. 

Which was exactly what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back to work this week and I'm starting a second job soon, basically, my schedule is really cramped and I'm gonna try and keep to this posting schedule but it might drop to 2 updates a week sometimes. I'm sorry
> 
> Also, anyone actually knew who put in the tunnels & passages because 25 minutes on PotterWiki was not at all helpful. On that note this is fanfiction, it doesn't always follow canon and I change details to make the story more enjoyable...I think that's what fanfiction is about but I understand other people feel differently. I do not own any of the characters or this universe this is just my story. 
> 
> Please keep, commenting and leaving kudos I love reading them!!!!


	11. Safe and Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: panic attacks & flashbacks
> 
> Sorry the spacing might be a bit weird on this one, I tried to fix it and my computer said "absolutely not"

“Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger, please stay behind a moment.” Professor Flitwick called out as the bell rang to signal the end of class. 

“Are you alright?” Draco asked Harry quietly as they stood

“No, I don’t think us alone in a room together could possibly end well. Don’t have much of a choice though do I?” Harry spoke in the same hushed tone

“We’ll be waiting right outside, Harry.” Pansy gave Harry’s left hand a gentle squeeze as she spoke and she and Draco exited the classroom with delay. 

Hermione who had been watching the whole interaction shot Harry’s death glares as they both approached the front of the classroom where their professor was waiting for them. 

“Mrs. Granger, I have the book you requested. It’s somewhere around here.” Flitwick silently cast a location finding charm and turned to Harry, 

“Mr. Potter, I wanted to personally congratulate you on your exam score. Your first perfect mark in my class, well done. I know there have been some harsh reactions to your re-sorting but from where I stand things seem to be going very well.” The small professor spoke with obvious pride in his voice, and Hermionie felt a pang of jealousy. 

Harry was proud of himself too. He still had the paper in his hand; he was planning on showing it to his new friends once they got back to the common room. 

“Your what?” Hermione shrieked

“You’ve never gotten a perfect mark on an exam! You must’ve cheated. Professor!” her shrill voice echoed through the classroom and it made Harry subtlety flinched away from her. 

“I didn’t cheat...I just studied, and - and worked harder..” Harry muttered out in a much softer voice

“Let me see that” Hermione reached out and snatched the paper from Harry’s hands, crinkling the edges. She stared at it in shock for a few moments and right as Professor Flitwick was about to intervene she spoke out again. 

“I still don’t believe you, we’ve studied together for years and you’ve never even been close to as good as me. But figures, the Golden Boy would get congratulated for something the rest of us have already been doing since the first year. You do belong in Slytherin, a dirty snake like the rest of them.” Hermione spat and stomped from the room - abandoning the book. 

Harry and Flitwick stood in silence for a few seconds, Harry was trembling. Hermione had spoken just like Dudley; he knew this would happen, people always get mad at him when he stands out. 

“Mr. Potter,” Flitwick’s calm voice interrupted Harry’s thoughts. “I assure you, Mrs. Granger’s outburst will be dealt with. I am very confident that you did not cheat on this exam, I only wanted to speak with you about your mark because I think it proves you are exactly where you need to be. No matter what anyone else says.” 

A sudden vibration caused Harry to jump as the book Professor Flitwick was looking for went flying into the small man’s hands. 

“Alright Harry, you can get along now. That’s all I needed.” The professor smiled widely as he set down the book, Harry smiled back, but his was much more forced. 

“Thank you, professor,” Harry mumbled as he hastily mans his way out of the charms room. 

\--

As promised, Draco and Pansy were standing in the corridor when Harry emerged from the classroom. They were a little worried after they had just seen Granger storm out, and Harry’s frazzled state didn’t help matters. 

“Harry, are you alright?” Pansy’s soft voice filled his ears

“I’m…” Harry looked up and the other two took notice of the tears in his eyes. 

“Come on,” Draco quickly ushed the group into an empty classroom across the hall so they could have a bit of privacy. 

“Harry, love...What happened?” Pansy asked again once Draco had led Harry into a seat. 

“I messed up...I - I knew I shouldn’t have. I was bad…” Harry looked _absolutely terrified_ and Draco suddenly felt way out of his depths. Unlike Harry’s old, proud Gryffindor friends who would have tried ~~and failed~~ to handle this on their own, Draco knew when to ask for help. 

“Pans,” Draco’s voice was barely above a whisper, “Go get Snape.” 

Pansy instantly fled the room at a run, she knew that if it was bad enough for Draco to ask for help she shouldn’t waste any time. 

“No, no please don’t tell him...please.” Harry softly begged. The test parchment that Harry had picked up in his rush out of the classroom was being crumpled in his tight grip. 

“Harry, it’s okay; you’re safe,” Draco spoke gently not knowing what else to do. He had noticed the crumpled mess in Harry’s hand, but when he looked closer he could see the grade stick out. “Did you get a perfect mark?” Draco spoke with a bit more excitement. He was hoping it would lighten the mood a little. 

“They’re gonna be so mad, so so mad.” Harry shook harder and tears ran down his face as the pieces all slid into place in Draco’s mind. Hermione must have lashed out about Harry’s grade which started all of this. Draco was going to _Kill_ her. 

“No, you can’t tell him. Please don’t tell him. Please, he’ll - he’ll.” Harry let out a loud whimper. Draco kept glancing at the door waiting for Snape to come through it. 

“Harry, I don’t know how to help you. That’s why Pansy is getting Snape, no one is mad we just want to help.” Draco tried to reason with Harry but he knew it was fruitless. He doubted Harry could even hear him with how much the boy was panicking 

“Not Vernon, please not Vernon. I’ll be good, I promise.” Harry begged 

“No, it’s only me and Pans and Snape. That’s it.” Draco let out a sigh, but Harry didn’t respond. He was muttering something under his breath through the trembling and the crying; Draco couldn’t make out what he was saying, he was being to feel entirely useless when he saw Pansy and Snape enter the classroom. 

“Professor,” Draco stood quickly but kept his voice lowered, “I need your help, I didn’t know what to do.” 

“I know, Mrs. Parkinson told me. Do you know what happened?” Snape kept a calm head and his voice matched Draco’s as he slowly approached his shaking student. 

“Granger said something to him, I don’t know what. Professor Flitwick asked them both to stay back so we don’t know what happened. She came storming out a few minutes before Harry, and when he came out he was like this.” Draco gestured to his friend, “he got a perfect mark on the charms exam.” He added in an even softer voice. 

Harry’s mutterings had gotten louder and now everyone could hear them, “No, no please I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” he kept repeating himself 

Snape sat swiftly in front of Harry in the seat Draco had just abandoned. 

“Harry, you’re safe at Hogwarts. No one will hurt you here.” Snape spoke softly as he tried to figure out his next step. He didn’t want to touch Harry unless it was necessary. There was a possibility it would work and pull Harry out of his trance however, it was far more likely that he would just become more upset. 

“Dinky!” Snape called out and a loud pop filled the room causing Harry to jump and let out a loud whimper. Severus winced, he should have summoned her in the hallway. 

“Yes Sir, how can Dinky be helping Sir.” She asked enthusiastically 

“Dinky, I need you to bring me a glass of water for Mr. Potter, and A special blanket from my quarters. I keep it on the bottom shelf of the bedside table. And please bring them to the hallway, loud noise may not be the best at the moment.” He spoke softly

“Yes Sir, Dinky will be especially quiet for Harry Potter, Sir. Harry Potter is a friend of the house-elves Sir.” Dinky had lowed her voice so it matched Snape’s volume and she quickly rushed from the room and vanished halfway down the hall. 

“Harry, I know you’re scared but I promise you’re safe. Can you try and breathe with me?” The Potions Master prompted

“I didn’t mean to upset anyone, I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry.” Harry looked up to his professor as his mumbled words turned into more coherent phrases. 

“It’s okay Harry, no one is upset,” Snape stated again. 

Dinky, true to her word, ran quietly into the room less than a minute after she had left it. 

“Dinky is bringing the items Sir requested, the items for Harry Potter Sir.” Dinky bowed and placed the items on the desk next to Severus. 

“Thank you, Dinky.” Snape bowed his head quickly in reply and turned back to his student. In the few seconds Snape had been speaking with Dinky, Harry’s pleas had stopped and were replaced by the quick, shallow breaths that come with anxiety and panic attacks. 

“Harry, I want you to wrap yourself up in this.” Snape held out the blanket, “It’s heavy and if you need help I’m here to give it.” 

Harry didn’t think he had the strength to turn his head, he was disoriented and his muscles were sore - and yet they still trembled. Harry was happy that at least now he knew where he was, well not exactly but this was clearly Hogwarts. Which meant Uncle Vernon was not around. 

“I, hel-help...p-please.” Harry shuddered out while keeping his head down low. 

“Very good Harry, I’m going to stand up and walk around you. I’ll place the blanket over your shoulders and if you need - I’ll help you pull it around your torso and onto your lap. Is that alright?” Snape spoke clearly but kept his soft tone; he explained every action he was going to take so that nothing caught Harry by surprise. 

Snape stood where Harry managed an affirmative nod. Harry tensed when Snape was behind him and out of sight, subconsciously he was expecting a blow. When none came he relaxed slightly under the sudden pressure. 

Snape placed the weighted blanket on Harry’sshoulders and slowly made his way back around to face his student. “Do you need me to help wrap it around you?” he asked 

Harry thought for a moment before timidly nodding a no; having someone behind him had been hard enough, having Snape that close to him would certainly send him back over the edge. Snape instantly sat back down, he was there if Harry needed but gave the space he had requested. 

Slowly Harry reached his shaking hands back to grab the edges of the blanket. As a particularly intense tremor filled his body he jerked his hands back and the blanket hit the floor with a thud. The noise made all the students jump and Harry rushed to apologize 

“I’m sorry. It was an accident, I’m sorry.” He tensed up again. Not only had he lost the item that was giving him some relief but he had probably upset his professor. 

“It’s alright Harry, it’s not your fault. Would you prefer Draco or Pansy to help you get it settled?” Snape remained seated but was ready to help Harry re-adjust if needed. 

Harry looked surprised, he had forgotten his friends were there. “Draco?” he squeaked out. Draco had helped him so much lately and Harry had a passing thought that Draco may be the person he trusted most at the moment. 

“Do you want my help, Harry?” Draco stepped forward shyly - the last thing he did to try and help had made things worse. 

“Please?” Harry’s voice was hardly audible but Draco could read the expression on his friend’s face giving him approval. 

“Okay,” Draco walked forward and grabbed the blanket from the floor, “I’m gonna put it on your shoulders now.” Draco narrated himself 

“Alright, can you hold this piece?” Draco held out one side of the blanket and Harry took it gently. Draco rounded to the other side and grabbed that piece. He pulled the blanket across Harry’s torso and put the little remaining piece on his lap. Harry gave him the side he had been holding and Draco repeated the same action. 

“Th-thank you.” Harry flushed as he spoke and Draco smiled widely in response. Everyone sat silently for a few moments as Harry’s breath began to even out under the comfort of the weighted blanket. 

“Mr. Potter, if you are feeling well enough for me to do so I need to leave. If you need me here I can post-pone my meeting.” Snape spoke, finally standing. He had a meeting with Dumbledore in five minutes about Harry’s case. 

“Could I keep using your blanket a while longer, Sir?” Harry asked with the edges of anxiety seeping into every word. He didn’t want Snape to leave if it meant taking the blanket with him, he felt safer in it. Like Pansy’s gentle hand squeeze but all over his body. 

“Of course, keep it as long as you need. Just call a house-elf to return it to my room when you’re ready. I’m sure one of you three can cast a lightweight charm to transport it back to the common room?” Snape asked

“Yes Sir,” All three spoke at the same time causing the professor to smile. 

“And Harry, finish that glass of water before you leave. Keep hydrated. My meeting shouldn’t take long, I’ll come to find you all in the common room when I’m finished.” 

The students all gave affirmative responses as Severus made his typical dramatic exit. 

“You’re feeling better Harry?” Pansy asked once Snape was gone

“Yeah, um….thank you guys. I’m sorry for being so much trouble.” Harry was still trembling consistently and his mind was still incredibly foggy, but at least speech was coming easier to him. 

Harry reached for the cup Snape had pointed out and took a large sip, his throat was dry. 

“You’re not any trouble Harry, I’m really glad you’re okay.” the relief was evident in Draco’s voice. Harry looked embarrassed, but he didn’t try and argue - he was very tired. 

“Could we go back...to the common room I mean?” Harry’s shy voice asked. 

“Course we can.” Pansy’s friendliest voice filled the room, “But seriously finish that water or Snape will have both our heads.” she let out a gentle laugh and Harry quickly finished the glass. 

“Come on,” Draco reached out a hand to help Harry up, which he gladly excepted. 

\--

They had made it through the castle and down to the Slytherin entrance without trouble when Draco spoke up, 

“I don’t know what she said to you - and I don’t need to.” he added promptly, “...but I wanted to let you know that I’m really happy for you. You studied your ass off and you did great. Honestly, you should be proud, I am.” 

“I...I was excited, I didn’t let you see it in class because I wanted to show it to you guys properly. I couldn’t have done it without everyone’s help, but I was proud - I am proud - of myself, it’s just.” Harry sighed “, It’s hard I still don’t understand all of the things I’m feeling. The mark made me happy though, so I suppose that’s a start.” 

Snape seemed to choose that exact moment to come floating down the hall, “You three _look_ like trouble loitering out here. Why haven’t you gone _in_?” he questioned, 

“Sorry Professor-” Draco was attempting to cover but Harry interrupted, 

“I was just showing Draco and Pansy my charms exam. I got a perfect mark” Harry held out the parchment with a shaky hand for his professor to grab

Snape obviously already knew this but took the offering none-the-less, he looked over it and smiled, “Very well Mr. Potter, your new study habits are paying off. Congratulations. Now, if you have a minute I have something we need to discuss briefly.” 

Snape opened the doors and the three students followed him in, 

“Yeah, of course.” Harry smiled awkwardly at Draco and Pansy while trailing behind Snape into the private office. 

\--

“Harry, I’ve just had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore,” Snape spoke as soon as Harry was seated. 

Harry wasn’t sure if he was relieved or nervous, he was expecting Snape to ask about what happened after charms - which he was seriously dreading. He wasn’t expecting Dumbledore to come up at all, which meant it could be bad news. 

“He gave me the report paperwork for you to sign which you can do now, with me as an acting witness. The court has agreed to hear the case, as well as the governor’s board.” Snape’s words eased some of Harry’s nerves but they also left him with questions, 

“I’m sorry Sir, but I don’t understand what that means.” 

“It’s alright Harry, I hadn’t expected you to. Tomorrow after you return from Hogsmeade you’ll have an hour to freshen up and change into some decent robes. Not the formal dress robes, but the nicest set you have. We will go to Professor Dumbledore’s office where we will be able to floo to the Ministry of Magic.” 

Harry nodded in understanding

Severus continued, “I am hopeful that my testimony and your hand as evidence will be enough. However, you may be called to give a statement. If that happens you just answer their questions as best you can. As I’ll be standing in as your magical guardian I will make sure that any questions they are asking are relevant to the matter at hand. I want this to go as smoothly as possible, so I’ll keep it from getting derailed. I promise.” 

Snape somehow was easing Harry’s fears before he spoke them. Not for the first time, Harry found himself wondering why he had to spend so much time suffering when the people here cared for him so much. 

“Thank you, Sir. for explaining and for being my magical guardian tomorrow. It means a lot to me.” 

“Of course, Mr. Potter. Is there anything else I can help you with?” Snape asked

“Professor...could I ask, where did you get that blanket?” Harry embarrassedly asked a question that came to mind

“I bought it in a muggle shop a few years ago. They call it a weighted blanket, it’s made to help with anxiety and over-stimulation and the stress they cause. It has been of use to me several times over the years. It helped?” Snape inquired 

“Yeah, it helped loads. Thank you for letting me use it, Dinky brought it back to your room.” Harry eagerly responded 

“If you ever find yourself in need of using it again, simply ask.” Snape pauses briefly before pulling out the papers that needed signing, “Just two signatures, one the first and third page. You can read over them now if you’d like, but they will be gone over in court and it’s nothing you don’t already know.” 

Harry was not at all interested in reading them. He quickly signed the pages and looked up to Snape for permission to leave. 

“Thank you, Mr. Potter.” He said looking them over and opening the door across the room. 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

Harry swiftly made his way from the office to find Draco and ask him for help picking out the nice robes 

\--

Draco cared far more about picking out robes then Harry ever imagined 

“Wizarding court! And you haven’t got time to find something better.” 

“My god Harry do they all need mending?” 

“You don’t own dress socks!” 

“Seriously have you ever used an ironing charm?” 

“You really don’t want to try and stop at Gladrags tomorrow?” 

“You absolutely cannot! Wear quidditch robes!!” (Harry had asked that one just to see his friend’s reaction.) 

“I suppose this will do.” Draco sighed and held up the best set he could put together. He had cast several ironing charms and was leading Harry a pair of socks. After 40 minutes of going through all of Harry’s clothes, it was the best he could come up with. 

Pansy continued giggling from the other side of the room as Harry graciously thanked Draco, 

“Pans, you have to know how serious this is,” Draco demanded

“Of course I do, but if Snape was worried about Harry’s appearance he would have told him to get new robes. You have put together a beautiful set that he will look stunning in so there’s nothing to worried about. Plus, it’s so fun to watch you come _unhinged_ liked this.” 

That comment got a chuckle out of Harry as well. Draco rolled his eyes very dramatically but eventually joined his friends in joking around.

\--

It was cold in Hogsmeade on Saturday morning, but there wasn’t any snow yet. Which meant luckily Harry and Draco didn’t have to worry about getting wet on the trudge to the shrieking shack. 

“You don’t have to come with Draco, I don’t want to ruin your trip. You should go with the others to Three Broomsticks.” Harry prompted as they got closer to the shack. He was glad Draco was there but he honestly didn’t want to ruin the boy’s trip when they go so few of them. 

“Please Harry, you’re saving me I can’t stand that place. It’s always so crowded, plus I hate butterbeer.” that was all true, but Draco didn’t plan on leaving Harry alone with Sirius Black until he knew it was safe anyway. 

“Only if you’re sure?” Harry questioned again right before they made it to the door. 

“Bloody course I am, come on.” Draco opened the door and let Harry enter first before carefully closing it behind himself. 

\--

Sirius and Remus got to the shack about an hour earlier, they wanted to limit the number of people around when they showed up and figured arriving at the same time as all the Hogwarts students would be the worst way to do that. 

“it‘s weird being back here again, during the day, nowhere near the full moon…” Remus noted, trying to kill time while waiting for Harry. 

“It was weird coming in the front door.” Sirius muttered looking around, “God, this place looks exactly the same.” 

“What are we gonna say to him, Padfoot?” Remus asked after they had both been lost in thought for a while 

“I just need to know that he’s okay Moony. I promised Lily and James I would take care of him and I’ve failed. I’m not here to do anyone else bidding, not Dumbledores, not anyone’s. I just need to see that he’s okay Moons. I’ve been sick with worry since the moment I found out and there’s nothing I can tell myself to make it go away.” Sirius stood and began to pace, “And if he is okay. If he’s happy and safe...I guess I’ll have to be okay with the fact that he’s in Slytherin.” Sirius practically growled as he mentioned the house

“Maybe you should work on being able to keep the dog at bay long enough to say the word Slytherin first?” Remus cheekily suggested 

“It’s more than just my pride it’s not all about some old rivalry. You have to know it’s more than that Rem. I don’t trust Snape, I know he holds a grudge and he hated James and me. The fact that he’s responsible for Harry scares me, what if he uses that against him? My whole family was in Slytherin, I know what it’s like and they can be awful...I just don’t want that for Harry.” Sirius let out a long sigh and Remus stood alongside him. 

“We need to talk to Harry Pads, we don’t know anything about what happened. You said it yourself Harry is what’s most important. Let’s wait and see what he has to say, and when we get home later and you have all the outbursts you’d like.” Remus led them both back to the bench he had just abandoned and he pulled Sirius into his side protectively as they waited. 

When they heard a door squeak open the older wizards were immediately on high alert. 

“Padfoot!” Remus said in a harsh whisper as he stood, his wand drawn. 

“I know…” Sirius said softly as he transformed into his animagus. 

“Stay here,” Lupin ordered as he crept around the corner, he knew it was likely Harry as it was after 10 but he knew he could never be too cautious. 

Harry and Draco anxious walked into the shack, Draco has always avoided the building and the last memory Harry had from inside was less than pleasant. 

He jumped back stumbling into Draco who swiftly caught him as his old professor rounded the corner with his wand drawn, 

“Oh Harry,” He called slipping his wand away, “It’s so great to see you.” 

“Remus,” Harry smiled brightly and excepted the man’s offer for a hug. 

“Is Sirius here?” Harry asked eagerly, he was beyond nervous for the conversation ahead but he desperately wanted to see his Godfather again. 

“I left Padfoot in the other room. You can never be too careful. I didn’t realize you’d be bringing company.” Remus added, 

“Draco is a friend, he’s been great during all of _this_ ,” Harry vaguely gestured around “I wanted him to come.” Harry was a little embarrassed but he spoke with confidence. 

“That’s alright Harry, as long as you’re comfortable with him here...today is about you. Come on, if we leave Sirius any longer I’m sure he’ll burst.” Lupin led the way and Harry and Draco followed closely, 

“Harry!” Sirius called excitedly making his way across the room the moment he had transformed back from Padfoot. He scooped his godson into his arms and held him tightly. Harry flinched at first but quickly relaxed. 

“Sirius,” He spoke much more softly than the older man had, but just as happy. 

Sirius was so excited to see Harry that it took him several moments to notice the other person in the room. 

“Oh, Hello…” He trailed off, 

Draco stood tall and extended his hand, “Draco,” he hesitated, “Draco Malfoy.” Draco normally said his name with pride and confidence, but he knew from stories his mother had told that Sirius Balck wasn’t a big fan of the Malfoys. Or any of the old pure-blood families for that matter. 

“Malfoy,” Sirius repeated with a tone neither of the young wizards could decipher

“Sirius, be civil. Draco is a friend of Harry’s. He was invited. By Harry.” apparently Remus could decipher the tone and he quickly squashed it while summoning two extra chairs for the students to take. 

“Harry, how are you doing?” Remus decided to start slowly once everyone was seated, 

“Good, really good actually. Everyone in Slytherin has been so kind and the term has started well. I got perfect marks on my first exam.” Harry answered 

“Brillant Harry, somehow you managed to get Lily’s brain and James’s agility...absolutely brilliant.” Sirius smiled with pride

“They’d be proud of you Harry,” Remus added causing a smile to fill Harry’s face before a nasty thought overtook it. 

“They wouldn’t be mad, would they?” He asked quietly, afraid to hear the answer. 

“About a perfect mark?” Remus asked suddenly very confused, 

“No...about, what happened. The core magic...and the resort” 

Sirius took a deep breath, 

“I don’t think Lily or James could ever be mad at you Harry. You were the most important and wonderful piece of their lives.” Sirius spoke with confidence and honesty. Sure James wouldn’t have been happy with a child in Slytherin, he hated the house nearly as much as Sirius did; but that didn’t mean he could ever be upset with Harry. 

“They always just wanted to protect you, to keep you happy and safe. That’s what we want too.” Remus added kindly “Are you, Harry. Do you feel happy and safe?” he asked, 

“I do,” Harry answered without any hesitation, “I’ve been happier since the resort, happier than I remember being in a long time. A year _at least_ , probably even longer.” Harry glanced over at Draco who gave a reassuring smile, 

“I know I’m safe too. I’m the first to admit that Professor Snape and I had a bad relationship, and we had this ridiculous Gryffindor Slytherin rival that kept us all fighting. I was scared that first night, but everyone showed me I didn’t have to be. Every single person in Slytherin has looked out for me in a way that no one in Gryffindor ever did. I didn’t notice how bad things were until I saw how good they could be. I never had friends before Hogwarts - so I didn’t know what they were supposed to be like. I thought it was good, but it was just the bare minimum. I have friends now who are happy with me being Just Harry...it’s nice.” 

A science hung in the room for a while until Sirius broke it, “How about Snape?” 

“What about him?” Harry asked, 

“Have there been any problems? You can say so if there have been Harry, I know I’m not your legal guardian but I’m still looking out for you.” 

“There haven’t been any problems...or at least none caused by Snape. He’s actually been super helpful with solving problems. He’s a great head-of-house, he’s looking out for me.” Harry spoke with earnest and Draco and Remus smiled. Sirius was still skeptical but didn’t voice his opinions. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” he asked instead

“I haven’t - I’m not ready for all of it yet. Honestly, I don’t even understand it all yet. I just know things got really bad, after the tournament that is. The end of term and this past summer were...awful. When I came back I hoped things would be okay again, but everyone shut me out; I mean everyone, not a single Gryffindor had anything nice to say. We had fought before but I could just tell something was different.” 

“I know a little about the magic that re-sorted you. Would you like to hear about it? Not to scare you or pressure you in any way...it’s just interesting and not a lot of people know about it. I just spent a lot of time reading after I found out what had happened…” Sirius trailed off anxiously. He wanted to keep talking with Harry and he was worried that if the conversation continued in the direction it was going in he would say something regrettable. 

“I’d love to” Harry was also excited to steer away from the heavy conversation into a more educational one. 

So Sirius relayed all of his findings from the day in the Black Family Libray as the others all listened. The conversation shifted over to Quidditch at some point, then back to classes, and then despite Harry’s best efforts to Umbridge. 

“So boys, tell me about the new defense teacher. Does she do as good a job as me?” Remus was joking but the somber tone that filled the room told him that he maybe shouldn’t have been.

“No one has been as good as you.” Surprisingly Draco spoke up, none of the Slytherins had ever admitted it out loud but everyone enjoyed Lupins classes. Draco had begged his father not to vote him out, which was fruitless but he promised his friends that he’d try. 

“What’s wrong Harry?” Sirius asked sensing the boy’s sudden discomfort. 

Harry paused, trying to decide how honest to be; figuring the news of the court case would probably be fairly public he opted to tell the whole story. 

“I’m going to wizard court later today after we get back from Hogsmeade.” he started off 

“What in Merlin’s name for?” Sirius shrieked 

Harry began to shake with nerves, which Draco instantly noticed and squeezed his hand the way Pansy always did to help him calm down. 

Harry took a stabilizing breath and told the briefest version of the story he could come up with, “I got detention during her first class, she told me I’d be writing lines; which I did, but it wasn’t a normal quill...she gave me this.” Harry held out the still-sacred left hand for the others to see, “It doesn’t hurt much anymore, and Professor Snape said he can take away the scaring after the trial” 

The room was only silent for a moment before Sirius gently cradled Harry’s hand in his own, “She’ll go down for this Harry, properly. She has to.” his voice was barely above a whisper. 

“I hope so, I don’t think I could face a class with her again if it doesn’t.” 

“She hasn’t been removed from the castle yet?” Remus asked, absolutely appalled that she was still teaching after torturing a student in detention 

“Dumbledore said they were taking it to the school Governors today as well,” Harry added 

“How long has Dumbledore known?” Sirius asked, growing even angrier but keep his soft hands on Harry’s. 

“Snape told him about it the night that it happened, and he saw it the next day. It hasn’t been much more than a week.” Harry thought that would lighten the mood but it didn’t. 

Padfoot managed to get out another growl through Sirius and this time Remus had no objections. 

“I’m sorry-” 

“You have nothing to apologize for Harry, not a single thing. Do you understand that none of this is your fault? We know you didn’t ask for any of this, I can see how good for you it is. If you’re being taken care of in Slytherin I think you’re exactly where you belong.” Remus cut Harry off and drew in both boy’s attention

“He’s right Progslet, I didn’t believe it at first but...I see you now Harry. I love you, and I’m so relieved that you’re happy.” Sirius turned to Draco, “If I catch word of any one of you hurting him in any way - I’ll turn into the man everyone thought I was.” he said in a stone-cold voice

“I won’t let anything happen to Harry,” Draco’s voice was filled with certainty and he formally shook Sirius’ hand. 

“Harry, we’ve got to go soon.” Draco turned to Harry as he spoke, they had been there for nearly an hour. Pansy, Blaise, and Theo told them they would all meet at Honeydukes an hour into the trip. 

“Can I have a second?” Harry softly asked Draco who quietly stepped back into the entryway so Harry could say his goodbyes. 

“Thank you for coming to see me, I know it was dangerous. It meant a lot, it was good to talk to you.” He said once he was alone with the adults. 

“Oh, come here Harry.” Sirius pulled him into another great hug, “keep writing Harry, we’ve got an owl now so there won’t be any more problems. I want to know how things are going with you, quidditch, and classes, and anything else you want to talk about. I’m here for you Prongslet. Whenever you need.” 

Lupin pulled Harry into a much gentler but just as nice hug when Sirus finally let go. “Anything at all Harry, if you need either of us - we’re there. I promise.” Remus smiled as they let go. 

“Bye guys!” Harry practically skipped out of the shack. 

\--

“I’m going to talk to Dumbledore tomorrow after we hear from Harry about the trial,” Remus announced as soon as he was sure Harry was gone. 

“I’m ready for a few fucking words with the man myself.” Sirius snapped, now that Harry was gone he felt comfortable letting out all of his anger. 

“I’m going to ask for my old job back. It may be a long shot but I have to be better than a woman torturing students. If I can be there, maybe I can get a better idea of what he has going on. It doesn’t make sense Sirius but more and more things keep coming up: the blocked letters, breaking confidentiality, begging you to do his bidding and not telling you why, and now he waited over a week to take action - he had grounds to call for temporary arrest the second Harry spoke up. Why didn’t he?” 

“So we need to lay low, I can’t bloody kill him because then we don’t get any answers?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying Pads.” Remus pulled Sirius into a tight hug and began to play with the shorter man’s hair. “We’d be able to get you out of Grimmulad place for a while too. I know how hard it is for you to be there.” Remus kissed the top of his head

“Moony,” Sirius had started to cry and Remus only noticed with the sound of his voice breaking, “I wanna get out of here.” 

Suddenly with Harry and Draco gone, the place felt too empty, it felt wrong for Sirius to be there without James. 

“Okay, it’s okay - you’re alright. I’m gonna take us back Sirius but you’ve got to hold on alright. Don’t let go you’re going to side along.” Remus ran his fingers through Sirius Hair once more and stole a final glance around the room before apparating back to Grimmauld Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the user Aegopodium for suggesting the weighted blanket!!!
> 
> Would anyone read Wolfstar smut if I wrote some, it would be in-universe but not part of the plot of this story?
> 
> kudos & comments always appreciated


	12. That Was...Ominous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizard Court and oooh whats that is that a DA????

Harry was shaking with nerves as he sat by himself outside of ministry room 117. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape had been inside for at least 20 minutes, but Harry hadn’t been called in yet. He had been beyond relieved when he found out that his trial wasn’t taking place in front of the entire Wizengamot - Draco had told him about the massive courtroom with all of the oldest and most noble wizarding families and the thought of speaking to all of them terrified Harry. Instead, his trial was being held in a much smaller room; today Harry, Snape, and Dumbledore had to present the case to Amelia Bones. Bones would then take her findings to a small board of magical law enforcers who would make a final decision. 

Harry started fidgeting with the hem on the sleeves of his robes when Draco’s posh voice filled his head, _“Keep yourself collected, don’t fidget or move around too much. Look people in the eyes and bow your head to them during introductions...How’s your handshake?”_ Draco had been subtly giving Harry comportment lessons all semester, he kicked them into high gear in the hour before Harry’s trial. _“There’s going to be a lot of powerful people around, Harry, even if you’re not in front of the Wizengamot. A lot of them will be pure-bloods, and even more of them are Slytherins; everyone is going to know about the re-sorting and they’ll expect you to be more put-together than ever before. You need to be what they’re expecting, Harry. Trust me you don’t want to be on their bad sides - it’s basically suicide to make enemies with the old houses.”_. Harry wanted to point out that a lot of them would likely already be enemies if they support Voldemort, but he kept it to himself. 

With Draco’s advice in mind, Harry pulled his hands neatly into his lap and sat up as straight as he could. Lost in thought about all he might be doing wrong, Harry didn’t notice the door open so he jumped when he heard his Headmasters voice. 

“Harry, my boy - we’re ready for you” 

He stood and straightened his robes, then fixed his posture and followed Dumbledore inside. 

“Hello, Mr. Potter, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Amelia Bones spoke with a very kind voice from her seat at the front of the room, 

“It’s my pleasure as well Madam Bones,” Harry bowed his head as Draco had shown him and then he sat down in the seat he was given next to Professor Snape. Severus curtly nodded at Harry once he was seated as a way to tell him that he was doing fine. The professor had planned on giving Harry the same brief lesson that Draco had but found that his godson had beat him to it. 

“Mr. Potter, I’m going to start by reading the statement I have received from your professors. I’ll just need you to confirm that all the information is accurate. Then I will ask you some questions and get some of our magical examiners to look at the scarring on your hand. Once that’s finished you’ll be excused for the day and will be free to return to school. Is that all clear?” 

Harry already knew everything that Madam Bones had said, Snape was very thorough in explaining the court procedure before they came, but Harry was happy to have it clarified again, “yes ma’am, thank you, I understand.” 

“Very well then Mr. Potter let’s get to it.” Amelia smiled widely then shuffled some papers around before she started to read the report aloud,

_“On the evening on Wednesday, September 4th, 1995, Mr. Harry James Potter reported the illegal use of a Black Quill as a punishment during detention with Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Dolores Umbridge. The High Inquisitor is currently serving as Professor of Defense Against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry, she used the power given to her with this position to administer the use of the Black Quill on a student during detention._

_The quill was used at approximately 8 pm and the wounds acquired on Mr. Potter's left hand were treated with Essence of Murtlap at approximately 9:30 pm. The scarring has not been fully treated for the injury to be used as official evidence. The scars (which spell out the phrase “I must not tell lies'') take up a quarter of Mr. Potter’s hand and are raised and red - as of the morning after the incident._

_At this time (Sunday, September 15th, 1995) no legal actions have been taken against Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge. This incident will also be reported to the board of governors for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry per the Department of Misuse of Magical Artifacts code of conduct. At this time (Sunday, September 15th, 1995) Professor Umbridge has kept her job as Defense Against The Dark Arts instructor.”_

A thick silence filled the room once Madam Bones put the report papers neatly back down on her desk. 

“That is all correct Madam Bones,” Harry eventually spoke up after he received a slight nudge of his food under the table from his professor. 

“Thank you, Mr. Potter, if you could please stand while I ask you some more questions about the incident I promise to keep this as brief as possible.” Amelia smiled kindly as Harry stood

“Alright Mr. Potter, first I just need you to confirm that this was an isolated occurrence. Have there been any other times you’ve been made to use a Black Quill, either before or after the incident from this report?” 

“No ma’am, it only happened once.” Harry had to force himself to stand up straight and hold eye contact with Amelia Bones. 

“To your knowledge, Mr. Potter has there been any other students given similar punishments?” 

“Not that I know of, but no one else in my house has been given any detentions with Professor Umbridge.” 

“Very well, Albus can make sure any other students who have had detentions with Professor Umbridge are spoken to and checked for injuries?” Amelia turned away from Harry and looked to Albus as she spoke. 

“Of course, Amelia. I’ll check the detention logs as soon as I return and send you any reports.” 

“Thank you, Albus. Now, Harry, this might be a bit uncomfortable but can you tell me what happened in class to warrant the detention?” 

Severus found himself very grateful for his occlumency skills, it allowed him to occlude his mind and not snap at the women in front of him. Whatever Harry had done to gain himself detention shouldn’t matter. Torture is not a legal form of punishment in any school - especially not a magical one where there are so many other effective ways to reprimand a student. He had probably hosted more detentions than any other professor, and even he couldn’t think up any action that would warrant that kind of punishment. 

Harry glanced nervously around the room, he didn’t want to get in trouble again. He had avoided the second detention with Snape (all of his housemates had told him that in Slytherin if you get detention with any of the professors you have to serve a second one with Snape. It was a way of keeping the house in line and upholding the house’s noble reputation). Now he was about to tell his head of house and the headmaster what he had done in the first place. 

“Well,” Harry cleared his throat, “She had just told us that we wouldn’t be doing any magic in class this year, and a lot of people were really upset, it got loud in there fast. She got us all settled a bit and asked what we would even need to practice magic for. She said we were students and there was nothing we could possibly need to defend ourselves again.” Harry paused and glanced nervously at Professor Snape, who very strongly told him to continue with a single stare. 

“I told her we’d have to defend ourselves against Voldemort...she didn’t like that, she told everyone I was lying about him coming back. So I lashed out a little. I just got so mad because I know- more than anyone how badly we need to know defense. I know I should have kept to myself, but I just couldn't. I'm a lot of things Madam Bones, but I'm not a liar. ” Harry was getting frustrated and overwhelmed, he wanted nothing more than to be in the common room disastrously losing to Draco at chess. “I told her that I was yelling - I’ll admit that. I just - he’s back, I saw him! I watched him...he did awful things. He tortured me and he killed -” Harry’s breath hitched, he hated saying Percy’s name out loud. 

“That’s alright Mr. Potter, I think I’ve got enough information to take to the legal team. Why don’t you sit down.” 

Harry sat instantly at Amelia’s words. His legs felt like they were going to give out underneath him, and he could feel his panicky breath rising in his chest. 

Before Harry even finished sitting down Snape was reaching into his pocket looking for a vial; there were some brews that he always carried on his person - one of them was a claiming drought. Once Harry was settled into his chair Severus uncorked the vial and pressed it into Harry’s hand. 

“Sir?” Harry inquired once he felt the cool glass in his hand

“It’s just a claiming drought, brewed by myself, not a student. I assure you that it’s safe.” 

Harry nodded and swiftly swallowed the potion and passed the empty vial back to his professor, “Thank you, Sir” his voice was soft and mumbled but Harry could already feel the cold liquid coursing through his bloodstream and settling him down. 

“Mr. Potter, whenever you’re ready I’ll go get the medical examiner, our dark object specialist, and a court photographer to document your hand. After that, you and Professor Snape are free to go back to school.” Amelia waited until she could see Harry’s breathing even out before she asked, 

“I’m ready now Ma’am” Harry’s voice was still soft but it was much clearer now, especially when he looked up to properly address the women. He wasn’t sure how much Draco’s tips would matter now that he had a meltdown in the courtroom, but he figured he should keep it up, just in case. 

“I’ll go fetch them now,” and the perky witch made her way out of the room. 

“Professor, did you know I was going to freak out? Is that why you had the potion with you?” Harry asked as soon as the door was firmly closed behind Madam Bones. Snape nearly chuckled at the question, 

“No Harry, I always carry a few basic brews in my coat pocket. In case of emergencies. I’ve had vial-sized loops sewed into the pockets so they stay in place. I can charm the glass not to break, but the clattering for them rolling about in there nearly drove me mad.” 

“Leave it to our Potions Master to be ever prepared.” Both of the Slytherin boys held back the urge to dramatically roll their eyes as Dumbledore stood and wandered over to them, “now if you’ll excuse me, I have to meet with the governors downstairs.” and with that, the old man was gone. 

Harry and Snape enjoyed a few minutes of comfortable silence before Amelia Bones returned; followed by two young-looking wizards, and a much older witch. 

“Mr. Potter, a pleasure to meet ya! M’names Rubble, John Rubble. Magical photographer - I’m gonna take a few shots of that other hand fa ya!” one of the young wizards enthusiastically shook Harry’s right hand as he introduced himself. Snape and Harry both tensed a little at the interaction, but one swift glare from the Potions Master and John Rubble hastily backed off to take the pictures. 

Harry was initially scared by the bring flash of the magical camera but he felt that the photography was far less stressful than the interview. He also found that having his professor standing over him and watching the wizard work was quite calming. 

“Alright, that’s all I need, Mr. Potter. Good day!” John Rubble cheerfully excused himself and fled from the room under Snape’s menacing gaze. The room was silent for just a moment before the other young wizard stepped forward, 

“Stanley Borealis, official ministry court medical examiner. I’ll need to examine your hand for the official report. Are you still experiencing any pain?” 

Harry sat, stunned for a second - the man had grabbed his hand without any warning and Harry was using every fiber of his self-control to keep from violently flinching. 

“Y-yes sir...a little.” 

Harry very intentionally didn’t look at Snape as he spoke, he knew he should have told someone he was still hurting - but he didn’t think it was worth the trouble. The pain wasn’t unbearable, so in Harry’s mind, he was fine. Snape disagreed, 

“Mr. Potter, why didn’t you tell anyone about your pain? The murtlap would have continued to ease your discomfort.”

“I didn’t think it was a big deal,” Harry answered honestly and finally chanced a lookup to his professor. Severus was giving his student a very stern look but he didn’t say anything. It wasn’t worth causing a scene when they were so close to leaving. 

“He’s right Mr. Potter, the essence of murtlap should take away any remaining sting. Your hand will be just fine. They won’t be any lasting damage after the scarring is gone.” Stanley had a very kind voice and was far more collected than John Rubble, Harry thanked him as he made his way from the room. The old witch slowly approached Harry and she spoke in a very quiet voice, 

“Harry Potter, I’m very sorry this has happened to you. I’m Rue Raywood, I’ve been a dark magic examiner for the ministry for over 60 years. Today I’m going to magically look into your hand - that way I’ll be able to confirm the scarring was made by a Black Quill. I’ll also be able to remove any magical signature that was left behind. It won’t hurt but it may feel a bit odd. Just let me know when you’re ready to begin.” Rue Raywood was a very serious woman but she smiled slightly up at Harry when she finished her speech. 

Harry liked this woman, she was kind and she explained everything before she started, “Yes Ma’am, I’m ready now.” 

Harry held out his hand but Raywood gently placed it down on the table. She placed the palm of her left hand over the scars then tapped the top of her hand with her wand. Harry shivered as he felt the wave of magic pass through his hand. Harry liked the feeling, it made him feel connected to his magic in a way he never had before. 

“Alright Mr. Potter, it appears that there is still a fair amount of magic left behind from the Black Quill. Likely due to the number of times you were made to use it. Do you know how many lines you wrote?” Rue looked up at Harry, but she didn’t remove her hand from his. 

“No ma’am, I lost count somewhere around 17...I couldn’t focus on counting anymore; it hurt a lot. I’d wager it was about 30 or 40. I’m sorry, I’m not sure.” Harry felt a little guilty for not knowing the answer but Rue didn’t seem to mind at all. 

“That’s not a problem dear, I can’t imagine trying to keep count of lines while enduring so much pain. Now, this part may sting a bit as I remove the magical trace.” 

“Alright, let’s just get it over with…” 

_’ this might sting a bit_ ’ turned out to be something of an understatement, Harry felt the same pain spread through his hand as he had the night of his detention. He winced and drew in a sharp intake of breath the moment that it started. Professor Snape - who had been watching every move all of the examiners made - quickly made his way around the table so he could see Harry face-to-face. 

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly 

“Yes sir, I’ll be fine,” Harry muttered through gritted teeth, he bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself from crying out as the pain intensified. Harry could feel the magic being pulled around inside his hand, he hoped that the burning sensation in the top of his hand meant that the magic was getting closer to the surface. After about 3 more minutes of the magic shifting about under the surface of his skin, Harry finally felt the witch remove her hand and place her wand directly onto his hand. 

_“Tollere Bris”_ The witch called out the incantation and Harry was filled with one last shock of pain, as Rue Raywood pulled her wand away. 

Harry blinked in confusion when he saw his professor was holding out another potion vial but he took it without asking any questions. As soon as the liquid hit his lips Harry knew it was a pain reliever - after spending so much time in the hospital wing he was very familiar with the rotten taste. He grimaced as he swallowed it but was relieved when the lingering pain in his hand disappeared. 

Harry was in the middle of wondering how big Snape’s pockets were when Rue spoke up again,

“I am again very sorry for the discomfort that caused, but you should have no problem removing the scars now that it’s finished.” She paused for a moment, it looked as if she was deciding whether or not to say more, “and Mr. Potter,” she took another deep breath then continued, “if you ever find yourself in need of my services again...just send an owl.” She spoke as if she knew a secret that no one else did and it made Harry feel uneasy but he didn’t ask any questions - not that he would have had the chance to, Rue Raywood made a very speedy exit after her ominous statement. 

Amelia and Severus were just as shaken by the jarring offer; there was a thick silence in the room as all three occupants stared at the door that was still swinging closed. 

“Well, that was - unexpected” Amelia cleared her throat after breaking the silence 

“Indeed,” Severus respond simply 

“That’s all we needed from you Mr. Potter, unless you have any questions." They both assured her that they didn't, "Then the two of you are free to go. The board of governors will have decided before they leave for the night - they hate having to reconvene the next day. The legal case may take a bit longer but I predict it will be quite straightforward, either way, you’ll receive an owl with the final decision in no more than 48 hours.” Madam Bones kept her professional look on her face but her voice was so kind Harry noted once again how lucky he was to have seen her instead of the whole Wizengmot. 

“Thank you, ma’am ”

“Harry, I think it’s time we head back to school. If we leave now I can get you back in time for supper. Thank you Madam Bones.” Harry and Snape both bowed their heads to Amelia before walking out and heading to the apparition point. 

\--

“So...how was it?” Draco finally snapped and asked the question, Harry made it back to the common room and sat down with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. Draco was able to hold in his desire to know how the court case had gone for approximately 90 seconds before he couldn’t wait any longer. Pansy and Blaise both let out a small chuckle as Harry sighed and went into the story. 

“You lucked out mate, when Draco told me where you were we were both certain they would make you see the Wizengmot,” Blaise said when Harry finished telling them about the questioning. 

“I know, I was so relieved when I found out; there was something weird though…” 

“Well?” Pansy questioned, being fully drawn away from her runes homework at the mention of something weird. 

“This old witch - the one who came to examine my hand from a dark object perspective, her name was Rue Raywood. Anyway, she said that there were high amounts of left-over dark magic in my hand from the quill so she had to remove it, which hurt like a bitch, but that’s not the point. When she was done she looked at me with this ‘all-knowing’ glance and she said, ‘if you ever find yourself in need of my services again...just send an owl.’ and she just left after. Fled the room quicker than Snape does. All of us were put off by it, I’ve never seen Snape look so flustered.” 

“That is odd, why would she think you would need her help again? Not like you’re going to encounter another Black Quill.” Pansy wondered aloud. 

“Maybe there’s some other dark magic in you,” Blaise spoke in a joking tone but Draco felt like there was some validity to what was said. 

“How would I not know that I had dark magic in me?” Harry responded, 

“Bloody daft, the lot of you,” Draco started, “Harry, you’ve gone face-to-face with the Dark Lord twice -”

“Three times if you count Quirrell...ooh and four if you count memory from Tom Riddle’s diary,” Harry interjected 

“That only proves my point further. The point _is_ , that no one has ever fought with someone so powerful so many times. Harry, you are the only person in existence to survive a killing curse - we’ve got no idea the kind of lasting effects that might have. What if _He_ left behind dark magic that night and you’ve never noticed because it’s been there for longer than you can remember.” Everyone stared at Draco when he finished speaking, he did have a point.

“You fought a memory?” Blaise asked 

“The diary that controlled Ginny and got her to open the Chamber of Secrets. It belonged to Tom Riddle, who grew up to be Voldemort. He left a piece of himself in the diary when he was at school. It was conscious and it seemed to have some memories of life after he left school. It took energy or magic or something from Ginny once we were all in the chamber...it would have killed her but I stabbed the diary with a Basilisk fang. Once the diary was destroyed the memory died.” Harry told the full tale of his second year, he assumed everyone knew what had gone down in the chamber but the shocked looks on his friend’s faces proved him wrong. 

“That - that’s really dark magic” Pansy stuttered out, 

“Sounds like soul magic, my mom knows a lot about it. I’ll write to her, see what she thinks.” Blaise added 

“Maybe once we figure it out we can figure out what the witch meant, if you-know-who is responsible for both maybe they’re connected?” Draco asked hopefully

“Yeah if there are pieces of him in me still I’d like to get that handled…” Harry chuckled and the rest joined him. 

-

“This defense homework is absolute rubbish. How can she expect us to write essays on the Patronus Charm when we’ve never even seen one cast? Bloody textbook diagrams aren’t any good.” Draco complained once everyone had gone back to finishing up the weekend assignments. 

“I could show you,” Harry said softly

“You can cast a Patronus? A full form one?” Blaise asked

“Yeah, Lupin taught me in third year after I fell off my broom at the Hufflepuff match. It took me weeks to get a corporal one, but I don’t have much trouble doing it now.” Harry said casually 

“Teach me,” 

“Yeah me too,” 

“How about you just show all of us…” 

“Yeah, I can show you… probably shouldn’t do it here though.” Harry agreed 

“I know a spot. I found it by accident last year, but it’s brilliant!” Pansy exclaimed 

“Well, we’ve got a few hours till curfew…” 

\--

Pansy showed the guys how to get into the room of requirement, and to everyone’s amazement it was perfectly set up for practical magic practice. 

“This is bloody brilliant…” Harry said as he made his way around the room

“How the hell did you find this place Pans?” Draco asked her 

“I was stressed about exams last year and was just pacing about when the door showed up, I’ve come up here a few times since and it’s always a bit different. Like it knows exactly what I’ll need. It’s never been like this before, normally there are sofas and bookcases.” she gestured around the room that looked so vastly different then before.

“And you never shared?” Draco asked again as if he was personally offended but Pansy only shrugged in response. 

Once the group all had a thorough look around the room Harry said he’d try and teach them the charm. 

“The spell is _expecto patronum_ and the wand movement looks like this,” Harry demonstrated “but that’s not the most important part. For the charm to work, you need to focus as hard as you can on your happiest memory. If you’re not thinking of something happy it’ll never work. All together it looks like this,” 

Harry closed his eyes and pulled forward his favorite memory of Sirius giving him a hug then called out the charm, “ _EXPECTO PATRONUM_ ”

Instantly the large silver stag erupted from Harry’s wand and began trotting joyfully around the room. With a swoosh of his wand, Harry called back the stang and turned to his friends, they all looked stunned. 

“Anyone else want a go?” 

By the time the group had to leave to make it back before curfew no one had been successful, Blaise had managed a few silver whisps but that was it. 

“You’ll probably need some happier memories, that was my problem - took me weeks to pick one.” Harry said as they all left the room, “Come this way. I know a short-cut” he added and made his way to the passage that he knew led straight to the basement. 

“How’d you find this?” Draco wondered about halfway down the tunnel 

“The Weasley twins snagged this old map from Flich’s office, it has a bunch of tunnels and passages. It’s enchanted to show the moving stairs and rooms - although that room isn’t on it so I bet whoever made the map never found it. It has a tracker that shows you where everyone in the castle is with little labeled dots.” 

“Merlin - who knew you were so cool, Potter.” 

The group found themselves laughing all the way back to the common room that night. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm like so so so sorry that I just disappeared for a while. My mental health took a deep dive into shit and I had to have surgery so it got pretty chaotic. Also my computer is broken so I finished and edited this on my phone, it may not be as good as usual but ill probaly go back and fix it. I hope everyone's doing okay and you all enjoy this chapter


End file.
